Konoha: Cronica de los Bijus
by Ai no Kuroi
Summary: —Aun quiero ser Hokage, ni Sasuke ni nadie me va a quitar eso.—Naruto ya tomo su decisión, Sakura. ¿Qué vas a hacer?—Seria egoísta de mi parte aferrarme a Naruto y obligarlo a que desista de su sueño solo porque yo tengo miedo, ya no puedo… sería injusto.
1. Prologo

Hola a todos, aquí les dejo una historia de mi retorcida cabecita, que la disfruten

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, de ser así Sakura y Hinata no hubieran sido tan débiles en la 1 temporada, Naruto y Sasuke no se hubieran besado y Karin nunca, NUNCA hubiera existido. Son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, yo hago esto por que no tengo nada que hacer XD, no es cierto.

**Advertencias: **mmm, no muchas, solo que por necesidad de la historia tendré que poner un poco de SasuHina y NaruSaku, la historia es totalmente SASUSAKU Y NARUHINA, pero para que salga como quiero tengo que poner esto, pero será muy leve, solo como 2 o 3 capítulos y no seguidos

**Summary: **12 años atrás las bestias conocidas como Biju, fueron selladas en infantes que acababan de nacer. Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura,Sabaku no Gaara; sufrieron las consecuencias del llevar unas bestias en sus cuerpos, rechazados desde la mas tierna infancia. ¿Dejaran que el odio y las bestias los dominen?

**Prologo de una noche de tempestad  
**

El rugido de la bestia se escucho por toda la aldea, la pesadilla se estaba repitiendo, esta vez era peor; era el kyubi.

-Hokage-sama, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- preguntó una voz masculina a su espalda

Él hambre observo a la lejanía como la bestia se acercaba a su amada aldea, le hubiera gustado cumplir la promesa que le hizo al Sandaime, a sus amigos, a su amada Kushina, tendría que verse en la necesidad de utilizar "_esa técnica"_

-Minato-sensei…-volvió a llamar la voz.

Él hombre se volvió a verlo con una sonrisa resignada, en sus ojos se veía la melancolía, le frustración y el dolor que conllevaba su decisión, aun así, estaba rodeado de un aura de determinación.

-¿Sabes Kakashi-kun?, cuando Kushina me dijo q estaba embarazada me puse muy feliz.-se detuvo un momento para ver como su pupilo lo veía con desconcierto-sabia que mi hijo iba a ser especial, aun que no sabia por que.-su rostro se fue tornando serio para dar paso al dolor-ahora lo se, no era esta la razón que me imaginaba, pero no hay otra opción…-él hombre camino con semblante serio hasta la salida del balcón donde veía la bestia aproximarse a Konoha- cuida de mi hijo, el es el héroe de Konoha- murmuro al viento antes de salir, aun así Kakashi lo escucho.

-Así lo are, yo cuidare a Naruto…

-¡¡HOKAGE-SAMA, YA NO PODEMOS RETENERLO!!- grito uno de los shinobis

-¡¡Hemos perdido mas de 50 escuadrones, ¿Qué debemos hacer?!

Él anciano hombre observo la batalla desde lejos, no estaba de acuerdo con la decisión que había tomado el insensato de Minato, pero no veía otra salida, y peor aun tenían que sacrificar a otro niño 

inocente, suspiro resignado, y miro a los asustados shinobis. La aldea estaba casi destruida, aldeanos, shinobis y demás estaban muriendo; ¿si estuviera él en la posición de Minato, seria capaz de sacrificar a su propio hijo?, Minato estaba poniendo a la aldea antes que a su hijo, ¿estaba haciendo lo correcto?, la vida de miles, el futuro de la aldea; por su hijo, su infancia… su vida.

- Confiemos en él- se limito a contestar.

- ¿pero…?

- Debemos hacerlo-le dijo firmemente, con voz pasiva pero fuerte – lo que esta apunto de hacer Minato, no lo aria cualquier persona, ningún shinobi, Hokage… o incluso un padre.

Los ninjas guardaron silencio al comprender lo que significaban aquellas palabras, tenia razón; lo que iba a hacer no era algo que cualquiera aria.

Mucho menos un padre

Miro a su hijo tratando de memorizar su rostro y de grabar para siempre la sensación de tener su pequeño y frágil cuerpecito en sus brazos. Naruto, sabia que ese nombre le iría bien a su hijo, como el nombre del héroe de la historia de su sensei, él seria mejor que cualquier Ninja de la aldea, del país del fuego, sonrió con orgullo, ojala pudiera olvidarse de todo, pensó; que si el no fuera Hokage, no tendría que sacrificar a su hijo y podría vivir… vivir lo suficiente, para ver a su hijo crecer.

Pero el hubiera no existe.

Solo las consecuencias de nuestros actos.

Naruto viviría siendo un héroe para toda la aldea. Eso era suficiente para él.

-Sayuri, Sarutobi-sama, Takeshi, Kushina… lo lamento.

Camino lentamente, con renuencia asía la salida, a entregar el cuerpo de su hijo a un demonio.

A entregar su vida y la de su hijo.

-

-

-

"-_Minato-kun…Kushina-chan, prometan…que… que no le… aran esto a Naruto…-rogo la mujer en su lecho, sus ojos jade de iban apagando, su tez blanca ahora era como la de un fantasma."_

"_-Sayu-chan…-Kushina tomo las manos de su amiga y la miro con dolor, su mano libre tocaba su vientre, como protegiéndolo. No, Naruto no pasaría por eso-lo prometo"._

"_Minato observaba desde una distancia prudencial, el había sido el causante de la muerte de sus 2 amigos, Sayuri y Takeshi, iban a morir y dejarían s la bebé sola; kuso, solo ahora se daba cuanta del _

_daño que estaba causando con el __Fūin jutsu: shiki fūjin, cerro los ojos para impedir que las lagrimas escaparan, solo podía hacer una única e insignificante cosa por sus amigos."_

"_-La cuidaremos- dijo con voz seria, la mirada decidida se clavo en la casi moribunda de su amiga de la infancia-Nosotros cuidaremos de tu hija- Sayuri le sonrío agradecida y derramo unas cuantas lagrimas, su sonrisa no era tan hermosa como antes, pero aun así lo reconforto."_

"_-Nee… Sayu-chan, ¿Cómo se llamara la bebé?"_

"_-Sakura…-sonrió- Haruno Sakura"_

"_-Es precioso Sayu-chan- dijo Kushina apretando cariñosamente su mano, y apartando los cabellos, rojizos de su amiga, ambas miraron la cuna de la pequeña Sakura que dormía plácidamente, sus cabellos rosas alborotados y el rostro angelical."_

"_-Hai…-sus ojos se cerraron con pesadez, lo ultimo que vio Sayuri Hanazawa antes de morir fue la cuan de la pequeña Sakura, su Sakura, suya y de su amado Takeshi."_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Sacudió la cabeza, negando aquellos recuerdos tan tristes, no podía sacrificar a su hijo, la duda lo asalto ¿en que estaba pensando?, Naruto era un bebé, no podía condenarlo a vivir así, tenia miedo, era un ninja, el líder de su aldea, pero también era humano, y era padre, ¿Qué era lo correcto?

-Naruto… tu serás mejor que yo, lo se. Lo siento.- le sonrió a su hijo

Era padre, si.

Pero…

Si no lo asía, toda la aldea iba a morir y con ella su hijo.

La suerte estaba echada.

-Todo salió según lo planeado- hablo una voz rasposa con un deje burlón

Unos ojos escarlata con 3 astas brillaron en la oscura habitación; a pesar de la tempestad de esa noche, los 2 hombres ahí reunidos estaban calmados.

-Por supuesto, Minato es demasiado noble como para permitir que toda la aldea muera, así que…- una sonrisa cruel surco sus labios, a pesar de la oscuridad, su compañero sabia que sonreía con maldad -sacrificara a su hijo, tal como la estúpida de Sayuri lo hizo con su hija, son tan ambiciosos, quieren que los recuerden sacrificando a sus bastardos-comento irónico.

-Ahora solo tenemos que esperar…. Madara, espero que cumplas tu parte.

-Por supuesto… Orochimaru-sama.

Él hombre sonrío con perversión saliendo de la oscuridad como un cazador sobre su presa, sus ojos afilados como los de una serpiente, la piel pálida y el cabello lacio, le daban una aire tétrico y diabólico, la mueca burlona en su rostro, solo acentuaba mas su apariencia malévola.

-Por ahora será mejor que huyas, si te descubren el plan se estropeara, ahora solo nos queda esperar.

Madara solo asintió y desapareció en una nube de humo.

Todo estaba saliendo bien en unos cuantos años tendría un nuevo cuerpo, el poder sobre Konoha y el poder de los bijus. Mataría a Sarutobi y nada se interpondría en su camino.

-Solo es cuestión de tiempo-murmuro viendo como la figura de Minato desaparecía al terminar aquel Jutsu prohibido.

Su sonrisa se ensancho.

-_Un estorbo menos…_

_**CONTINUARA….**_

Aquí acaba el prologo, espero sus reviews

Escritora con muchos reviews es una escritora feliz

Escritora feliz actualiza rápido. XD

BiJuS:cRoNiCaS dE kOnOhA


	2. Capitulo 1: Primer encuentro

Alma-chan gracias por dejar review y también gracias a peke304, me siento feliz, ok ya; el fic. Esta algo confuso, pero es una historia que merece la pena. Aviso, si a alguien no le gusta, no lo lea, muchos tienen la costumbre de leer un fanfic que no les gusta, para dejarles comentarios hirientes al autor, acepto criticas constructivas; no insultos, para las pocas personas que tengan la misericordia de leer mi historia de antemano gracias .

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, de ser así Sakura y Hinata no hubieran sido tan débiles en la 1 temporada, Naruto y Sasuke no se hubieran besado y Karin nunca, NUNCA hubiera existido. Son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, yo hago esto por que no tengo nada que hacer XD, no es cierto.

**Parejas: **NarutoxHinata, SasukexSakura, ShikamaruxTemari… por que mi historia así lo necesita un poco de SasuHina y NaruSaku, pero nada fuerte. Después entenderán por que.

**Aclaraciones: **Sakura también posee un Biju y vive con Naruto en la torre del Hokage, ambos saben que nacieron con esas bestias desde siempre, y nadie en la aldea a excepción de algunos clanes- ósea Yamanaka, Nara, Aburame, Inuzuka, Akimichi, Uchiha y el Hyuga- también algunos maestros. (Tsk, ya casi pongo que toda la aldea jaja) TenTen creció con Sakura y Naruto, mas adelante explico por que, Hinata y Sasuke crecieron juntos (o. O) Gaara conoció a Naruto desde hace mucho y son amigos (también conoce a Sakura y también es su amiga…por ahora), Haku y Zabuza están vivos y son aliados de Konoha. Ellos saldrán más avanzado el fic. Y se explicara su vínculo con Naruto y Sakura.

**Capitulo 1: Primer Encuentro.**

**Sasuke y Sakura.**

Los orbes azul cielo se abrieron con pereza, ¿Por qué demonios tenia que amanecer tan rápido?, la noche anterior se había desvelado por su examen para genin; gruño de solo recordarlo, toma la sabana y se tapo hasta la cabeza. Sakura no tuvo problema alguno en pasar el examen, pero él… se revolvió en la cama, tratando de buscar una posición cómoda. Cerró los ojos tratando de volver a dormir aun que fuera un poco, pero recordó el día de ayer…

-

-

-

"_Entre la espesura del bosque, lejos de los ojos curiosos, Umino Iruka, aplicaba el examen de graduación a sus jóvenes pupilos, a sus 20 años Iruka se había convertido en el padre substituto de esos niños, él, Kakashi, él Hokage-sama, se habían convertido en la familia de Naruto y Sakura._

"_-¿Qué es lo que aremos de examen Iruka-sensei?-pregunto él rubio de ojos azules, sus ropas de un color naranja, las marcas en sus mejillas le daban un aspecto salvaje, que se acentuaba por los rubios cabellos rebeldes."_

"_-Pues… aremos… _Bunshin no Jutsu.- _Soltó el hombre con una ancha sonrisa_"

"_Naruto lo miro con ojos abiertos de para en par y con la mandíbula desencajada"_

"_-¡¿Qué?! Acaso… ¿se pusieron en mi contra?, esa es la técnica en la que soy peor - pensó con congoja el chico- No. Tengo que pasar, se que lo are seré genin, un paso menos, para convertirme en Hokage, __ttebayo_."

"_-Naruto…-la dulce, pero firme voz de su amiga lo saco de sus pensamientos; se volvió a verla, Sakura le miraba con determinación, se conocían desde siempre que no eran necesarias las palabras para saber lo que su amiga le quería decir"_

"_Naruto-Baka, no me pase toda la semana pasada enseñándote un jutsu tan básico para que repruebes el examen, si no pasas te golpeare hasta sacarte todos los órganos internos, o hasta que tu estomago se salga por tu nariz, así que…¡¡MAS TE VALE PASAR EL EXAMEN DE GRADUACION BAKA!!"_

"_Si, sus ojos tenían plasmado la promesa de muerte; si no pasaba ese examen."_

"_-Buena suerte Naruto-kun- le dijo con voz empalagoso, un aura tétrica la rodeaba y su falsa sonrisa, le causo escalofríos. El ambiente se volvió tenso, comenzó a sudar frio y sus piernas le temblaron, ahora tenia que pasar; por que era cuestión de vida o muerte."_

"_Sakura fue primero, lo hizo bien, Naruto la felicito exageradamente, mas de lo habitual, para ver si así podía aligerar la amenaza de muerte, pero Sakura lo miro de la misma manera; no, se podría acabar el mundo, los puestos de ramen cerrarían para siempre, él Hokage bailaría en tutu rosa por toda Konoha, pero aun así…"_

"_Si no pasaba el examen…"_

"_-Hazlo lo mejor que puedas- la sonrisa de ella se ensancho"_

"_Sakura lo mataría"_

"_-Naruto, es tu turno- la voz del sensei despertó a Naruto del transe"_

"_Bien, este no era el momento de flaquear, había entrenado mucho para esto, cada noche, entrenando hasta que sus fuerzas ya no dieran para mas, hasta que su cuerpo y su chacra quedaran agotados, él quería ser Hokage, ya no quería ser una sombra, quería que la gente lo reconociera, la mirara desde lo alto, este examen no iba a detener su sueño."_

"_-Muy bien, aquí viene el mejor ninja de todo Konoha y futuro Hokage __ttebayo_."

"_Sakura y su sensei lo miraron expectantes, Naruto era por mucho el peor alumno, aunque él y Sakura recibían clases privadas, no podía dar lo mejor de si, aun así; confiaban en él, tenia sueños altos, y tenia buenas razones para seguirlos, para luchar por ellos."_

_+ FLASH BACK+_

"_-Sakura-chan…"_

"_L a pequeña niña levanto la vista, Naruto sintió un nudo en la garganta, Sakura-chan estaba llorando"_

"_- Te prometo…- trago saliva con dificultad-Te prometo hacer todo lo posible por que ya no vuelvas a llorar __ttebayo_- _concluyo con una animada sonrisa"_

"_Ella parpadeo y comenzó a esbozar una radiante sonrisa"_

"_-ARIGATOU NARUTO- grito al tiempo que se abalanzaba a su amigo para abrazarlo con fuerza"_

_+FIN DEL FLASH BACK+_

"_Sonrió anchamente, tenia un sueño que seguir y una promesa que cumplirle a su querida Sakura-chan, su mejor amiga, su cómplice, maestra, compañera… su hermana."_

"_SU UNICA FAMILIA"_

"_-¡¡ __Bunshin no Jutsu_!!- _una nube de huno rodeo a los presentes, Sakura rezaba para que le saliera bien, Iruka deseaba lo mismo, finalmente se comenzó a despejar notaron 2 siluetas entre lo que aun quedaba del humo."_

"_Sakura sonrió ampliamente, ¡¡Si__ii!!, ¡¡Naruto lo logro!!, sabia que su amigo no podía ser tan…"_

"_Por fin la nube de humo se desvaneció completamente"_

"_Una vena latió furiosamente en la sien de Sakura, mientras Iruka veía con frustración la copia tan mediocre que el chico había hecho"_

"_Naruto comenzó a temblar al sentir el aura de peligro que comenzaba a rodearlo, trago saliva pesadamente, su cara perdió color y comenzó a sudar frio."_

"_-Sa…Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan… etto, no te preocupes… __ttebayo- trato de calmar a su amiga que caminaba asía él con claras intenciones de matarlo."_

"_-¡¡NARUTO NO BAKAAAA!!"_

"_-¡¡SAKURA-CHAAAAAAANNN, MATTE!!"_

"_El eco sordo de un golpe se escucho por todo el bosque, mientras el hiperactivo Ninja cabeza hueca de Konoha suplicaba por su vida a su a mejor amiga, compañera, maestra, hermana y ahora…"_

"_-¡¡ITAIIIIII!!"_

"_Asesina"_

"_Estaba acostado, boca arriba; observando las nubes y las tonalidades rojizas del atardecer, llevaba casi 6 horas intentando lograr el Bunshin no jutsu y nada. Bufo fastidiado, Iruka sensei había dicho que si no lograba hacer aun que fuera una sola copia decente, lo reprobaría, gimió desesperado, Sakura-chan y el sensei se habían retirado hacia un buen tiempo, suspiro y dirigió su vista asía el plato de ramen que Sakura le había traído al mediodía, sonrió tontamente; aun que no pudo hacer bien el jutsu, Sakura seguía cuidando de él. Se levanto de un salto y se estiro, no era momento de rendirse, ya casi anochecía y no había avanzado mucho."_

"_Pero él era Naruto Uzumaki, no se rendía fácilmente, además; estaba seguro que la que lo vigilaba desde lejos era Sakura, sonrió por el pensamiento, estaba molesta si, pero también, lo quería, no importaban sus fallos."_

"_Que eran muchos"_

"_Eran hermanos, no de sangre, ni siquiera por ser adoptados por la misma familia, pero tenían un lazo muy fuerte, Sakura confiaba en él. No podía fallarle" _

"_- Te prometo…- trago saliva con dificultad-Te prometo hacer todo lo posible por que ya no vuelvas a llorar __ttebayo_- _concluyo con una animada sonrisa"_

"_-Ya descanse lo suficiente… ahora lo are; se que lo are __ttebayo, ya lo verán are muchas replicas y aprobare"_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Se destapo la cabeza y miro el reloj a lado de su mesita de noche, torció la boca; demasiado temprano aun, miro al techo y sonrió, él era impredecible, eso Sakura siempre se lo decía, sonrió como niño travieso recordando , que anoche había refutado ese hecho.

-

-

"_Ya eran las 8 de la noche aproximadamente, Sakura le dejo la cena y se retiro sin decirle nada, era obvio que aun estaba enfadada, estaba cansado, y ya no podía mas, pero no quería rendirse; no podía rendirse, no esta, esa no era su naturaleza"_

"_Cerro los ojos tratando de pensar en algo que pudiera ayudarle, el tiempo estaba en su contra. El cálido aire de la noche golpeo su rostro revolviendo aun más sus rebeldes cabellos; de pronto recordó, aquella vez que Mizuki-sensei le hablo de aquel pergamino, Sakura le dijo que no le escuchara, que había algo raro en Mizuki, y había tenido razón, el Hokage había descubierto que era espía, por lo que fue encarcelado. Miro al cielo estrellado, ¿Qué debería hacer?"_

"_Miro la luna plateada brillar en todo su esplendor, ese mismo brillo que había cuando decidió que querían que lo reconocieran, que quería demostrar que no era una sombra, que quería proteger a Sakura… se mordió la parte interna de la mejilla, y con algo de duda corrió hacia la torre del viejo Hokage, ya había tomado una decisión y el nunca retrocedía en sus palabras" _

"_Pero que guardias tan estúpidos, solo tuvo que hacer sus Sexy no jutsu y se atontaron, tenia el pergamino solo necesitaba una técnica superior y aprobaría"_

"_Leyó la primera técnica"_

"_Kage Bunshin no jutsu "_

"_-¡¡NOOO, ¿POR QUE DATTEBAYO?!- Se quejo el chico, bueno al mal paso darle prisa"_

"_Esa seria una larga noche"_

_#_

"_Iruka salió corriendo en dirección hacia donde había dejado al imprudente muchacho, sabia que Naruto quería pasar el examen, pero no sospecho que fuera a ser capaz de robar el pergamino mas importante de Konoha, aquel que solo los mas altos Jounins y Hokage conocen, lo encontraría, lo mataría y después…"_

"_Se adentro en el bosque con expresión furica, ya vería ese niño"_

"_Lo reprobaría"_

"_Llego hasta donde había dejado a su alumno al mediodía, Naruto estaba tirado cerca de un gran árbol; jadeando y con la ropa sucia, estaba molesto, pero se veía que había entrenado todo el día, se acerco a él con cautela, Naruto advirtió su presencia y levanto la vista sonriendo traviesamente, se levanto con dificultad y se rasco nerviosamente la cabeza"_

"_- Anusa…anusa, Iruka sensei ¿estas molesto?- pregunto al ver la expresión tan seria de su maestro"_

"_-Naruto, ¿Qué se te metió en la cabeza para que hayas decidido robar ese pergamino?"_

"_-Lo logre- contesto simplemente- ya te lo dije, yo seré Hokage dattebayo-Naruto comenzó a hacer sellos y miro a su sensei- voy a demostrártelo. ¡__ Kage Bunshin no jutsu!"_

"_-¿Acaso aprendió esa técnica tan avanzada en solo unas horas?- se pregunto un sorprendido Iruka al ver todas las copias reales que aparecían a su alrededor"- Lo logro- pensó sonriendo con orgullo"_

"_-Muy bien Naruto, estas aprobado- le dijo sonriendo"_

"_Naruto sonrió y empezó a saltar y gritar por todo el bosque junto con sus copias, había pasado, sus sueño para convertirse en Hokage estaba mas cerca se su sueño"_

"_-Pero… no te vas a salvar del castigo por haber robado el pergamino"_

"_-Je je je…"_

_-_

_-_

_-_

El cielo comenzó a aclararse y el sol comenzó a salir por el horizonte, Naruto se levanto con pereza, generalmente, Sakura es la que se levanta temprano, pero la excitación de saber que desde el día ya se le consideraba un genin, no lo había dejado dormir, se levanto casi corriendo, ese día el despertaría a Sakura y le contaría todo lo que sucedió anoche, probablemente lo mataría cuando supiera que robó el pergamino, pero también estaría feliz de saber que los dos se habían convertido en Shinobis. Se baño y vistió rápidamente, salió corriendo por el pasillos de la torre donde vivía el Hokage, desde los 10 años Sakura y él vivían, ahí; las personas que estaban ya levantadas y trabajando, miraron con asombro a Uzumaki, generalmente, o casi siempre, Naruto era el ultimo en levantarse, y eso por que Sakura lo iba a despertar, corrió sin atinar en las miradas curiosas y de odio que le dirigían, ya habían dejado de importarle con el tiempo. Los odiaba, quería reclamarles, pero ahora estaba demasiado feliz como para molestarse por eso, después arreglaría cuantas por esas miradas.

Se detuvo en la puerta y asomo un poco la cabeza, sonrió zorrunamente, la respiración pausada y armoniosa le indicaba lo que ya sabia, Sakura estaba dormida; se adentro con sigilo poco visto en él, hace mucho que quería hacer esta travesura y ahora era cuando, se paro enfrente de la cama y la vio dormida de costado, los mechones de cabello rosado se esparcían por la cama, aun que traía el cabello recogido en rodete que se estaba desasiendo, tenia una expresión ceñuda y los labios apretados.

Tomo aire y rezo para que no le doliera tanto la golpiza.

-¡¡BUENOS DIAS SAKURAAA-CHAAAN!!-grito a todo pulmón, su estridente voz se escucho por toda la torre y sus alrededores.

-¡¡KYAAAAAAA!!- Grito ella parándose reincorporándose de golpe y mirando a su alrededor-¿Qué...? ¿Pero como…?- sus ojos aun adormilados observaron con rapidez todo la habitación, reparando en la figura de su amigo que la miraba con una enorme sonrisa e intentaba inútilmente aguantar la risa- _Naruto, vas a morir-_pensó furiosa, sus ojos jade chispeaban de ira y su mano se cerro con fuerza, tanto, que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos. Respiro con tranquilidad y se calmo, lo miro con una falsa y muy empalagosa sonrisa; Naruto la miro desconcertado y luego se puso azul. Solo esperaba que no lo llamara…

-Buenos días… _Naruto-kun_- le dijo con una ancha sonrisa

Eso no era bueno, solo había 2 maneras de que Sakura lo llamar de esa forma una era que estuviera triste, miro el aura oscura que la rodeaba y la mirada de llena de ira, velada por una falsa felicidad, y la otra era…

-No te enseñaron a tocar- se levanto de la cama y camino 2 pasos hasta quedar de frente al chico- _Naruto-kun…_

La otra razón era, que lo fuera a matar y en este momento…

El tronar de los nudillos de los puños de su amiga lo alerto.

Estaba cien por siento seguro que Sakura no estaba triste.

-Ne, Sakura-chan… matte kudasai…

El desayuno Paso sin ningún incombeniente, puesto que Naruto estaba demasiado golpeado como para molestar, Sakura estaba feliz y tranquila mirando con burla a Naruto, Naruto solo inflaba los cachetes como niño malcriado y murmuraba un par de cosas en contra de su amiga.

-Ano… Hokage-sama, ¿Dónde esta Iruka-sensei?- pregunto la chica notando la ausencia del maestro.

-Sakura, Naruto. Como ya sabrán a partir de ahora se les considera ninjas verdaderos aun que sean solo genins- hizo una pausa para mirarlos a los 2- por lo tanto ahora sus sensei será un jounin, es por eso que Iruka no se encuentra, conocerán a su nuevo maestro hoy en la tarde.- finalizo para retirarse

-¡¡ EN GUARDIA VIEJO!!- la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando pasar un niño de unos 8 años, traía puesto unas gafas de aviador parecidas a las que Naruto utilizaba hasta hace poco.

-Ne, Konohamaru. Y deja eso- le dijo Naruto mirándolo con cansancio- ya te dije una vez que yo seré el próximo Hokage.

- Eso ya lo se Naruto-oniisan, demo, como ya eres genin ya no vas a tener tiempo para jugar conmigo- le dijo con tono lastimero.

-No te preocupes, aun que me convierta en el mejor ninja siempre jugare contigo

-¿de veras? – le pregunto esperanzado

- claro dattebayo.

-Bueno, ya estuvo bueno de dramas, vamos Naruto debemos encontrarnos con nuestro sensei- Sakura se levanto y arrastro a Naruto hasta la salida que seguía en su mundo alardeando sobre lo que aria para que tuviera tiempo de jugar con Konohamaru.

Sarutobi vio a ambos chicos salir del comedor, había mantenido la promesa a Minato y Kushina de mantener seguros y protegidos a Naruto y Sakura, y no rebelarles la verdad sobre sus padres; aunque no pudo mantener la promesa de no decirles acerca de los bijus, tanto Naruto como Sakura estaban cocientes del por que los trataban tan fríamente.

-Abuelo… ¿pasa algo malo?

- No, no pasa nada. Ve a entrenar con Ebisu.

El niño le saco la lengua y salió para huir de su loco y molesto sensei.

-Naruto, Ino me dijo que en la academia los juntaron en equipos de 3

- Aahhh… ¿y que con eso?

-¿Cómo que "y que con eso", Baka?- le reprocho molesta- se supone que nadie, a excepción de los clanes de la villa y TenTen, saben de nosotros, ¿Cómo crees que nos van a acomodar?

-No había pensado en ello.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende?- murmuro sarcástica

-¿Por qué la agresión dattebayo?

Después de bromas, risas y golpes por parte de Sakura a Naruto, llegaron al campo de entrenamiento a esperar a su sensei, el sol estaba en lo alto por lo que supusieron que seria mediodía, el sensei no tardaría en llegar. O al menos eso creían.

_12:30_

Sakura y Naruto se sentaron a hablar de sus recuerdos cuando niños.

_1:15._

Naruto le conto a Sakura lo sucedido con el pergamino, Sakura lo regaño y lo golpeo.

_2:40_

Sakura estaba refunfuñando algo acerca de la puntualidad en los superiores y como Naruto, parecía dormir profundamente sin molestarse por la ausencia del sensei.

_3:00_

Sakura despertó a Naruto para que regresaran a la torre a comer, pues no habían comido nada desde la mañana y ya pasaba de mediodía.

Cuando estuvieron apunto de irse una nube de humo les alerto de la presencia de otra persona, la nube de humo se disipo mostrando un cabello plateado, peinado de una forma peculiar, del rostro solo estaba descubierta la parte del ojo derecho, el izquierdo estaba cubierto por la banda y llevaba un mascara.

-Jo-saludo alegremente.

Ambos jóvenes lo miraron con la mandíbula desencajada, ¿llegaba casi 3 horas tarde y eso era lo único que se le ocurría decir?

-¡¡LLEGA TERDE!!-gritaron ambos con furia

-Gomen, gomen- se disculpo- es que me perdí por el camino de la vida.

-_Este hombre, es muy raro ttebayo-_pensó Naruto observando al extraño sujeto de pies a cabeza.

-Mmm… veo que falta un miembro del equipo

-¿eh...? entonces, ¿si habrá otro miembro mas?- pregunto Sakura

-Si, así es le contesto el hombre, pero aun no llega, así que… la presentación quedara pospuesta hasta su llegada, pero me gustaría saber sus nombres.

-Yo soy Uzumaki Naruto dattebayo- contesto el rubio con energía y una enorme sonrisa

-Yo soy Haruno Sakura, mucho gusto sensei- se presento la chica de cabellera rosa

-Muy bien. Yo soy Hakate Kakashi, su nuevo sensei- les contesto sonriendo tras la mascara.-Naruto, Sakura. El Hokage-sama me conto acerca de los bijus que residen en su interior- ambos chicos se tensaron y lo miraron con recelo- quiero decirles que yo los voy a cuidar y ayudar en todo lo que este a mi alcance, seré un buen sensei tanto como lo fue Iruka.

Sakura miro a su amigo y le sonrió, como diciéndole que estaba bien confiar en él, por una extraña razón, Naruto también sabia que estaba bien confiar en Kakashi-sensei.

-¿_Por que siento que ya lo he conocido antes?- _se preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

-Bien. ¿Que tal si para reponer el haberlos hecho esperar tanto vamos al festival que hay en la villa?

-¡Si!-le contestaron al uníoslo.

-_Cumpliré mi promesa Minato-sensei, cuidare de Naruto y Sakura._

_#_

Llevaban sus trajes ninja, él llevaba su traje naranja y la banda que lucia orgullosamente en su frente sustituyendo sus gafas de aviador, Sakura llevaba un pantalón pequero y una camisa roja, el pelo recogido en un rodete que dejaba escapar algunos mechones de cabellos. Caminaron por las calles de la villa sintiéndose libres al fin, Naruto había sido el único que había tenido la oportunidad de salir a la villa, para ir a comer a ese puesto de ramen que tanto le gustaba de un puesto. _Ichiraku, _así se llamaba. Iruka sensei le había traído platillos de ramen de ese lugar y desde entonces Naruto solía escabullirse a ese lugar.

Kakashi-sensei les había contado que su compañero faltante se había ido de Konoha, cuando tenía 6 años, y a estado entrenando fuera todo este tiempo y que probablemente llegue hoy en la noche, pertenecía al desaparecido y reconocido clan Uchiha. El pose el _kekkei genkai _con eltemible saharingan, y que este ignoraba todo lo relacionando acerca de que ellos llevaran los Bijus.

Pasearon por la aldea y Naruto llevo a Sakura a conocer el puesto de ramen que tanto amaba, después de 5 platos por parte de Naruto, salieron al bosque a comer unas golosinas que compraron, ahí descubrieron que sus sensei tenia un gusto para la lectura erótica. Sakura lo miraba con recelo y molestia, Naruto con curiosidad.

-Vamos- dijo el sensei levantándose del lugar donde se encontraba para comenzar a correr.

-¿Qué pasa Kakashi-sensei?- pregunto Sakura acercándose al hombre, muy cerda de ellos Naruto.

-Sentí la presencia de unos invasores cerca de aquí-contesto simplemente.

Como si lo hubiera predicho, una gran bola de fuego se alcanzo a distinguir en las lejanías, los 3 aceleraron el paso, parecía que ese día tendrían algo de acción como equipo. Naruto estaba emocionado, pelearían con unos bandidos en su primer día como genins, Sakura por otro lado estaba nerviosa, ¿que tal si esos bandidos eran muy fuertes?, ¿o si eran mercenarios, si Naruto o ella perdían el control? Su cuerpo se estremeció. No, debía tener cuidado, solo tenia que estar concentrada y no dejar que la ira la dominara.

Miro a Naruto a su lado, él se veía feliz.

Cuidaría de aquel Baka también.

Llegaron al lugar en pocos minutos, había una carroza incendiada y la otra estaba rodeada por 15 o 20 ninjas enmascarados, Kakashi de acerco a ellos para a tacarlos y entonces pudieron ver que alguien estaba cayendo inconsciente.

-¡Naruto, hay huellas de una 3 carroza en esa dirección-le dijo apuntando hacia si derecha – síguelas!-ordeno al tiempo que arroja al ninja con una patada.-Sakura, no te quedes ahí, revisa el chico.- ninguno de los 2 se movió-¡es una orden muévanse!

Naruto salió corriendo en dirección a donde debía encontrar una 3 carroza, Sakura aun no se recuperaba del asombro, miro con acongoja como Naruto se separaba de ella.

**Inner: ¡MUEVETE BAKA! ¿Qué NO OISTE AL SENSEI?**

_**-Pero… Naruto**_

_**Inner: Confía en él, Naruto confía en nosotras, puedes hacerlo. Podemos hacerlo. **_

-¡Sakura!

-Hai

Corrió a donde estaba la persona, era un muchacho, de la edad de ella y de Naruto, no estaba muy herido, pero si se veía agotado, escucho como el último ninja caía, y como Kakashi se dirigía a ella.

-¿esta bien?

-Si, sus heridas no son de gravedad, solo esta agotado.

-Bien. Sakura puede que Naruto necesite mi ayuda ahora, no te preocupes ninguno de estos sujetos despertara en un buen rato. Cuida del muchacho, yo iré a buscar a Naruto.

Sakura asintió y lo vio marcharse.

Solo en el momento en el que se quedo sola miro al chico, tenia el cabellos negro azabache despeinado, su piel era tan blanca como la de ella, podía deducir que era mas alto que ella, y mucho mas alto que Naruto, sonrió con burla, sus facciones eran muy finas, sintió las mejillas enrojecer, era muy guapo, sacudió la cabeza, ¿en que estaba pensando?

Saco un pequeño pañuelo de su bolsillo para limpiar la tierra del rostro de chico, la pequeña pieza de tela apenas si había tocado el rostro del él, cuando sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, sintió como mano de el sujetaba la muñeca que sostenía el pañuelo, el viento soplo revolviendo el cabello de ambos, los ojos del desconocido eran de un color negro tan profundo, que no podía distinguir la pupila del iris.

-Identifícate- le ordeno secamente.

-Tu eres quien debería hacerlo, estas hablando con un shinobi de la aldea de Konoha- Sakura no lo podía afirmar pero le pareció que él se tensó el escuchar de donde era.

-Hmp.

-_¿Qué, eso es todo lo que me va a "contestar"?-se pregunto indignada._

_-_Uchiha… Sasuke- le dijo muy bajo y con voz ronca, Sakura se sonrojo.

-Haruno…Sa…Sakura.

Los ojos de Sasuke se afilaron al escuchar el nombre de la chica, por sus ojos Sakura pudo distinguir levemente, un poco de odio, pero… ¿Por qué?, no había dicho nada malo.

Sasuke la miro con odio y forzó mas el agarre de su mano, ya había a encontrado a uno de ellos, de esas bestias.

Y pronto… la mataría.

**Continuara.**

Aquí dejo la 2 pare o 1 capitulo como lo vean, espero que les haya gustado bueno, hasta la próxima.


	3. Capitulo 2: La chica de los ojos perla

Aquí vine a dejar el capitulo 3, gracias a mi nueva lectora mOnii. 27, que bueno que te gusto la historia.

Este capitulo es mas corto, pero interesante, Sasuke ya a pareció y tuvo su primer encuentro con Sakura; ahora, es el turno de Hinata y Naruto, ¿Cuál será la reacción de esta al verlo?

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, de ser así Sakura y Hinata no hubieran sido tan débiles en la 1 temporada, Naruto y Sasuke no se hubieran besado y Karin nunca, NUNCA hubiera existido. Son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, yo hago esto por que no tengo nada que hacer XD, no es cierto.

**Parejas: **NarutoxHinata, SasukexSakura, ShikamaruxTemari… por que mi historia así lo necesita un poco de SasuHina y NaruSaku, pero nada fuerte. Después entenderán por que.

**Aclaraciones: **Sasuke, no había estado en la ladea desde hace casi 7 años, y tampoco Hinata, el sabe sobre y Naruto y Sakura, su razón de odio a estos 2 se dirá mas adelante en el fic. No se enamora de Sakura a primera vista, pero como esta acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención, siente molestia de que ella se vaya con Naruto, por otro lado Hinata si se enamora a primera vista de Naruto. Hinata también sabe lo que Naruto y Sakura guardan en su interior, pero a diferencia de Sasuke, ella no conoce ni los nombres ni los rostros de las personas que guardan aquellas bestias.

**Capitulo 2: La chica de ojos perla.**

**Naruto y Hinata.**

Siguió las huellas de la carroza que se había alejado mucho del campo de batalla, había dejado sola a Sakura, pero esta era una emergencia. Solo esperaba que no le pasara nada malo a su amiga.

Sacudió la cabeza. Kakashi-sensei estaba con ella, además, él podría manejar cualquier cosa.

Desde su posición lograba ver que había mas ninjas, la carroza estaba a un costado de ellos intacta; pero aquellos ninjas parecían rodear algo… _o alguien. _Sus pasos se fueron haciendo lentos, hasta llegar a una distancia prudente.

-¡¡OIGAN NINJAS DE PACOTILLA, DEJEN A ESA PERSONA Y PELEEN CONTRA EL FUTURO HOKAGE Y MEJOR NINJA DE TODO KONOHA UZUMAKI NARUTO DATTEBAYO!!-vociferó el joven ninja.

Los hombres se volvieron a ver de donde provenía aquella molesta voz y se toparon con la mirada desafiante del Uzumaki. Naruto pudo notar que había unos cuantos ninjas inconscientes, por lo visto aquella persona había logrado defenderse, pero aun así la cantidad era ridícula.

-_Uno, contra miles, que retorcido y sucio-_peso el joven-¡Muy bien bola de tarados, prepárense para luchar contra mi!

Los hombres comenzaron a reír, algunos de ellos se apartaron rebelando una cabellera negra-azulada, fue sólo una fracción de segundos, pero Naruto juro ver unos ojos perlados. La figura de la persona se fue desvaneciendo. Se había desmayado.

-Oe, mocoso, ¿Dónde esta tu niñera…quiero decir tu "sensei"?- soltó con burla el mas alto y robusto de todos, se aproximo al chico con andar confiado.

-¡TEME! ¡AHORA VERAS, KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!-El ninja observo asombrado como varias copias reales, aparecían enfrente de él.- ¿y bien…?- preguntaron las replicas en un eco ensordecedor- ¿no van a atacar?- los ninjas salieron de su asombro y se dirigieron a hacia él. Naruto saco sus armas y una lluvia de kunais cayó sobre los hombres. Naruto corrió deprisa a recoger el cuerpo inconsciente de la persona que estaba en el suelo; era muy ligero, y frágil. Acomodo mas el cuerpo entre sus brazos; y fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que la persona que se había enfrentado a esos ninjas era una chica.

Su cabello era corto, su piel era tan blanca como la de Sakura, sus facciones eran más suaves, pero igual de finas a las de su amiga, tenía varios rasguños, pero nada grave, probablemente estaba agotada por la pelea, traía puesto un kimono blanco con flores de campanilla azules y un obi de color azul también, si no fuera por la situación en la que se encontraban, pensaría que se veía muy bonita.

Volteo a ver como sus clones terminaban con el último de los ninjas y se dirigió a la carroza en busca de más personas, no había nadie más.

-¿Qué raro, por que viajarían 2 personas, por separado y sin protección?

-vaya… no pensé que fueras a razonar eso tu solo, Naruto.

-ya, ve Kakashi-sensei soy muy listo ttebayo.

-_Creo que no entendió, bueno mejor así_

-Kakashi-sensei… ¿Dónde esta Sakura-chan?-pregunto al no ver a su amiga cerca.

-Mm, ella esta cuidando del muchacho… Oe Naruto, ¿no sabia que tu y la chica ya habían socializaran tan pronto?- comento burlón el sensei al ver a la chica en brazos del Uzumaki.

-¿Nani…?- sintió como la joven se movía entre sus brazos, cuando dirigió sus vista a verla, se topo con unos ojos perlados-violáceos.

Hinata abrió los ojos poco apoco al sentirse flotar, se sentía segura y cálida…protegida, escuchaba voces a lo lejos; no quería despertar, sus ojos le pesaban, pero le perturbaba el hecho de no recordar, donde estaba. Los hechos recientes, el ataque de esos ninjas, la palea y la parición de ese chico, recordó abrir de ves en cuando los ojos y ver como aquel muchacho se cercaba a ayudarle sintió las mejillas arder al recordar al chico de cabellos rubios y rebeldes, tenia una sonrisa encantadora y sus mejillas llevaban unas extrañas marcas que parecían bigotes, sus ojos eran azules como el cielo.

-Anusa…anusa, Kakashi-sensei, la chica esta despertando.- la chica finalmente abrió por completo los ojos, topándose con la mirada azul del chico-¿te encuentras bien amiga?- dijo dirigiéndole una encantadora sonrisa.

Hinata se puso muy nerviosa y sintió como su cara comenzaba a calentarse, podía jurar que estaba más roja y brillante que un tomate. Kakashi observaba todo desde donde se encontraba con una gran sonrisa tras su mascara, parecía ser que la chica se había impresionado con Naruto. Pero toda la diversión de desvaneció de su rostro cuando la chica se volvió a desmayar, mientras Naruto le gritaba histéricamente si se encontraba bien, suspiro cansino; su expresión se volvió seria cuando su vista se dirigió a los ninjas que Naruto había derrotado, la mayoría eran cadáveres, aquellos que de verdad estaban vivos habían escapado y algunos de ellos se habían suicidado. Le llamo la atención lo que uno de ellos le había dicho antes de matarse.

-"_Prefiero hacerlo yo- la kunai se acerco a un punto especifico de su cuello- par él, seria mas divertido hacerme sufrir, tienes los mismos ojos malditos- agrego antes de que la sangre corriera por la kunai y su cuerpo cayera al piso."_

-Naruto- lo llamo su sensei- regresemos a donde deje a Sakura con el muchacho, seguramente también despertó-dicho eso comenzó a caminar hacia donde dejo a su alumna, tenia algunas cosas que preguntarle al chico y otras que informarle al Hokage.

-_"tienes los mismos ojos malditos"_

-

-

-

-Me estas lastimando…- le dijo Sakura, este chico era muy extraño, sus reacciones eran muy violentas, aunque su rostro no dejaba de ser inexpresivo, sus ojos eran tan negros, que no podía distinguir la pupila del iris, sus mirada tan profunda y penetrante, la ponía nerviosa, parecía haber un enorme vacio en los ojos negros, tanto que sentía la sangre helada.

Sasuke la soltó tan bruscamente, como la tomo, se levanto con agilidad y miro desde su altura a la chica que estaba sentada en el piso inspeccionando su muñeca.

-_Hmp. ¿como puede ser esta molesta y débil kunoichi, la responsable de "eso?-_pensó despectivamente el chico-_sus habilidades son mas mediocres que los del estúpido de…_

_-_¡NEE, SAKURA-CHAN!- ambos jóvenes voltearon a ver de donde provenía la voz, los ojos de Sasuke se hicieron mas afilados cuando vio que un hombre y un chico se aproximaban, Naruto aun llevaba a Hinata en sus brazos.

-Naruto, ¿Qué le paso a esa chica?

-¿Qué le hiciste a Hinata, Dobe?- le pregunto con voz fría él chico

-¡¿a quien le dices Dobe, eh Teme?!

-Ya basta esa no es forma de llevarse con sus compañeros de equipo…Sasuke, Naruto-interrumpió el hombre al ver la forma en que sus pupilos empezaban a formar su "amistad"

_-¿Qué dijo? ¿Compañero?... ¿este chico es Sasuke Uchiha_?-Sakura volteo a ver a Sasuke, ese muchacho, con un aire de frialdad y peligrosidad, ¿seria parte de su equipo?, ¿tendrían que confiar en él?

**Inner: ¡Pero si es tan guapo shanroo!**

**-¿si, será guapo y mister universo si tu quieres, pero a mi todavía me duele la mano-**comento molesta a su Inner

**Inner: demo, no me negaras que ese aire arrogante y peligroso no lo hace ver…**

**-¡no lo digas, no te atrevas!**

**Inner: amargada.**

**-pervertida.**

Naruto dejo de ver al chico, pera fijar su mirada en su amiga que estaba sentada en el piso sobándose la muñeca, fue entonces que vio las marcas que había en su muñeca, sus ojos centellaron con ira, ese…ese bastardo, había lastimado a Sakura, ahora sabia por que estaba tan asustada cuando Kakashi anuncio que ese sujeto seria parte del equipo. Dejo a la chica en el suelo delicadamente y camino hacia el Uchiha con la mirada seria y el odio plasmado en sus facciones, Kakashi advirtió las intenciones del rubio, pero decidió no intervenir, no era la forma más ortodoxa de crear lazos, pero tenían que empezar con algo.

-¡OYE TU BAKA, ¿Qué LE HICISTE A SAKURA-CHAN?!-le grito tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa, Sasuke era mas alto que Naruto, pero él no se dejaba intimidar tan fácilmente, mas cuando se trataba de su amiga, si cuando eran niños se arriesgo a que lo mataran, este sujeto se las pagaría.

Sasuke no movió ni un musculo, podía sentir las miradas de el hombre y de la chica sobre su espalda, este chico, era el otro responsable por "ese" suceso, sus ojos rebelaron el saharingan, Naruto retrocedió un paso contrariado, pero no lo soltó en ningún momento, Sasuke sonrió taimadamente, ese niño era un estúpido, pensar que él era el responsable por lo que paso hace casi 7 años…

Sus puños se cerraron, hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos, no lo pensó; sólo actúo, su puño fue a estrellarse justo a la cara de Naruto cayendo al piso. Kakashi abrió su único ojo visible con sorpresa, no pensó que fueran a llegar a tanto, una cuantas discusiones, insultos y se alejarían. Pero esto…

Tenia que detenerlos.

Naruto se levanto tan rápido, como recibió el golpe se dirigió hacia Sasuke que lo esperaba en posición de pelea listo para atestarle otros golpes. Sakura miro horrorizada como Sasuke había golpeado a Naruto, y este se había levantado tan rápidamente, listo para regresarle el golpe al moreno, debía detenerlos, esta era una pelea enserio, lo sabia por las marcas en las mejillas de Naruto que se habían vuelto mas profundas, por que el Uchiha tenia activado el saharingan. Corrió rápidamente, sintió, como si el tiempo y el destino se burlaran de la escena, sintió que corría en cámara lenta y que la distancia que le separaba del rubio era tanta que no lo alcanzaría a tiempo.

Kakashi se preocupo cundo vio a Sasuke haciendo los sellos para el Katon y se horrorizo mas cuando vio como Sakura corría en dirección a Naruto, esto no estaba bien, sabia que era mala idea que Sasuke, se uniera con Naruto y Sakura, se acerco rápidamente a donde estaba el Uchiha, para detenerlo. Sasuke tomo aire, ya casi llegaba. Sakura ya estaba con Naruto abrazándolo fuertemente, el la miro desconcertado sin percatarse de lo que Sasuke estaba apunto de hacer.

-Sasuke-kun…- una tímida voz alerto a todos, Naruto y Sakura se giraron a ver de donde provenía la voz. Hinata había despertado, Sasuke, ni se tomo la molestia de mirarla, simplemente detuvo su jutsu y miro a Kakashi sin emoción alguna, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Hinata se levanto torpemente, sus ojos se retuvieron un minuto en Naruto, recordando que él la había salvado de aquellos ninjas, no supo por que, pero sintió un enorme agujero en el estomago cuando vio como Sakura se aferraba a Naruto, no conocía al chico; ni siquiera sabia su nombre, ¿entonces por que le afectaba la forma tan desesperada con la que aquella chica se aferraba al torso del chico? , pero así era, le afectaba, por que aquellos brazos, la habían cargado, con tanto cuidado, con preocupación, con protección…con cariño.

Sasuke miro la forma tan extraña con la que Hinata observaba a Naruto y a Sakura, parecía… ¿dolida?, Sakura se aferraba a Naruto de forma tal, que a Sasuke le pareció que el chico no podía respirar, pero 

este no parecía afectado en lo absoluto. Sus ojos se entrecerraron con el saharingan aun activado, estudiando a la pareja, Sakura miraba a Naruto con preocupación, mientras el le dedicaba una sonrisa despreocupada y bobo, desde su punto de vista.

-_patéticos- _pensó con indiferencia.

Camino hacia Hinata con paso despreocupado, y sus manos en los bolsillos, cuando paso a lado de esos 2, miro de reojo por ultima vez aquella genuina preocupación que la chica demostraba por Naruto, ninguna parecía afectado por la intensa y triste mirada que Hinata les dedicaba.

-¿Estas bien?-le pregunto en cuanto estuvo a su lado, su tono era frio y no demostraba emoción alguna. Aun así, trato se ser educado con la chica y tratar de mostrar verdadero interés por su estado.

Pero ella parecía no escucharlo, seguía con la vista fija en aquellos 2, Kakashi también lo noto.

-Estoy bien Sakura-chan ttebayo- respondió alegremente y con un sonrojo en la majillas, mientras ella trataba de limpiar la zona afectada con el mismo pañuelo con el que, minutos antes Sakura intento limpiar el rostro de Sasuke.

No supo por que, pero a Sasuke le molesto aquello, pero decidió pasarlo por alto, aquellas muestras de afecto no estaban echas para él, ya no.

No quería ni necesitaba de esas tonterías.

No estaban echas para él.

Para alguien como él.

-¿Estas seguro?- insistió la chica con la preocupación muy marcada en su voz.

-Por supuesto dattebayo, esto no es nada para el futuro Hokage- sonrió ampliamente. Kakashi lo miro con una gota bajando por su cabeza, deberás que este niño si que era peculiar, dejo caer sus hombros un poco, pensó por un minuto que las cosas se iban a poner feas, fue muy oportuna de la chica Hyuga.

No necesitaba preguntar su nombre, sus ojos y el emblema plasmado al lado de la manga de ese kimono lo decían todo. Además Sasuke había mencionado su nombre. Ella era Hinata Hyuga.

Naruto y Sakura parecían absortos en su platica, como para notar las miradas de Sasuke y Hinata, pero no era así, Sakura podía sentir la mirada ónix tan penetrante de Sasuke en su espalda, un sonrojo adorno las pálidas mejillas de la kunoichi. Ahora Naruto era el preocupado por la actitud tan rara de su amiga.

-Sakura-chan, ¿estas bien?, ¿no tienes fiebre, por que te sonrojas?- pregunto ingenuamente el rubio

-Hum. Estoy bien Naruto, solo me siento un poco sofocada- le contesto, y era cierto, la mirada penetrante de Sasuke la estaba sofocando.

Kakashi les dirigió una mirada desesperante, ahora no solo tenia que tratar con un rubio hiperactivo, una kunoichi temperamental, si no con un maniaco envidioso.

La chica Hyuga era problema de Kurenai.

Lo que le extrañaba era la mirada tan dolorosa que ella le dirigía a Naruto y Sakura, y la de Sasuke que parecía estar llena de ira.

¿Celos…?

Pero, ¿por quien?, ¿de quien?

¿De Naruto? Había escuchado el rumor de que el Uchiha y la Hyuga estaban comprometidos, ¿es acaso por la forma en la que ella ve a Naruto?

No.

La mirada de Sasuke no sólo se enfocaba en Naruto, también en Sakura.

Sonrió detrás de la mascara, a Sasuke le había gustado Sakura y a Hinata, Naruto.

Pero no estaba muy seguro, la forma en que los miraba…

Eran celos, envidia. Si, estaba seguro, pero…

¿Eran celos del tipo sentimental, o…?

Abrió con sorpresa su único ojo visible

Ese tipo de envidia era muy peligrosa. Vigilaría al Uchiha, después de todo; ya tenia la orden de hacerlo, no se podía confiar en la opción sugerida por una serpiente venenosa y traicionera como lo era Orochimaru.

**Continuara…**

Esta cortito pero, tengo que escribir otra historia que tengo abandonada en mi ftlog, y tengo que avanzarle. Además, necesito las pocas neuronas que me quedan para escribir la otra historia.

Cuídense mucho.

Sean piadosos y dejen review.


	4. Capitulo 3: Equipo 7

Koko7180, muchas gracias por tu review, lo de Sakura y Naruto, no te preocupes. Con forme avance la historia vas a comprender. En cuanto a Sasuke y Hinata créeme que es mas por obligación que por genuino interés. Alma-chan, muchas gracias por tus reviews, me hace muy feliz que leas mi historia, en especial, por que se que no eres muy dada a ver Naruto o leer fic de esta serie; que leas mi historia y opines de ella, me reconforta.

Gracias por todos los lectores que se toman la molestia de leer mi fic.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, de ser así Sakura y Hinata no hubieran sido tan débiles en la 1 temporada, Naruto y Sasuke no se hubieran besado y Karin nunca, NUNCA hubiera existido. Son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, yo hago esto por que no tengo nada que hacer XD, no es cierto.

**Parejas: **NarutoxHinata, SasukexSakura, ShikamaruxTemari… por que mi historia así lo necesita un poco de SasuHina y NaruSaku, pero nada fuerte. Después entenderán por que.

**Aclaraciones: **hoy hace su aparición Haku. También habrá un recuerdo de Sakura sobre la infancia de ella y Naruto, y de como este, prometió protegerla.

**Capitulo 3:** **equipo 7**

Caminaron en silencio hacia la puerta principal de la aldea, según lo que les había dicho Sasuke, Hinata iba en una carroza acompañada por algunos guardias, el iba solo. Cuando fueron atacados de la nada. Así que probablemente la 2 carroza semi-destruida que vieron fue de donde aparecieron los bandidos.

Kakashi observo a los jóvenes, Sakura, Hinata y Naruto caminaban tranquilamente, Hinata iba sonrojada y feliz, Sakura iba meditabunda y Naruto… era Naruto, caminaba despacio, pero haciendo un escándalo por todo. Sasuke por otro lado, iba más alejado del grupo, su rostro no mostraba otra cosa que fastidio y molestia.

Miro el cielo pidiendo paciencia, tendría a un trió infernal bajo su tutela.

Recordó como momentos atrás los ánimos se habían calmado un poco.

¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬FLASH BACK¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬

"_Naruto se sintió observado y dirigió su mirada a donde se encontraba ese sujeto, lo miraba de una forma muy seria y con algo de molestia, Naruto frunció el seño, dispuesto a terminar lo que empezaron, con o sin Sakura presente, haría que le pidiera disculpas de rodillas a su amiga. Pero sus reclamos se quedaron en la garganta cuando desvió la mirada a la chica de los ojos perla."_

"_La chica cambio su semblante triste a uno sorprendido y avergonzado cuando su mirada se topo con los ojos azul cielo de el chico de cabellos rubios, sintió como su corazón palpitaba tan rápido que pensó que moriría, y como sus mejillas se teñían de carmín, sintió la garganta reseca y estaba segura que si intentaba hablar, la lengua se le trabaría; o en el mejor de los casos tartamudearía."_

"_Naruto se separo de Sakura y corrió hacia la chica ignorando las miradas sorprendidas de Sakura y Kakashi, y la desconfiada de Sasuke."_

"_cuando finalmente, llego a donde estaba ella, Hinata se sintió desorientada y asustada, ¿Qué iba a decirle?... ¿Cómo debía actuar enfrente de él?"_

"_Demasiado tarde, el chico ya estaba delante de ella con una gran sonrisa y los ojos brillantes de alegría, sonrió ampliamente y ella comenzó a temblar"_

"_-Hola amiga, que bueno que despertaste, ¿te encuentras bien?, estábamos preocupados por que te volviste a desmayar. Oe… estas azul ttebayo- Naruto hablo tan rápido que le tomo un segundo entender lo que le había dicho."_

"_Hinata soltó un suspiro, y solo en ese momento se dio cuenta de que estaba conteniendo la respiración por mucho tiempo. La genuina preocupación del chico, la reconforto gratamente, estaba acostumbrada a las preguntas escuetas y obligatorias que Sasuke le hacia, a las muestras de amistad de sus amigos y compañeros de equipo, pero no a la forma tan cariñosa con la que el chico le hablaba; era como si se conocieran de siempre, se sintió tan bien, tan querida. Naruto la veía extrañado, y Hinata noto que no le había respondido, pero no le salían las palabras."_

"_-Yo… etto… si- logro decir al fin la chica."_

"_-Que bueno. Me llamo Uzumaki Naruto, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"_

"_-Hinata…Hyuga… Hinata- su voz era apenas un susurro, intento hablar sin tartamudear; sin mucho éxito, sentía la mirada inquisidora de Sasuke taladrándole la espalda y eso le puso más nerviosa. Casi podía jurar lo que le quería decir mirándola de ese modo, como un reclamo escrito en sus ojos negros, a veces, los ojos de Sasuke eran tan poderosos como su Byakugan, ni el sharingan le daba tanto miedo." _

"_-Naruto…-escucho una voz femenina aproximarse a ellos y levanto la cabeza, topándose con unos ojos jade y unos cabellos rosas"_

"_El semblante de Hinata volvió a cambiar a uno triste, aun que seguía sonrojada, Sasuke ahora si estaba perdido, Hinata estaba actuando extraña, ella no solía cambiar e humor de esa forma, Hinata era algo callada, melancólica, casi taciturna… tímida, pero no era bipolar, como para cambiar de expresión cada 2 segundos"_

"_-Sakura-chan, mira ella es Hinata-chan.-dijo Naruto presentando a la tímida Hinata, que se sorprendió por el sufijo cariñoso con el que la llamaba."_

"_-Mucho gusto Hinata, yo me llamo Sakura, espero que seamos buenas amigas-le sonrió, a lo que Hinata le sonrió de vuelta"_

"_Kakashi que se había comenzado a sentir excluido de la charla decidió hablar por fin." _

"_-Muy bien chicos hay que regresar."_

_¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬FIN DEL FLSH BACK¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬_

Naruto, Hinata y Sakura parecían haberse caído bien desde el principio, el único problema era Sasuke, y ese era el problema con el que él tendría que lidiar, lo que le preocupaba era la clase de entrenamiento que había recibido de Orochimaru, o las cosas que sabría de Naruto y Sakura, le preocupaba el hecho de lo que podría hacerle a los chicos, y como podían reaccionar ellos para defenderse, especialmente Naruto; al tener al kyubi era mas peligroso.

Llegaron a la torre del Hokage, Kakashi le conto lo que había pasado y como había encontrado a Hinata y Sasuke, Sarutobi le dio una mirada significativa a Kakashi cuando menciono a Sasuke, eso no paso desapercibido para el joven.

-Uchiha Sasuke, se bienvenido. Por cuestiones de seguridad, el barrio Uchiha no ha sido abierto; así que vivirás aquí.-finalizo el Hokage mirando con seriedad al moreno.

-Seguridad mía o de _ellos_- la forma en que Sasuke se había referido a Sakura y Naruto había sonado despectiva, la sonrisa altanera solo logro inflamar mas el odio del rubio.

-Sasuke-kun…-le llamo Hinata al ver la forma tan despectiva con la que les hablo.

-¡TEME, AHORA VERAS TE VOY A…!

-Naruto. Cálmate- la voz del anciano hombre sonó seria, con un matiz autoritario

Naruto se detuvo y miro con odio a Sasuke que lo miraba con una mueca altanera, Kakashi no estaba seguro, pero le pareció ver un destello rojizo en los ojos. Sakura también lo noto, por lo que se apresuro a tomar del brazo de Naruto mirándolo suplicante. El soltó bruscamente su brazo y salió de la habitación sin mirar a su amiga.

Hinata y Sakura miraron con preocupación la puerta por la que el Uzumaki había salido, Naruto no era así, jamás había actuado de esa forma.

-

-

-

-

Otro golpe.

Naruto golpeo con mas fuerza al tronco, sus puños comenzaban a sangrar.

Otro golpe.

El chakra comenzó a fluir de sus manos.

Otro golpe.

Le tronco finalmente cedió rompiéndose por la mitad

Su respiración se había vuelto irregular, estaba cansado. Pero no físicamente, Naruto odiaba esa mirada. Siempre parecía que lo miraban así, parecía que miraban por sobre él, sonrió con melancolía, debería estar acostumbrado a esa mirada.

Así los miraban todos en la torre.

A él y a…

Sakura.

Le debía una disculpa, ella sólo estaba preocupada; y el había huido de ahí sin siquiera mirarla, pero… argh, gruño con enfado golpeando la pared. Ya estaba arto.

-_Voy a convertirme en Hokage, y entonces todos tendrán que mirarme desde arriba, todos me respetaran y se van a arrepentir dattebayo. _

Naruto volteo a ver de donde había aparecido aquella voz, Sakura estaba a unos cuantos pasos de distancia, estaba sentada en la rama de un árbol; sonreía y se balanceaba, Naruto desvió la mirada, no podía verla a la cara después de lo que había hecho.

Sakura bajo del árbol, estaba molesta si, pero no por lo que Naruto había hecho, si no, por la actitud tan infantil que estaba tomando el rubio.

-Sakura-chan-la llamo aun sin verla.

Ella no le respondió, aun así sabia que ella le estaba escuchando.

-Tu… -sonrió con tristeza- se supone que yo había prometido protegerte… ja ja- se rio sin ganas- y resulta que tu eres quien termina protegiéndome a mi.

Sakura lo miro seriamente, pero no pudo suprimir una sonrisa cariñosa, cuando recordó como Naruto le había prometido protegerla.

¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬

"_Los gritos se escucharon mas fuertes como los aullidos lastimeros de un animal agonizando."_

"_una pequeña niña de no mas de 4 años cubría sus oídos intentando no escucharlos, pero era inútil, sus pies estaban entumecidos por las cadenas, sus muñecas estaban rojas y tenia los ojos anchados de tanto llorar. Se acerco mas al cuerpo del niño que estaba a su lado y este le rodeo con sus pequeños brazos, acaricio el cabello rosado, intentando brindarle un poco de tranquilidad, Sakura miraba a Naruto intentando comprender como es que siempre tenia una sonrisa en el rostro, incluso ahí en ese tético lugar, donde 2 niños estaba siendo golpeados brutalmente por no haber terminado la misión."_

"_-ne, Sakura-chan, todo saldrá bien."_

"_Era mentira y ella lo sabia."_

"_Quería creerle, quería creer que no estaba ahí, que se encontraba en otro lugar."_

"_Pero estaban ahí, en un calabozo, apunto de ser golpeados y azotados; de solo pensarlo comenzó a temblar, sus labios estaban morados por el frio, con sólo una manta para cubrirse los 2, pero él siempre se la daba a ella"_

"_Naruto le sonrió, pero la sonrisa se desvaneció cuando escucho la puerta abrirse bruscamente, el pequeño niño aferro mas el cuerpo de su amiguita, mirando con odio al sujeto que miraba con una sonrisa perversa a los niños"_

"_-Se han salvado, mocosos. Hoy no tendrán golpiza- les dijo y sin ninguna ceremonia lanzo el cuerpo de otro niño de unos 4 años"_

"_Naruto soltó a su amiga para alcanzar el cuerpo antes de que se estrellara en el piso, pero las cadenas le hicieron caer dolorosamente al frio y duro piso, igual que el otro niño."_

"_Sakura cerro los ojos cuando sintió la mirada del hombre posarse sobre ella, el hombre la odiaba por lo que había pasado en la mañana, había sido humillado cuando ella, en un instinto de supervivencia había despertado el chakra de su Biju, el ninja de alto rango había sido vencido por una niña de 4 años. Sentía su mirada en ella con la promesa de muerte escrita en su cara."_

"_La puerta se cerro de un portazo, y sólo entonces Sakura se atrevió a abrir los ojos, Naruto estaba hincado lo mas cerca que las cadenas le permitieron del otro chico, finalmente el otro niño abrió los ojos, mirando desconcertado el lugar donde se encontraba, cuando sus ojos castaños se toparon con los azules de Naruto, sonrió. Como, ¿Cómo podían seguir sonriendo en el infierno donde se encontraban?"_

"_Esperanza, había dicho Naruto una vez"_

"_Pero ella ya no sentía esperanza, a sus 4 años deseaba morir"_

"_Y lloró"_

"_Porque sabia que ni siquiera podían matarla, la necesitaban, de la manera mas retorcida y horrible en la que se puede necesitar a una persona"_

"_Como un arma"_

"_Las lagrimas salieron sin control de sus ojos, ya no debería llorar, había llorado toda la noche, los ojos le ardían, pero no podía evitarlo. Le enseñaron a pelear, y a matar, aun que se había resistido al igual que Naruto, y siempre los golpeaban como castigo por no haber cumplido la misión"_

"_Y lloraba"_

"_Cuando Naruto decía que él recibiría 2 golpiza, pero que no la golpearan a ella, aun que al final también la golpeaban a ella también."_

"_Y lloraba"_

"_Cuando un sonriente, pero malherido le decía que tuviera esperanza; que él se aria fuerte, vencería a los ninjas malos y que los 3 se irían muy lejos a ser felices"_

"_Y lloraba"_

"_Por que Naruto, lloraba por las noches, cuando creía que ella ya se había dormido"_

"_Y lloraba"_

"_Por que era débil"_

"_-Sakura-chan…no llores- Sakura levanto la mirada para toparse con la mirada chocolate de Haku.- no me dolió.- le dijo sonriendo, tal como lo hacia Naruto después de que lo golpearan brutalmente"_

"_Mentía"_

"_Escucho los pasos de Naruto acercarse a ella, aun así no levanto la vista, siempre la veía llorar, quería sonreír para Naruto, como él sonreía para ella"_

"_-Sakura-chan…"_

"_Él estaba esperando que lo mirar, no quería, pero se lo debía, Naruto siempre acudía a ella, quería regalarle una sonrisa sincera, como las que él siempre solía regalarle."_

"_La pequeña niña levanto la vista, Naruto sintió un nudo en la garganta, Sakura-chan estaba llorando"_

"_- Te prometo…- trago saliva con dificultad-Te prometo hacer todo lo posible por que ya no vuelvas a llorar ttebayo_- _concluyo con una animada sonrisa"_

"_Ella parpadeo y comenzó a esbozar una radiante sonrisa"_

"_La primera en mucho tiempo"_

"_-ARIGATOU NARUTO- grito al tiempo que se abalanzaba a su amigo para abrazarlo con fuerza"_

"_Naruto le devolvió el abrazo con la misma efusividad, sintiendo esperanza… otra vez"_

"_-Sakura-chan, mira- la voz de Haku obligo a los niños a ver lo que estaba haciendo- es para que ya no pierdas tu sonrisa- dijo mientras abría la palma de la mano mostrando una pequeña flor se hielo."_

"_Sakura le sonrió agradecida mientras tomaba la pequeña flor de hilo"_

"_Ahora sabia que sentían Naruto y Haku, cuando tenían esperanza"_

_¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬_

Sakura cerró los ojos una fracción de segundo y volvió a abrirlos con una enorme sonrisa, Naruto la miro intrigado, Sakura era muy voluble, pero esa reacción era muy extraña.

Se acerco hasta quedar a unos cuantos centímetros de Naruto, y le dedico una sonrisa genuinamente cariñosa y tierna. Naruto estaba desconcertado, ¿había dicho algo inapropiado?, justo cuando estaba apunto de disculparse, por lo que sea que haya hecho, Sakura lo abrazo, con fuerza. Él chico rubio se quedo de piedra, ahora si estaba totalmente perdido.

-Naruto no Baka, tu siempre cuidas de mi, nunca digas lo contrario- le dijo ella con voz entrecortada, se separo un poco de él y lo golpeo en la cabeza, sacándole un enorme chichón

-Itaiii, Sakura-chan eso duele- se quejo él chico, pero las quejas murieron en su garganta cuando vio los ojos cristalinos de su amiga, volvió a abrazarla.

-Sakura-chan, onegai, no llores- le rogo su amigo al sentirla temblar para controlar los sollozos- yo prometí que no volverías a llorar, ¿Cómo quedo en esa promesa si lloras ttebayo?

Sakura no pudo reprimir una carcajada, Naruto siempre lograba ponerla de buen humor cuando se deprimía.

-

-

-

Los ojos carmesí, con 3 aspas comenzaron a desaparecer cuando vio como aquellos estúpidos "compañeros" suyos se fundieron e un cariñoso abrazo.

"_-Crea lazos con ellos"_

Le había dicho Kabuto hace unas horas atrás, hizo una mueca despectiva de sólo pensar que tendría que fingir una amistad con ellos, sus ojos ardieron con odio, activando el sharingan de nuevo, vio como Sakura volvía a golpear a Naruto y él se quejaba, se mordió los labios hasta rompérselos. El sabor metálico se coló por su boca, aun así no le importaba, sólo quería matarlos, matarlos a los 2 por lo que había hecho.

"_-El equipo 7- había dicho Kakashi cuando se quedaron solo ellos 2 con él Hokage- ahora formaras parte del equipo 7, junto con Naruto y Sakura."_

-El equipo 7- susurro- es una perdida de tiempo. Se bajo del árbol para caminar hacia donde se encontraba "su equipo", bien si pensaba que era una misión seria mas fácil para él fingir camaradería.

Sus ojos negros se fijaron en el rubio, él era un idiota, seria mas fácil engañarlo, sonrió con malicia, la chica…_Sakura, _seria mas fácil aun… una sonrisa torcida surco sus labios. Mientras formara parte de equipo 7 jugaría con esos 2; así, conocerían el dolor de la traición.

Para que en el último momento, Sasuke disfrutara ver sus caras de desconcierto al matarlos.

**Continuara…**

Poco a poco se va revelando el pasado doloroso de Sakura y Naruto, y dentro de poco la razón del odio de Sasuke hacia Naruto y Sakura también.

El próximo capitulo, conoceremos un poco de la infancia de Hinata y Sasuke, y por fin aparecerán los demás equipos, incluyendo Gaara y sus hermanos.

Sakura tendrá un sueño, que revela un poco de lo que Orochimaru tiene planeado para la ladea con la ayuda de Sasuke.


	5. Capitulo 4: Funestas Premoniciones

Koko7180, Gravity keehl. Gracias por sus comentarios, sip. Tengo muchos errores y en cuanto a la mezcla en el titulo, eso no es cosa mía. Mi compu a estado fallando y así sale, aun no se por que. Lo de la falta de ortografía, ahí si no tengo excusa, pondré mas atención a la hora de escribir, los bijus son las creaturas, a lo que tu te refieres (Koko7180) son Jinchūriki, y tuve que empezar la historia como en el capitulo 1 del anime y manga, por que así se habla un poco de lo que tal vez fueron los últimos pensamientos de Minato antes de "sacrificar" en cierto modo a su hijo, siento si soy repetitiva, pero también tengo la maldición de tener varias historias inconclusas en otros lados, incluyendo mi ftlog. Bien me estoy saliendo del tema, a lo que iba.

Gracias por los mensajes, sus comentarios son siempre bienvenidos, ayudan mucho a los que somos (como lo es en mi caso) escritores despistados.

Tratare de poner más atención a la hora de escribir, y le are caso a mi hermano postizo Saito, de no andar subiendo capitulo a media madrugada o escribiendo a las 5 de la mañana.

Bien ya volví a desviarme, así que, comencemos el capitulo.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, de ser así Sakura y Hinata no hubieran sido tan débiles en la 1 temporada, Naruto y Sasuke no se hubieran besado y Karin nunca, NUNCA hubiera existido. Son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, yo hago esto por que no tengo nada que hacer XD, no es cierto.

**Advertencias: **En este capitulo, se revela un poco de lo sucederá mas adelante. Originalmente así iba a empezar el fic. Pero decidí, cambiarlo. Tal vez sea algo confuso, pero tratare de explícales lo mejor que pueda. Espero no revolverlos, la razón de que sea algo revuelto es que esta visto desde el punto de vista (vaya la redundancia) de una sola, persona. Cuando ya ponga el capitulo como es, todos lo huecos se llenaran dándole mas sentido a la historia.

**Capitulo 4: Funestas Premoniciones.**

**ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

"_La lluvia caía incesantemente. Fría, le calaba hasta la medula; sentía un dolor en la pierna izquierda y sentía una punzada en el costado derecho, los parpados le pesaban y el olor de la sangre y la pólvora, mezclado con la lluvia la estaba perturbando. No recordaba donde estaba, ni como había llegado a donde fuera que estuviese, su mente estaba en blanco, y se sentía cansada, el dolor la estaba sofocando. Intento abrir los ojos, moverse, pero sólo consiguió una nueva punzada de dolor por todo su cuerpo"_

_El dolor era insoportable._

_No sabia si era la lluvia la que mojaba sus mejillas o las lagrimas del dolor que sentía._

_Escuchaba voces._

_Una de ellas le era muy conocida, estaban cerca de ella._

_--De… deja… déjala, no… te acerques… a Sakura_

_Conocía perfectamente esa voz. De entre millones que pudiera escuchar; esa voz siempre la reconfortaba._

_NARUTO._

_Con o sin dolor, comenzó a moverse, ignoro el frio, el dolor y comenzó a levantarse, sus ojos se abrieron poco a poco, estaba en un bosque, estaba casi oscuro, si no fuera por los truenos y…_

_Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par_

_La torre del Hokage._

_Se estaba incendiando._

_Se intento levantar cayendo al enlodado piso estrepitosamente; ¿Cómo demonios había dado a ese lugar? ¿Dónde estaba Naruto? Las preguntas asaltaron su mente con tanta rapidez, como sus ojos intentaban vislumbrar la silueta de su rubio amigo._

_Un trueno resonó por el bosque en un eco espectral._

— _¡RASENGAN!—Sakura miro intrigada el lugar de donde había provenido aquel grito, esa era la voz de Naruto._

_Con el cuerpo entumecido de frio y dolor, corrió como pudo adonde escuchaba la pelea, el corazón le retumbaba en los oídos, sus ojos se nublaban por las lágrimas que se negaba a dejar salir, tropezó con una rama, pero logro sostenerse, en ese momento, su rostro _

_palideció aun mas, y su rostro se desfiguro en una mueca de horror, el labio inferior le comenzó a temblar, dejo de retener las lagrimas. Dos figuras estaban enfrascadas en una fiera pelea, eran como 2 sombras fantasmales que se movían en a un son de muerte._

_Naruto._

— _¡Te voy a matar!_

_Naruto. Él…_

—_Vamos, quiero que si quiera lo intentes…Dobe. —le contesto la otra persona, Sakura pudo ver el cabello azabache del individuo, pero no podía ver su rostro_

— _¡ARGH, RASENGAN! —una gran bola de lo que parecía ser aire, se concentro en la mano de Naruto._

— _¡CHIDORI! —del mismo modo paso con el joven de cabellos negro, pero en su caso era como electricidad, el ruido era ensordecedor. Era tan fuerte, podía ver el chakra en su ataque._

_Naruto… él, estaba peleando, pero…_

_Las lágrimas corrieron furiosas por sus ojos, ese no era Naruto._

_No era el niño amable que le brindo esperanza _

_No era el Naruto que la hacia enojar con sus bromas infantiles_

_No era su amigo._

_Ese no era su Naruto._

—_Naruto, onegai… —su voz era casi un susurro— no dejes que te domine, por favor, detente._

—_¡¡TRAIDOR!! —bramo Naruto, con voz enronquecida._

_Ese no era Uzumaki Naruto._

_Ese era el Kyubi…_

_El chakra que salía de su cuerpo, era de un tono rojizo, tomando la forma de un zorro, sus uñas habían crecido al punto de parecer garras, sus colmillos también crecieron, el cabello estaba mas alborotado y erizado, las marcas de sus mejillas se hicieron mas profundas y sus ojos mas fieros._

_Rojos, con la pupila rasgada, como los de un demonio…_

_Negó furiosamente con la cabeza; Naruto no era un demonio, se encamino hacia ambos chicos con fuerza renovada, sus piernas le temblaban a causa del dolor t sentía tanto frio que podía jurar que el aire mezclado con la lluvia parecían atravesar sus piel, corrió hasta quedar a uno metro de él, advirtiendo su presencia, Naruto la miro sobre el hombro, su mirada parecía quemarla._

—_Naruto… por favor, detente—le suplico ella_

_Él la ignoro volviendo a tomar una pose defensiva ante el individuo que sonreía altaneramente, Sakura logro ver un destello carmesí en los ojos del desconocido._

—_Vete de aquí Sakura—se limito a contestarle, cuando vio que la chica no hacia amago de moverse, se volteo furiosamente— ¡QUE NO ENTIENDES, VETE DE AQUÍ!_

_Al ver que no se movía, Naruto comenzó a arremolinar el viento con su chakra, fue tanto y tan fuerte que la lanzaron lejos de la pelea._

_Sakura gimió, cuando escucho como sus huesos crujían al estrellarse tan bruscamente contra el roble, un hilito de sangre salió de su boca, jamás pensó que Naruto fuera capaz de lastimarla. Tenía miedo, ¿Qué pasaría sino podía controlarse?_

—_¡¡ERES UN MALDITO TRAIDOR!!_

— _¡Cállate y pelea __usuratonkachi!_

— _¡RASENGAN!_

— _¡CHIDORI!_

_Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron con sorpresa, al tiempo que veía todo, en cámara lenta, como si la vida se burlara de su ineptitud, dejo de escuchar el sonido de la lluvia, incluso la voz de Naruto parecía lejana, sólo escuchaba su corazón que parecía estar apunto de detenerse. _

_Cuando ambos ataques chocaron, una gran luz alumbro todo el bosque, Sakura alcanzo a distinguir, que el individuo con el que Naruto luchaba; parecía tener unas extrañas marcas en todo el cuerpo, y que salían de su cuello._

—_ahora conocen el sabor de la traición. Y el color de la venganza. —dijo una voz._

_Y todo se volvió negro._

_ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº_

Se levanto agitada, sentía unas cálidos brazos envolverla con cuidado, sus ojos aun estaña acuosos y su cuerpo temblaba incontrolablemente, finalmente pudo enfocar su vista correctamente en la persona que le sostenía.

Naruto.

Su rostro mostraba preocupación.

—Sakura-chan… ¿te encuentras bien?

Trato de regularizar su respiración, la garganta le ardía y tenía los labios secos, se paso la lengua por los labios, mirando a Naruto tratando de darle una sonrisa tranquilizante, sin mucho éxito.

—S…si_—_contesto al fin con voz enronquecida, Naruto la miro incrédulo.

— ¿estas segura, hace rato que estas gritando, intente despertarte varias veces, pero no podía?_ —_Sus ojos azules parecían examinarla_—_tuviste una pesadilla.

No era una pregunta era una afirmación.

—Yo…_—_su mirada se detuvo en la habitación casi destruida, el estante con sus libros y pergaminos estaba en el piso, su escritorio estaba partido por la mitad, la sabanas estaban rajadas y la puerta de su armario estaba salida, al igual que las cosas dentro de el._ —_ ¿Qué paso?_ —_pregunto desconcertada y asustada.

Naruto esquivo su mirada, Sakura no necesitaba mas respuestas. Había sido ella.

Levanto la vista topándose con la mirada preocupada de Hinata y la desconcertada de Sasuke, estaban en el umbral de la puerta, a una distancia prudencial, Hinata también viviría en la torre del hokage hasta que, los que quedaban de su clan volvieran.

La habitación se sumió en un silencio sepulcral, su sueño fue tan vivido que aun le dolía la espalda y sentía la ropa húmeda, pero supuso que era por el sudor.

—Sakura-san_— _le llamo la voz de la tímida Hinata_—_ si quieres, puedes… puedes dormir conmigo en mi cuarto.

—Gracias Hinata, creo que no podre dormir aquí hasta que arregle este desorden_—_le sonrió tímidamente a la chica, sintió una punzada en todo el cuerpo cuando se levanto haciéndola trastrabillar un, pero Naruto logro sostenerla a tiempo.

Con ayuda de Naruto y Sasuke, salió de la habitación, Sasuke la miraba sin emoción alguna, fingió no darse cuanta. No tenia ánimos para nada, no quería tener ese sueño de nuevo.

Esa voz.

Ese porte arrogante y esa sonrisa despiadada.

Ya sabia donde la había visto.

Sasuke era el chico de sus pesadillas (en todo el sentido de la palabra), lo que mas le perturbaba era la frase que escucho antes de despertar.

—_ahora conocen el sabor de la traición. Y el color de la venganza._

Debía ser cuidadosa, miro a Naruto antes de desaparecer por el pasillo, su mirada parecía dolida cuando peleaba con Sasuke.

_Traidor._

Las palabras resonaban en su cabeza.

¿Y ahora que?

Todavía no eran exactamente un equipo y Sakura ya tenia dudas sobre Sasuke.

**Continuara…**

**(N/A):** pues puse este capitulo de una vez, por que no voy a actualizar en un tiempo. Como 2 semanas, vamos a llevar a mi compu a que le quiten el virus, es que ya le hicimos de todo mi hermano y yo y no mas no se deja. Así que, dejare este capitulo.

Gracias por sus mensajes, espero actualizar pronto.

Les dejo un adelanto del próximo capitulo.

—_Sasuke-kun, no es mala persona Sakura-chan—le dijo Hinata. —es… sólo que, tuvo una infancia difícil._

—_Si, seguro—le contesto la chica peli rosada—debió y debe ser difícil ser el único ser humano que no ha usado el corazón._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Se cuidan. _

_Ai no kuroi._


	6. Capitulo 5: El regreso de Los Amigos

¡Dios es grande!, denle gracias a Dios y a mi amiga Angi-chan, que tuvo la bondad de prestarme su lap.

Pero solo por esta por unos días, así que me voy a poner a escribir como bólido.

Quiero agradecer a todos los que me han escrito review, excepto a una persona (cuyo nombre no mencionare) que no solo me insulto a mi, si no a todas las personas que me dejaron review, no se por que si eso no tenia nada que ver, sino que encima, estaba poniendo mi fic en otra pagina. Por eso pido de favor que si alguien ve mi fic en otro lado me avise de inmediato. La "tipa" ya me ha plagiado antes, esta persona hizo que me cansara de y me saliera, y entro bajo otro nombre. Si encuentro mi fic en otra página me veré en la necesidad de quitarlo.

Espero no llegar a eso.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, de ser así Sakura y Hinata no hubieran sido tan débiles en la 1 temporada, Naruto y Sasuke no se hubieran besado y Karin nunca, NUNCA hubiera existido. Son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, yo hago esto por que no tengo nada que hacer XD, no es cierto.

**Advertencias: **Pues… salen todos los equipos, va estar algo confuso, por que se hace referencia de que Naruto y Sakura estuvieron separados un tiempo, pero no se explica cuando y cuanto tiempo. Sale Gaara y sus hermanos, pero es una aparición cortita Y es casi al final. Sigue siendo seriecito, siente atracción hacia Sakura, no se alarmen o saquen el trinchete, es algo ligero, a los que les guste esta pareja a lo mejor (tal vez) haga algo leve. Pero muy leve (es que soy SasuSaku) aunque también odio al individuo por todo lo que ha hecho sufrir a Sakura. Y ahora le toca a Sasuke recordar.

**Capitulo 5: El regreso de Los Amigos.**

**ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

— ¡FRENTONA!- la chillona voz de una rubia casi le reventó los tímpanos a Naruto y Sasuke, Hinata salto desde su lugar por el enérgico grito de la chica.

Sakura sonrió al ver a su amiga correr a abrasarla, no se habían visto desde casi un mes, Ino y Sakura eran muy unidas. Ino siempre sintió que debía proteger a Sakura en el tiempo en que Naruto estuvo fuera, sabía que ellos 2 tenían un lazo muy especial; eran tan unidos, 

que solía decirles que terminarías casados, Sakura siempre sonreía o se reía. Nunca le tomaba importancia a los comentarios que su amiga hacia sobre ella y Naruto.

— ¡INO-CERDA!- Hinata y Sasuke no pudieron evitar mostrarse sorprendidos ante la muestra de "afecto" entre esas 2, ¿se suponía que eran amigas?

Naruto veía sonriente la escena, ya estaba acostumbrado al peculiar trato que esas 2 tenían, a lo lejos podía distinguir la silueta de Shikamaru, siempre con su gesto de aburrimiento en la cara, casi podía escucharlo decir algo parecido a…"mujeres problemáticas", mas atrás Chouji, con lo que parecía una bolsa de papas, desde que lo conocía no recordaba haberlo visto sin comida en la mano, o la boca.

—Oe, Naruto… cuanto tiempo sin vernos- salido Shikamaru, con una sonrisa perezosa.

—Verdad, dattebayo. ¿Cómo ha estado el cobarde numero uno de todo Konoha?

Shikamaru se encogió de hombros restándole importancia, luego con un gesto de cabeza señalo a las chicas, Ino y Sakura estaban abrazadas y llorando, como si no se hubieran visto en años, Naruto negó con la cabeza, dándole a entender que el tampoco comprendía el comportamiento de esas 2, ellas tenían una amistad mas complicada.

—Y… ¿Ellos quienes son?-pregunto Chouji, notando la presencia de Sasuke y Hinata.

— ¿Are…? Ah, la chica es Hinata-chan, ella ara equipo con Kiba y Shino, el anormal es Bakasuke, estará conmigo y Sakura-chan… ¡Itaiii!- se quejo el chico al sentir como lo golpeaban en la cabeza.

— ¿A quien llamas Bakasuke, usuratonkachi?- Sasuke volvió a golpear a Naruto con mas fuerza- Dobe.

—¡¡Ya déjame Sasuke-Teme!!

—Mendokusai… lo que necesitábamos, otra Sakura e Ino.

—Oye… Shikamaru, ¿Por qué Asuma-sensei, nos pidió que le esperáramos aquí?- pregunto Chouji aun comiendo.

—dijo algo acerca de los equipos, no recuerdo muy bien

—Shikamaru… ¿no me digas que no lo escuchaste por estar viendo las nubes?

—No me regañes, tú tampoco lo escuchaste por estar comiendo, y dudo mucho que Ino lo haya escuchado también, estoy seguro que en cuanto menciono el venir aquí, pensó en visitar a Sakura.

Mas alejados de los hombres Sakura, Ino y Hinata, platicaban amenamente.

—Así que tu aras equipo con Kiba y Shino, bien. Es un placer conocerte Hinata; mi nombre es Ino Yamanaka, yo hago equipo con el vago bueno para nada de Shikamaru y el gor…- se callo volteando rápidamente a donde se encontraban sus compañeros, Sakura también había volteado horrorizada de que la hubieran escuchado, pero no fue así, Chouji y Shikamaru estaba entretenidos viendo pelear a Sasuke y Naruto. —err… quiero decir… Chouji.

—ten cuidado con lo que dices Ino-cerda, si Chouji te hubiera escuchado, ya no tendríamos campo de entrenamiento.- Hinata las miro sin entender- créeme Hinata no es algo que quieras saber. Hinata asintió sin comprender muy bien las palabras de las chicas, pero lo dejo pasar.

—Mou… Sakura, que envidia me das, Sasuke-kun, es tan lindo- comento la rubia con una sonrisa boba y ojos soñadores.

—Si, será lindo y todo, pero es tan grosero, arrogante y…—un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al recordar el sueño de anoche- no me da mucha confianza.

—Ya, a ti no te da confianza nadie que no sea tu novio Naruto.- Hinata se puso pálida con las palabras de Ino.

—Sakura… Sakura-san…ano… Naruto-kun… él es… bueno… tu y Naruto-kun, son novios- pregunto la chica, mirando suplicante a Sakura.

Sakura e Ino se miraron mutuamente, Ino miraba a Sakura con sorna, Sakura le devolvió la mirada molesta. —No, te equivocas Hinata-chan, Naruto y yo no somos novios-dijo sin apartar la mirada de Ino- sólo somos amigos, nada mas- añadió mirando desafiantemente a su amiga rubia. Hinata respira mas tranquila y sus ojos se llenaron de satisfacción al saber que entre Sakura y Naruto no había nada más que amistad.

—Pero dinos Hinata…-interrumpió Ino — ¿Qué relación hay entre tu y Sasuke-kun?

—Sasuke-kun y yo…crecimos juntos-contesto simplemente.

—Me apiado de ti Hinata-chan- contesto en tono burlón Sakura- no me imagino estar a lado de Sasuke-kun toda la infancia, con lo amargado que es.

—Sasuke-kun, no es mala persona Sakura-chan—le dijo Hinata. —es… sólo que, tuvo una infancia difícil.

—Si, seguro—le contesto la chica peli rosada—debió y debe ser difícil ser el único ser humano que no ha usado el corazón.

—No soy el unico ser humano sin usar el corazón S-a-k-u-r-a-contesto una voz a su espalda.

Todos los músculos de cuerpo se tensaron, su rostro palideció y comenzó a sudar frio, ¡Ay no!, ¿en que lio se había metido?, ¿Por qué al Uchiha se le había ocurrido aparecerse cuando ella lo llamaba?, sentía la mirada afilada de Sasuke, clavada en su espalda.

De pronto 3 nubes de humo parecieron en el campo de entrenamiento, dejando ver la figura de 3 adultos. 2 hombre y 1 mujer. Nunca había estado más feliz de ver a sus sensies.

**Inner: shanroo, de la que nos salvamos**

**-si, pero dudo mucho que a él se le olvide mi inocente comentario**

**Inner: ¿inocente?, si claro. Ten cuidado con lo que dices Baka.**

—Perdonen el retraso chicos, me perdí en el…

— ¡MENTIROSO!- Gritaron Sakura y Naruto al mismo tiempo, interrumpiendo la patética y gastada excusa del sensei.

—Bueno-interrumpió la mujer. Kurenai sensei, era una jounin respetada y casi tan admirada por las jóvenes kunoichis, como Tsunade-sama. Era fuerte y con una gran habilidad, además era muy hermosa. Pero su belleza sólo era comparada con su habilidad, destreza y precisión a la hora de ejecutar una misión.- veo que aun faltan Kiba y Shino. ¿No puedo creer que alguien llegue mas tarde que tu Kakashi?

— ¿No estarás exagerando?, no siempre llego tan tarde.-se defendió el hombre con fingida voz ofendida.

Sasuke comenzaba a desesperarse, no sólo tuvo que soportar la esturdecieses de Naruto y compañía, también tuvo que resistir la ganas de estrangular a Sakura por su comentario. ¿Y a ella que demonios le importaba que fuera el único ser humano que no usara el corazón?, sonrió con arrogancia si la estúpida supiera, él si usaba su corazón, este estaba lleno de odio. Odio hacia ella y Naruto.

No pudo evitar que los recuerdos, aquellos que se había encargado de enterrar muy dentro de si, salieran a flote.

Esa noche, que aprendió a no confiar en nadie.

¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.FLASH BACK ¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.

"_Había salido temprano de la academia, sus padres y hermano habían ido a buscarlo a la academia, los maestros se acercaba a alabar a su hermano y decirle a su padre que Sasuke estaba prosperando mucho en sus entrenamiento, si continuaba así, podía llegar a la altura de Itachi."_

"_Su padre había dicho lo orgulloso q estaba de él, Itachi jugo un rato con el antes de irse a una misión en el escuadrón ANBU, junto con su padre, quedando solo él y su madre."_

"— _¡Déjenla en paz!- Sasuke miraba desde lejos como un niño de su misma edad, pero que nunca había visto, trataba de proteger a otra persona. Estaba acorralado por unos 5 niños más. Reconoció a la bola de abusadores, eran pésimos ninjas, seguramente por eso se metían con esos 2, por que no podían defenderse."_

"—_Okaasan, ahora regreso- le dijo a su madre antes de alejarse para detener esa injusticia, no es como si le importara, pero era miembro de un respetado clan, tenia que dar el ejemplo. Su hermano siempre le dijo que el deber del clan es el de siempre proteger a la aldea, así que tenia que ayudar a esos niños._

— _¿Qué pasa?, ¿no querías proteger a tu noviecita?- el tono burlón del niño, estaba comenzando a cansarlo, pero aun así no se movió, su amiga estaba asustada, nunca debió sacarla de la torre._

— _¿Por qué no vas a molestar a otro Saonji?- todos se voltearon a ver a la persona que lo estaba retando, el niño se sintió un poco cohibido al darse cuenta que se trataba de Sasuke._

—_Metete… metete en tus asunto Uchiha.-el niño tartamudeo un poco, sabia que estaba pisando terreno peligroso, Sasuke tenia grandes habilidades shinobis para tener sólo 5 años._

_Sasuke sonrió taimadamente y camino arrogantemente ante la bola de ineptos que trataron inútilmente de intimidarlo. Su sonrisa se ensancho, cuando todos comenzaron a retroceder, hasta que finalmente se fueron, huyendo cobardemente._

—_Vaya bola de ineptos.- pensó mientras se acercaba a donde estaban los 2 niños._

— _¿Qué quieres?- le pregunto desafiante el niño rubio, parándose delante de quien estaba en el piso. Su cara estaba llena de golpes y rasguños, al igual que sus piernas y puños._

—_No le are nada.- el niño rubio relajo su postura y se dio la vuelta para darle la mano a la persona que estaba en el piso. Sasuke pudo distinguir unos cabellos rosados._

—_Muchas gracias por ayudarnos, dattebayo. Me llamo Uzumaki Naruto.-dijo presentándose alegremente, como si no hubiera pasado nada._ —_Y ella… es Sakura-chan.- Sasuke finalmente pudo ver que a la otra persona que molestaban, era una niña, estaba escondida detrás de Naruto, su cara también tenia rasguños y golpes, sus ojos se entrecerraron y sus manos se encresparon, menuda bola de valientes, meterse con una niña, eso era de cobardes._

—_Hmp. Me llamo Sasuke…Uchiha Sasuke._

_Naruto y Sakura sonrieron a su nuevo amigo__, se sentían felices de que alguien les hubiera tratado bien en aquel lugar desconocido, pero a la vez tan familiar._

_Sasuke por otro lado, pensaba de donde podrían haber salido esos 2 niños, jamás los había visto en la academia, ¿serian hijos de comerciantes o de algún feudal?_

—_Naruto…- la suave voz de la niña llamo la atención de ambos.- ya es tarde, nos deben estar buscando._

—_Tienes razón, bueno Sasuke, muchas gracias por tu ayuda.- Naruto extendió su mano en señal de despedida, ofreciéndole una amistosa sonrisa a Sasuke, sin saber muy bien como reaccionar, Sasuke le dio la mano con una expresión extraña, generalmente, los niños no solían hablarle, le temían, le odiaban y lo respetaban, pero ninguno le había ofrecido la mano en señal de amistad. No pudo evitar sentirse feliz y expresarlo con una sonrisa sincera._

— _¡SAYONARA SASUKE!- le grito el niño corriendo en dirección a la salida._

_Tan distraído estaba que no sintió la presencia de la niña acercarse a él para darle un suave beso en la mejilla. Sasuke se quedo en shock, ninguna niña se había atrevido a hacer algo tan osado como era darle un beso en la mejilla, su rostro tomo un suave tono carmín, llevándose una mano a la zona donde aun sentía el efímero roce, pero aun le hacia sentir cosquillas, Sakura no parecía afectada en lo mas minio; sonreía con toda la naturalidad del mundo, agito su mano en una forma de decirle adiós, aun sonriendo._

—_Fue un place conocerte Sasuke-kun, espero volver a verte pronto.- después de la pequeña despedida Sakura se fue en la misma dirección que su amigo rubio._

—_Parece que haz hecho 2 nuevas amistades, Sasuke-chan.- la voz de su madre tan cerca lo asusto, haciéndolo respingar._

—_Hn, es una niña muy atrevida, y el chico es raro.-agrego con indiferencia comenzando a caminar con las manos en los bolsillos, en sentido contrario a donde ellos habían ido, seguido de cerca por su madre que sonreía dulcemente._

¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.FIN DEL FLASH BACK¬¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬

Volteo a ver a Naruto y Sakura, los odiaba, los odiaba mas que a nada, ojala ese día no hubiera intervenido, y hubiera dejado que esos estúpidos les hicieran lo que quisieran

Naruto le había estrechado la mano en señal de agradecimiento y amistad.

Sakura le había dado un beso en la mejilla.

El sólo recordarlo le hacia sentir cosquillas, negó furiosamente. Aquella niña no existía.

Las personas que tenia enfrente eran unos Jinchūriki, objetos, armas shinobis y como tal los trataría, no tenían valor alguno. Su existencia no importaba.

Tenia que olvidarse de esos recuerdos.

—Anusa…anusa, Sakura-chan. ¿No son esos Kiba y Shino?- pregunto el chico rubio el ver como unas figuras se acercaban— ¿parece que vienen con alguien mas?

El rostro de Sakura se ilumino cuando distinguió quienes eran las personas que acompañaban a Kiba y Shino. La figura de una chica y 2 muchachos, uno con una especie de calabaza y otro con una marioneta le eran inconfundibles.

— ¡NARUTO, SON TEMARI-CHAN, KANKURO-KUN Y GAARA-KUN!-grito emocionada la joven, Naruto, no perdió el tiempo y corrió a recibir a sus amigos, seguido de cerca por Sakura.

Gaara sonrió casi imperceptiblemente al ver a sus viejos amigos correr hacia él, no los había visto desde hacia 2 años, Suna le parecía tan solitaria sin la escandalosa presencia de Naruto o de las interesantes tarde que pasaba platicando con Sakura.

Se sentía bien volver a ver a sus amigos.

**Continuara…**

Jo Jo, pues hasta aquí le dejo, como ven ya pareció Gaara y sus hermanos, Kiba y Shino están haciendo un encargo, por eso no han aparecido.

Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que han dejado review en esta historia y en la otra de CHANCES, significa mucho para mí todos los mensajes que han dejado.

Sigan dejando review, así, me pongo feliz

Si soy feliz actualizo más rápido.

XD, bien chantajista, ¿verdad?

Bye.

Condense mucho

Ai no Kuroi.


	7. Capitulo 6: Los Demonios del Pasado

Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, lamento mucho la demora en este capitulo, pero tuve que terminar el ultimo capitulo de CHANCES, además de estar trabajando en su secuela, y también este capitulo. Se que no debería andar escribiendo otras historias, pero… no puedo evitarlo, cuando a mi musa no se le ocurre irse de vacaciones (por tiempo indefinido), le saco provecho, es mejor a andarme quemando mis únicas 2 neuronas que me quedan. Los capítulos salen mejor.

Necesito reviews, no puede ser posible que en esta historia donde le pienso lo mejor posible, casi no reciba reviews; que casi todos son de Alma-chan (Hidari Kiyota) y Tamara (koko7180), Chances tuvo, con solo 3 capítulos 23 reviews, venga yo se que esta está algo monótona, pero denle una oportunidad, prometo que estará buena, tanto o mas como Chances, ahora si. A lo que iba. Y la duda que tienes (koko7180) generalmente en los fanfic, ponen bijuu, pero es por que la u se escucha extensa, anduve investigando y es Biju, pero con acento a la u, para que se escuche mas fuerte o larga la u.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, de ser así Sakura y Hinata no hubieran sido tan débiles en la 1 temporada, Naruto y Sasuke no se hubieran besado y Karin nunca, NUNCA hubiera existido. Son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, yo hago esto por que no tengo nada que hacer XD, no es cierto.

**Advertencias: **Sasuke termina de recordar su "feliz" infancia (nótese el sarcasmo en la palabra feliz) cuando conoció a Sakura y Naruto, los lazos se van creando y los sentimientos de amistad hacia Naruto y Sakura van regresando. Pero Orochigay (XD) le recuerda a Sasuke "aquel" suceso, para que siga despreciando a su equipo. La famosa foto del equipo siete hará su aparición. También se hará referencia de cual es el Biju de Sakura. En mi fic los Akatsuki son buenos. Itachi no mato a su familia, pero le deje que Sasuke quiere matarlo, por haberlo abandonado, sintiendo que traiciono a su familia.

**Capitulo 6: Los Demonios del Pasado.**

Provenía de un poderoso clan.

El más respetado.

El más temido.

Y después…

No quedo nada.

¿Por qué?...

—"_Sasuke-chan, es hora de levantarse. Itachi y tu padre están esperando._

—"_Ahora voy Okaasan"_

¿Por qué?...

—"_Has mejorado mucho Sasuke. Pronto, serás tan bueno como Itachi._

—"_Otousan… arigatou._

¡¿Por qué?!...

—"_Sasuke, mañana entrenaremos. Te entrenare tal, como lo prometí._

—"_¿de verdad Aniki?_

—"_Si, pero… tienes que levantarte temprano._

—"_¡lo hare!"_

Pero ese día nunca llego.

"_Sangre por todos lados, toda la aldea estaba sumida en un caos, edificios y casa semi destruidos, había varios cadáveres de todos en la aldea, explosiones se escuchaban por toda la aldea. Buscaba a sus padres por cada rincón, la academia también había sufrido por el repentino ataque; no entendía nada, escuchaba palabras que no comprendía. Corrió en sentido contrario a donde todos en la villa, varios trataron de llevarlo a refugiarse, él se negó. Lagrimas rodaban por su cara sin control alguno._

_Sasuke llego hasta donde veía a varios ninjas peleando contra algo…_

_Parecía ser una cosa no mas grande que él, pero les estaba dando mucho trabajo, eso; con lo que los AMBU peleaban tenia forma de gato, pero el chakra que sentía de eso era perverso, sintió la sangre correr fría y pesada por sus venas, la garganta se le seco y su cuerpo se entumeció. Entonces los ojos de esa criatura se encontraron con los de él._

_Su cuerpo se tenso y su rostro se contorsionó en una mueca de horror al ver de cerca el cuerpo de 2 shinobis completamente desmembrados, cayó de rodillas con la mirada perdida en la nada. Uno de esos ninjas, tenía el emblema de los Uchiha. El rugido de la bestia lo alerto de un ataque, tenia miedo. No podía encontrar a su hermano o a sus padres por ningún lado, e iba a morir._

—"_¡¡Sasuke!!"- una voz lo llamo desde su espalda, Sasuke reaccionó ante la voz de su hermano. Pero se dio cuenta de que la bestia también lo había hecho, aproximándose con velocidad inhumana hacia su hermano._

_Itachi se posiciono a forma de defensa, sonriéndole a su pequeño hermano de forma tal, que parecía una despedida._

_Itachi sabia que iba a morir._

_Moriría protegiendo a su pequeño hermano._

_Un aullido lastimero se escucho en la lejanía, deteniendo a la bestia de golpe. Ni Sasuke, ni Itachi se atrevieron a moverse, de la misma forma como había corrido hacia Itachi, desapareció entre los escombros de la villa._

_Sasuke sintió una punzada en el corazón y volteo a ver a uno de los ninja que estaba desmembrado. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando la mascara término de romperse rebelando el rostro de ese hombre._

_Aun que Itachi había corrido para taparle los ojos a su hermano, no pudo evitar que viera el cuerpo desmembrado…de su padre._

_El grito horrorizado del pequeño Sasuke, fue acompañado por los aullidos de unas bestias._

_-_

_-_

_-_

Dolor.

—"_Sólo sobrevivieron, Itachi-san y Sasuke-kun"_

—"_Y… ¿mi Okaasan?_

—"_Mikoto-sama… también murió"_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Lo perdió todo, en una noche…

—"_No… ¿no ha quedado nadie?_

—"_lo siento mucho… Itachi-san. _

_-_

_-_

_-_

Odio.

Impotencia.

Frustración.

—"_Yo se quien es responsable por la muerte de tu clan… Sasuke-kun"_

—"_¿Quién fue?_

—"…"

—"_¡¡DIMELO!!"_

—_Uzumaki Naruto… y Haruno Sakura._

-

-

-

—_Muchas gracias por ayudarnos, dattebayo. Me llamo Uzumaki Naruto… y ella es Sakura-chan._

— _¡SAYONARA SASUKE!_

—_Fue un place conocerte Sasuke-kun, espero volver a verte pronto._

_-_

_-_

_-_

Confió en ellos.

-

-

-

—"_Sasuke-kun, eres nuestro primer amigo oficial, en Konoha"_

—"_¡Si, Sasuke-teme será nuestro primer amigo oficial en Konoha dattebayo!"_

—"_Hmp."_

—"_¿are?, Sakura-chan, Bakasuke se sonrojo."_

—"_¡Yo no me sonrojo usuratonkachi!"_

_-_

_-_

_-_

—"_Muy bien, Sasuke-kun, te veremos mañana. Naruto y yo tenemos que volver a casa."_

—"_Hasta mañana teme"_

—"_Dobe"_

—"_Ya vámonos, mañana se pelean todo el día si quieren"_

—"_Sa…Sakura… Naruto."_

—"_¿Qué pasa, Sasuke-kun?_

—"_Mañana es mi cumpleaños. Mis padres me permitieron traer… amigos a casa, si quieren…"_

—"_¡Estaremos ahí, ¿verdad Sakura-chan?!_

—"_Hai"_

-

-

-

Mintieron.

-

-

-

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, aun que su expresión seguía siendo nula, sentía que la garganta le quemaba y los ojos le ardían, gruño.

Sus ojos se detuvieron en el pequeño porta retrato, que horas atrás le habían entregado, ahí estaba la 1 foto del equipo 7.

Los odiaba.

Y sin embargo, no podía olvidarse del recuerdo de Naruto y Sakura indefensos. Sonrió con ironía, tal vez ellos eran débiles y patéticos, pero las bestias que traían dentro de si, no. Esas bestias eran las causantes de que medio país de fuego fuera destruido, que su clan fuera exterminado casi por completo; ellos habían causado una destrucción masiva.

Sólo quería matarlos.

Quería borrar sus rostros de su mente.

De sus recuerdos.

Por que aunque no lo admitiera…

Y fuera retorcido.

Tenía recuerdos felices con esos 2.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Bajo a comer, recorriendo en silencio el oscuro pasillo; aun así pudo distinguir la figura de esa serpiente, literalmente.

Orochimaru.

Los ojos dorados, como un depredador; se posaron sobre Sasuke, quien torció la boca con desagrado al verlo, no estaba de humor para nada, mucho menos para ese sujeto tan molesto.

—Buenas noches… Sasuke-kun.- su tono burlón y malicioso, sólo lo ponía de peor humor

— ¿Qué quieres?

Orochimaru sonrió ante el tono tan arisco del chico, pero aun así no podía pasar por alto el semblante diferente del chico, aun sentía rencor por Naruto y Sakura, lo podía ver; pero… también podía ver un ligero cambio.

—Recuerda, que… el chico kyubi y la niña Nibi, son los responsables de la muerte de tu clan

Sasuke cerro los puños con tanta fuerza, que las palmas de sus manos sangraron cuando se encajo las uñas. El sharingan se activó, mostrando la fiera y molesta mirada de él.

—Si viniste solo a eso, puedes largarte de una vez. No necesito que me digas lo obvio.-contesto con voz molesta, en la oscuridad del pasillo, el sharingan fulguraba de forma siniestra. —Eres tu quien debería estar haciendo algo útil.

Orochimaru sonrió cínicamente y se fue dejando al Uchiha solo, antes de desaparecer se volteo a verlo con seriedad.

—A partir de mañana, en un mes Todo comenzara.- después desapareció en la oscuridad.

**Continuara…**

**ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

¿Confuso?

Pues bien a partir del siguiente capitulo las cosas se pondrán interesantes, Sasuke comenzara aganarse la confianza de Naruto, pero con Sakura las cosas serán mas difíciles.

Así que empleará un plan en el que el terminara cayendo.

Jo Jo, Sasuke planea enamorarla, por sugerencia de Kabuto.

Aquí les dejo un pequeño adelanto.

—"_¿Qué pasa, el gran Sasuke Uchiha no puede engañar a una simple chiquilla?_

—"_Estúpido, ella no será problema"_

—"_No, no lo será… si la enamoras"_

—"_¿Qué pasa Sakura?- se a cerco tanto que la punta de sus sandalias se tocaron.- ¿acaso no dicen por ahí que eres la mejor?- la acorralo en un árbol, tenia razón. Ella no era problema, débil, ingenua y estúpida.-entrena conmigo.-sus brazos la interceptaron, poniéndolos a cada lado de su cuerpo, impidiéndole huir"_

_Adiós gente bonita_

_Dejen review_

_Ai no kuroi_


	8. Capitulo 7: Mascara de Falcedades

Gente bonita y conocedora, siento mucho el tardarme con este capitulo, es que en el hospital, solo me prestan la lap, por un rato y me puse a escribir ambos capitulo (Domesticate to the Beast y esta), y acabe mas rápido la otra.

Gracias, por todos los review, no saben lo feliz que me hacen, cuando salga del hospital, prometo actualizar mas seguido. Mientras, tendrán que esperarme un tiempecito, pero les prometo que la espera valdrá la pena.

**Agradecimientos:** Yesy-chan, Nevan17, Koko7180, Hidari Kiyota, ángel del demonio, gracias por todos sus review, me hacen felices, también a los que se toman la molestia de leer mi historia, aun que no dejen review.

Koko7180: tu duda con lo del Nibi se aclara en este capitulo. Que lo disfrutes.

Alma neechan: lo de Orochimaru y de quien mato a la familia de Sasuke e Itachi, se aclara mas avanzado el fic.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, de ser así Sakura y Hinata no hubieran sido tan débiles en la 1 temporada, Naruto y Sasuke no se hubieran besado y Karin nunca, NUNCA hubiera existido. Son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, yo hago esto por que no tengo nada que hacer XD, no es cierto.

**Aclaraciones: **saldrá Kabuto, Gaara y sus hermanos harán aparición, otra vez… en este capitulo, se hace referencia que ya paso un tiempo, por eso habrá algunos Flash back, es hora de que Sasuke empiece a sentir atracción hacia Sakura.

**Capitulo 7: Mascara de Falsedades.**

Naruto y Sasuke formaron una amistada/rivalidad en el mes que se había formado el equipo, se insultaba, pelaban y comían juntos, tenían una amistad mas peculiar, que la de Ino y Sakura. Incluso parecía que se conocían desde siempre.

Eso preocupaba de sobre manera a Sakura.

Naruto era muy confiado, a pesar de haber tenido un pasado desolador, nunca se le veía desconfiado de las personas, siempre era risueño y amigable.

Sasuke, por otro lado, siempre parecía arisco con el chico, casi nunca hablaba y cuando lo hacia, era con Hinata; empero, parecía llevarse bastantemente tolerable con Naruto. Aunque con Sakura era muy diferente. Ella lo evitaba en lo posible, cuando ellos 2 estaban juntos, parecía que hubiera un muro entre los 2, que ninguno se esforzaba en romper, mas bien, parecía que quisieran mantenerlo.

Entre ellos 2 parecía haber una tensión palpable.

Sakura lo miraba con desconfianza y algo de temor, a pesar de que Sasuke, tuviera un semblante inexpresivo, cuando sentía la mirada de Sakura sobre él, sus ojos ónix, le regresaban una mirada llena de rencor.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

— ¿Qué pasa, el gran Sasuke Uchiha no puede engañar a una simple chiquilla?- comento la burlona voz de Kabuto, uno de los tantos estúpidos (según Sasuke) a las ordenes de Orochimaru.

Sasuke le miro enfurruñado, con el sharingan. Eso calló al chico. Ese día no habían tenido entrenamiento con Kakashi, por lo que cada quien andaba por su lado, por eso salió en busca de Orochimaru, para que lo entrenara. Pero esa serpiente no estaba, por lo que se tuvo que quedar a oír las estupideces de Kabuto. La oscuridad del lugar, y el ambiente tétrico, iban muy a cuerdo a la serpiente traicionera y maliciosa que era Orochimaru.

Un perfecto nido de serpientes.

—Te has ganado la confianza del chico kyubi. – hizo una pausa, al ver la expresión tan arisca del chico. — sin embargo, la chiquilla Nibi, parece un gran reto para ti. Sasuke-kun.

— Estúpido, ella no será problema.-la sonrisa maliciosa de Kabuto, le advertía al Uchiha que no le gustaría lo que iba a decirle. Nunca le gustaba oír las estupideces de Kabuto.

—No, no lo será… - la sonrisa de él se ensancho-… si la enamoras.

Sasuke bufo ante la estúpida idea de Kabuto.

—Kabuto, deja de tomarte tus drogas, ya te pudrieron el poco cerebro que te queda.- el aludido sólo lo miro divertido.- ¿Qué?

—No sabía que el gran Sasuke Uchiha se sintiera intimidado por una chica.

Sasuke, que ya cansado de los comentarios de Kabuto; estaba por salir, se detuvo de súbito. La mirada carmesí del sharingan parecía más mortífera, en ese momento. Kabuto trago duro y su respiración se volvió irregular.

Una sonrisa torcida cruzo los labios del moreno dándole un aspecto más cruel.

—Trato.- dijo él, después desapareció en la penumbra del pasillo.

Kabuto se relajo cuando dejo de sentir la presencia del Uchiha. —Sasuke-kun es igual de retorcido que usted, Orochimaru-sama; será un estupendo cuerpo receptor.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

—Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan.- el estridente ruido del rubio sorprendió a las jóvenes, y a medio Konoha presente. —La he estado buscando dattebayo, ¿donde estaban?

— ¡Naruto-Baka, nos asustaste a mi y a Hinata-chan!- le regaño Sakura.

—Je…je, gomen, gomen. Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan.- se disculpo Naruto, Sakura rio ante el incorregible comportamiento de su amiga, estaba aliviada de que no estuviera con Sasuke.

—No… no te preocupes… Naruto-kun, tu… no… no me… asustaste.- Hinata se sentía sumamente feliz, desde que había conocido a Naruto, se sentía feliz, segura… amada, un sonrojo mas fuerte cubrió sus mejillas ante el pensamiento. Pero era cierto, Naruto era alegre, amable, aunque algo despistado, según Sakura e Ino, pero era de confianza. Su sueño era convertirse en Hokage, quería ser un ninja más fuerte, quería respeto.

Y luchaba para convertir su sueño en algo real.

Lo admiraba tanto.

_Le quería tanto._

Su mano se poso en su pecho, a la altura de los latidos furiosos de su corazón. Le dolía, por que aun que sabia que le quería, los sentimientos de Naruto parecían pertenecer únicamente a Sakura, aunque ella lo negara.

Era evidente.

Todos lo sabían.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº ººººººººººººººººººººººººººº _FLASH BACK_ ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

—_Hinata, cuanto tiempo sin vernos.- le llamo una voz, la chica sonrió feliz al ver de quienes se trataban, podía reconocerlos bien, no habían cambiado mucho en el ultimo año._

— ¡_Kiba-kun, Shino-kun!- un ladrido, de inconformidad se escucho cerca, no puedo evitar reírse._ —_Discúlpame Akamaru, a ti también te extrañe._

—_Hinata, ¿conoces a Kiba y a Shino?- pregunto Ino, al ver con la familiaridad con la que se hablaban, la mayor parte del tiempo Shino suele estar en compañía de Kiba, y a su ves, Kiba solía estar en compañía de los 3 vagos de Konoha._

—_Hai, Kiba-kun y Shino-kun son bueno amigos míos.- contesto simplemente recibiendo amistosos lengüetazos departe de Akamaru. Se sentía a gusto, pronto retomaría las amistades que dejo en Konoha._

_Pero todo el optimismo se derrumbo cuando sus ojos se fijaron en la imagen de más adelante, alejados de los demás, Sakura y Naruto platicaban con unos chicos que no había visto antes en Konoha, pero eso no era lo que la preocupaba, sintió un vacio en la boca del estomago. Sakura y Naruto sonreían y se abrazaban, aunque Naruto siempre sonreía afable a todos los que conocía, parecía regalarle sus más encantadoras sonrisas a Sakura, y solo a ella, siempre estaban juntos. Siempre._

—_Mendokusai, ¿esos 2 nunca dejan de abrazarse?- Hinata sintió tanto dolor con las palabras de Shikamaru._ — ¿_no entiendo como pueden estar todo el día así?_

—_Déjalos Shikamaru, yo creo que se van tan lindos.- comento la rubia viendo la escena, como lo hacían todos, incluso Sasuke._ —_ están destinados a estar juntos_

"_Destinados a estar juntos"_

_ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº_

— ¿Hinata-chan, estás bien?- le llamó el chico, posando una mano en su hombro.

La chica pareció reaccionar en ese momento, sentía escozor en los ojos y veía borroso, sólo en ese momento se dio cuenta de que estaba derramando las lágrimas que no se había atrevido a derramar aquel día.

Naruto y Sakura le miraban preocupados.

—Si, no se preocupen, es… Sólo que, recordé un mal momento. Eso es todo.- una mentira a medias, pensó con dolor. Les dedico una sonrisa nostálgica, que les hizo sentir la tristeza de la chica.

Naruto la miró con seriedad, y un arrebato para hacer sentir mejor a la chica, la abrazó transmitiéndole una calidez, que no pensó sentir otra vez.

—No te preocupes, ahora estas entre amigos. Ya no tienes por que recordar cosas desagradables, no con Naruto Uzumaki aquí ttebayo… ¿are?- Naruto separo un poco el cuerpo de Hinata, sólo para notar que la chica estaba inconsciente. — ¡¡KYYYAAAA, SAKURA-CHAN, SAKUR-CHAN, HINATA-CHAN… HINATA-CHAN, SE DESMAYO!!

— ¿EH…? ¡¡NARUTO-BAKA!! ¿Qué estas esperando, hay que llevarla a casa?

— ¿A casa… pero?- replico él, sin saber el porque del repentino desmayo de la chica.

—Naruto… eres tan tonto.- murmuro con pesar, ¿Cómo era posible que no se diera cuenta de los sentimientos de Hinata? — vamos, muévete Baka.

Sakura estaba feliz, su amigo tendría pronto una "novia"

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Lanzó una kunai contra el blanco, dando justo en el centro.

Luego otra.

Siempre en el blanco

¿Dónde carajo estaba el estúpido de Naruto?

—Sasuke-kun…

Se dio la vuelta encontrándose con los orbes jade de Sakura, que le miraban de forma acusadora, con recelo.

— ¿Qué?- le espeto de manera agresiva.

—Naruto no puede venir al entrenamiento contigo, esta…- medito si decirle sobre el desmayo de Hinata, después de todo parecía que ella era la única persona con la que se habría—… ocupado.

—Hn

—Bien sólo, venia a avisarte así que…

—Entrena conmigo.- Sakura se quedo de piedra ante las palabras de su compañero, mas aun porque, él no se lo había pedido, se lo estaba ordenando.

—No quiero.

Sasuke sonrió internamente al notar el sonrojo que cubría las mejillas de la chica.

Jugaría un poco con ella.

En un rápido movimiento, Sasuke desapareció de la vista de Sakura, para tomarla desprevenida y acorralarla contra el árbol mas cercano.

— ¿Qué pasa Sakura?- se a cerco tanto que la punta de sus sandalias se tocaron. — ¿Acaso no dicen por ahí que eres la mejor?- la acorralo en un árbol, tenia razón. Ella no era problema, débil, ingenua y estúpida. —Entrena conmigo.-sus brazos la interceptaron, poniéndolos a cada lado de su cuerpo, impidiéndole huir.

No quería moverse, sentía que si hacia el mas mínimo movimiento, provocaría a Sasuke, sus ojos parecían mas profundos, ¡maldito Naruto!, ¿Por qué tenia que mandarla a ella a buscar al Uchiha? ¿Por qué tenia que estar en el campo mas alejado de la torre?

Tan rápido como Sasuke la atrapo se alejo de un salto, hasta una rama más alta.

—Si deseas entrenar, yo puedo entrenar contigo.- Sakura reconoció la voz apacible y serena de Gaara, jamás estuvo mas contenta de verlo como ahora.

Pero toda la alegría se fue al caño, cuando vio la ira en los ojos de ambos, Temari y Kankuro observaban desde lejos, igual de preocupados.

Esto no esta bien.

**Continuara…**

**ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

Me tarde demasiado lo se.

Pido una disculpa

Bueno dejen review por favor

Adiós

Se cuidan

Ai no kuroi.


	9. Capitulo 8: Un Juego de Mentiras

Queridos lectores aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo, odio estar en el hospital, me retiene mucho, pero agradezco a la bondadosa trabajadora social que me presta su lap.

Mas a los que me apoyaron con el comentario mal intencionado de una persona.

Gracias por los review, hacen a la autora feliz. Eso hace que actualice más rápido.

A lo que iba.

**Agradecimientos:** Yesy-chan, kororita, Viridiana (gracias por tus palabras, no sabes lo feliz que me sentí con tu review, son por lectoras como tu las que nos ayudan a mejorar) alichaSxS, lauchoco92 (me siento muy alagada de que pienses que mi fic vale la pena, tienes razón, hay pocos fic en español que valen la pena, pero créeme que los hay) Nevan17(gracias por tus comentarios, no tienes nada que agradecer) sasusaku-nejiten love, Katrina05 y a mi toda poderosa y amada neechan Hidari Kiyota, también a Koko7180 que me ha seguido fielmente desde el 1 capitulo, gracias chicas.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, de ser así Sakura y Hinata no hubieran sido tan débiles en la 1 temporada, Naruto y Sasuke no se hubieran besado y Karin nunca, NUNCA hubiera existido. Son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, yo hago esto por que no tengo nada que hacer XD, no es cierto.

**Aclaraciones:** Aparecerán por fin Lee y su equipo, también aparecerá un personaje que creamos mi queridísima amiga LunitaMoon y yo. En el fic puse un poema de mi invención, si lo ven en algún otro fic, al igual que el personaje de Tsuki, por favor avísenme

**Capitulo 8: Un Juego de Mentiras**

Naruto no era muy observador, pero el ambiente era tan denso que hasta él podía darse cuenta de que algo no andaba bien.

Gaara y sus hermanos estaban sentados enfrente de él, mientras Sakura y Sasuke estaban sentados de su lado, con él en medio, como una barrera. Hinata estaba sentada a lado de Sasuke, solo ellos 7; con una tensión palpable que rodeaba el ambiente. Miro a su amiga, sus mejillas seguían rojas, ¿tendría fiebre ella también?, pensó ingenuamente el rubio. Desde que había regresado del campo de entrenamiento, estaba actuando muy rara, si antes pensaba que evitaba a Sasuke, ahora parecía que la chica temiera que le contagiara la lepra.

Por otro lado…

Gaara y Sasuke prácticamente se mataban con la mirada, ambos chicos siempre fueron imperturbables, pero ahora parecía que la presencia del otro sacaba al animal asesino dentro del otro (que irónico, pensaría Gaara)

Suspiro derrotado, iba a hacer algo muy arriesgado. Como siempre.

Arriesgándose a perder un miembro, o en el peor de los casos, la vida. Naruto decidió romper el hielo, después de todo; lo peor del caso es que ellos le rompieran la…

—Ano… oe, Gaara. ¿Cuánto tiempo se quedaran en Konoha?- preguntó el rubio, tanteando terreno, no quería morir tan pronto. Tenía muchos sueños que hacer realidad.

Gaara alzó sus ojos aqua, mirando a su amigo con una expresión indescifrable, luego poso sus ojos en el Uchiha, la mirada del pelirrojo chispeaba de ira.

—Tenemos unos asuntos que arreglar con el Hokage, después de eso no iremos.-dijo con voz pasiva.

Naruto miro intrigado al joven de la arena, más al notar las miradas de soslayo que se dirigían los hermanos. Sakura también lo noto, Temari y Kankuro estaban actuando extraño, ellos no conocían a Sasuke, y no les había hablado de su sueño, entonces… ¿ellos sabían algo de Sasuke?

En ese momento entro un AMBU, los chicos se quedaron sorprendidos.

—Sabaku no Gaara-sama, el Hokage desea verle a usted y sus hermanos.- después de dar el mensaje, desapareció en la oscuridad del pasillo.

Sasuke miro con desconfianza a los de la arena, ellos sabían algo, lo que suponía era que sabían de los planes que Orochimaru tenia para Sakura y Naruto, sus ojos se entrecerraron, mirándolos lo mas detalladamente posible, la chica y el marionetista no le preocupaban, pero el chico pelirrojo era de cuidado.

Sonrió internamente al pensar en un futuro enfrentamiento con él, Gaara y sus hermanos se excusaron, y salieron del comedor dejando a Naruto, Sakura, Hinata y Sasuke juntos, un silencio incomodo y sepulcral rodeo el comedor.

Naruto decidió dejar todo por la paz y platicar con Sakura, sabia que desde hace un tiempo, pasaba mucho rato con Sasuke, así que decidió recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Sasuke observo de reojo como el rubio hablaba con Sakura, perecía bastante animado. Estúpido, era tan confiado; sonrió macabramente, sus ojos negros se agudizaron como halcón sobre su presa cuando observo las temerosas y torpes reacciones de la chica, cuando sus ojos negros se posaban sobre ella. La odiaba, a ella y a Naruto, como podían ser tan desvergonzados de mostrar una sonrisa, después de la masacre que habían causado. De todas las familias que mataron, ¿sabrían sus amigos, que Naruto y Sakura mataron a la mitad de Konoha?, no, lo mas probable fuera que no lo supieran.

Imágenes del cuerpo desmembrado de su padre se colaron en su mente.

—Ya termine.- comento levantándose abruptamente de la mesa, sin mirar a nadie. El sharingan se había activado.

Sasuke salió rápidamente del comedor, sintiendo la imperiosa necesidad de destruir algo, mas específicamente de matar a alguien.

La imagen del rubio y la peli rosa, eran su prioridad.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

—Así que,…Orochimaru organizo eso.- comento el viejo Hokage, expulsando el humo de su pipa, sus ojos negros se posaron en los jóvenes enfrente de él.

Gaara estaba sentado enfrente del anciano, con una nula expresión, Temari estaba a su lado, su rostro estaba contraído por la rabia, más atrás Kankuro, recargado en la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y la vista en fija en un punto inexistente del negruzco cielo.

—Lo sabia, ¿no es así?- Sarutobi no contesto. —Sabía que el Uchiha, no es más que un espía, más aun. Que él podría ser el que esa serpiente mando para matar a Naruto y Sakura.

Temari y Kankuro miraron a su pequeño hermano, hacia un tiempo que no demostraba esos arrebatos de cólera, sus palabras demostraban toda la ira que sentía en esa afirmación.

—No hemos podido demostrar que Orochimaru es el traidor, el AMBU que había descubierto su guarida.- su rostro se oscureció mirando de manera fría a los hermanos Sabaku. —desapareció, además,… se que Orochimaru tiene aliados en el consejo. Uno de ellos es Hyuga Hiashi.

— ¿Hyuga?, no es ese el apellido de la chica que vino con Uchiha Sasuke.- pregunto intrigada la rubia. — ¿acaso, ella también…?

—Podría ser,- interrumpió el hombre. —Hinata también perdió a su familia, pero ella no fue entrenada por Orochimaru, ni siquiera alguno de sus subordinados.

—Eso no la excluye de la ecuación. Pasa mucho tiempo con Sakura, la idea es que confíen en ellos, para que bajen la guardia en el momento indicado, ¿no es así?- la mirada de todos se dirigió a Kankuro que hablaba, sin levantar la mirada del suelo. —el Uchiha ya se gano la confianza de Naruto, él es demasiado confiado, y hoy intento… algo con Sakura.

Gaara frunció la frente con molestia, mirando rencorosamente a su hermano, por haberle recordado tan molesto suceso. Kankuro le sonrió con nerviosismo y se encogió de hombros.

—Comprendo su preocupación, pero hasta que no tenga las pruebas suficientes, para inculpar a Orochimaru de traición, no puedo hacer nada.

—¡¡Y LO QUE LE ACABAMOS DE DECIR NO CUENTA?! ¡¡VAN A ESPERAR QUE ATEQUEN LA ALDEA O MATEN A NARUTO Y SAKURA PARA QUE PUEDAN HACER ALGO?!- gritó una exasperada Temari golpeando con furia el escritorio.

—Si les cuento sobre lo que me dijeron, será obvio que los cómplices de Orochimaru, dirán que es una treta de la arena para crear una guerra civil en Konoha, para que; en el momento en el que estemos débiles, nos ataquen.- les miro en silencio por un tenso tiempo, los jóvenes estaban sorprendidos. —Motivos no les faltaran.

— ¿Qué debemos hacer?- pregunto mas calmada Temari.

El hombre no les contesto, no sabia que decirles, ¿la verdad?, no sabia que hacer. Ellos no necesitaban una respuesta, ya habían interpretado su silencio.

No había nada que hacer.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

—Es una lastima que la visita fuera tan corta, dattebayo. No nos veíamos desde hace 2 años.-comento algo afligido el rubio.

Sabaku no Gaara y sus hermanos estaban en la puerta de Konoha, listos para emprender el viaje de regreso a Suna. A pesar de la descorazonada platica que tuvieron anoche con el Hokage, trataban de parecer lo mas tranquilos posibles (en el caso de Gaara), mientras Temari y Kankuro les daban a sus amigos una radiante sonrisa de despedida.

—No te preocupes Naruto, pronto volveremos a visitarlos.- le contesto el marionetista al rubio, palmeando su espalda con solemnidad. — ¡Quiero ver que tan fuerte se esta volviendo el futuro Hokage de Konoha!

—Tengan cuidado en el regreso a Suna, se que son muy fuertes. Sobre todo tu Gaara, pero no tiene nada de malo se cuidadosa, ¿ne?- le hablo con una brillante sonrisa, pero el pelirrojo parecía mas serio que de costumbre.

—Deben tener cuidado. El Uchiha y la chica Hyuga no son lo que parecen- le dijo con voz solemne, su mirada era mas intensa, tratando de hacer que su amiga entendiera por sobre las palabras, que ambos representaban un peligro mayor para ella y el rubio. —Es todo lo que puedo decirte. Por favor, tengan cuidado.

Sakura se sorprendió de sus palabras y el significado oculto de estas. Sabia que ellos sabían lo que el Uchiha escondía, pero ¿Hinata?, le sorprendió el descubrimiento, aun así se mantendría atenta, las apariencias podían engañar, asintiendo se acerco a Gaara, tomandolo por sorpresa al abrazarlo. Él, acostumbrado a las muestras de afecto tan espontaneas de la Haruno, le correspondió tímidamente.

—Gracias por cuidar de mí y del Baka de Naruto.-le dijo al separarse lentamente del chico

—Naruto, Sakura. Kakashi nos quiere en la torre del Hokage ahora. Tenemos una misión.-Interrumpió la profunda voz del moreno, todo los presente voltearon a ver a l chico que miraba con franca hostilidad a los de la arena.

Ellos le miraban con rencor.

—Cuídate mucho Sakura-chan

—Tu también, Temari-chan.

Naruto y Sakura se quedaron en la gran puerta, hasta que sus amigos se perdieron de vista. Sasuke tampoco se movió.

— ¿Se piensan mover de ahí en algún momento del día?-les espeto ya arto.

—Nadie te tiene aquí, Uchiha.

Ojos verdes y rencorosos, se encontraron con los negros vacios del chico, en una pelea silenciosa.

— ¿Are…? Oe, Sakura-chan. ¿No son esos el equipo de TenTen?- pregunto el rubio mirando en la lejanía las 3 siluetas que se lograban distinguir, interrumpiendo sin querer la guerra de miradas que tenían sus compañeros.

— ¿Eh…?- Sakura se acerco mas a la salida, ignorando al Uchiha; quien bufo ofendido. Ella le ignoro. —Si, ¡son ellos!- exclamo feliz. — ¿Pero, no debería venir Gai-sensei con ellos?

Como si lo hubieran invocado, el susodicho paso corriendo como bólido, a lado de los 3 sorprendidos jóvenes, lo que más les sorprendió fue la mancha de color celeste que pasó corriendo más rápido que Gai.

—¡¡QUE LENTO ERES MAITO!!-exclamo con fuerza.-Por eso no puede derrotar a Kakashi-kun.- la voz era de una mujer, cuando por fin se detuvieron, pudieron ver la hermosa silueta de una mujer de unos 25 años, tenia el cabello castaño oscuro, rizado en preciosos bucles que parecían de seda, sus ojos eran de color miel, casi dorados, la tez era levemente bronceada y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas. Sakura y Naruto sonrieron al reconocer a la chica.

—¡¡TSUKI-CHAN!!-gritaron ambos al verla. La aludida les correspondió la sonrisa abriendo los brazos para recibir un abrazo.

Sasuke miraba con aburrimiento la escena.

Eran patéticos.

Pero sintió algo de rencor, al saber que ellos tenían una especie de familia.

Sus ojos se volvieron más fríos y distantes, mientras recordaba unas líneas de un poema que le hicieron leer en la academia, que en estos momentos le sentaban como guante. Ante el juego de mentiras que estaba jugando.

Donde las mascaras que el utilizaba eran el elemento principal.

_No te mientas a ti mismo, no eres lo que ellos creen  
Cuando tu voluntad este quebrada  
y ya no tengas a donde escapar  
volverás a usar tu mascara_

_Al final, ¿sabrás quien eres en realidad?  
Sin la mascara, ¿donde te esconderás?  
No te puedes encontrar a ti mismo perdido en tu mentira  
tu mismo eres una mentira._

_Y si te miras al espejo, ¿te reconocerás?  
ya no puedes esconderte.  
Tu mascara ya no sirve  
y nadie lo sabe y algún día  
ya no te podrás reconocer a ti mismo._

Sonrió sarcásticamente, ahora le daban ataques de conciencia.

Los demonios eran ellos.

Asesinos con un traje de falsa amabilidad.

Ellos eran una mentira.

El solo era un alma errante. Hambrienta de venganza, crecida del odio y corrompida por el poder.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Wii, se acabo el capitulo.

¿Tomatazos?, ¿amenazas de muerte?

Esas, seguro me las darán después de este anuncio.

Por problemas de salud, no podre actualizar en un tiempo bastante largo.

Ténganme paciencia


	10. Capitulo 9: Soledad y Miedo

Hola gente bonita espero no haberme tardado, es que el doctor no me dejaba en paz, me decía que descansara y que dejara la compu por la paz.

Pero hoy no vino, así que me dedique a escribir y subir el capitulo.

Agradecimientos: **angel del demonio****,** **Katrina05****,** **Nevan17****, ****kororita**(si, esta muy parecido al manga, pero es que de ahí me baso) **Viridiana**(gracias por tu review, espero que tengas suerte en tus próximos proyectos) **Princces-Zelda**(no te preocupes, yo paso por lo mismo, déjame review cuando puedas) **Yesy-chan****, ****YuMii.Na,****Shadow Noir Wing****, ****sasusaku-nejiten love,****Vamp Girls**(gracias por seguir la historia Tamara) y no podría omitir a mi querida hermana **Alma-chan** y a **Tsuki-chan.**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, de ser así Sakura y Hinata no hubieran sido tan débiles en la 1 temporada, Naruto y Sasuke no se hubieran besado y Karin nunca, NUNCA hubiera existido. Son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, yo hago esto por que no tengo nada que hacer XD, no es cierto. Tsuki es un personaje que me pertenece a mi y LunitaMoon.

**Aclaraciones:** Por fin hacen una aparición mas significativa Lee y su equipo, Neji conoce un poco de los planes de Orochimaru y le hace unas advertencias a Sasuke, ¿Cómo conoce Neji estos secretos? Los dejo con la duda XD, ¿o como mantendría interesante el fic? Tsuki es la prima de TenTen, mas adelantado el fic, se explica un poco de ella.

**Capitulo 9: Soledad y Miedo.**

Sakura podía sentir la gélida mirada de Sasuke en su espalda, decidió ignorar eso, después de todo no había visto a sus amigos desde que se fueron de misión hacia meses, era una pena que no hubieran llegado para ver a Gaara y sus hermanos.

—¡¡Sakura-san!!

Oh, no

—Lee-san… que gusto verte otra vez.- Sakura le sonrió nerviosamente, Lee era raro, pero era muy atento con ella.

— ¡Yosh!, me da gusto ver a la flor de cerezo más hermosa de todo el país del fuego, que arde con la llama de la juventud.

— ¡Hey, cejas encrespadas, deja de molestar a Sakura-chan, ttebayo!

—No seas celoso Naruto-kun.- le bromeó TenTen, al igual que Ino; TenTen tenia la costumbre de decir que entre Naruto y Sakura, había mas que amistad.

—Yo sólo cuido que no se le acerquen tipos raros a Sakura-chan.

—Pues, deberías empezar por ti

Naruto como respuesta, hizo un puchero y sentó en el suelo con los brazos cruzados, dándoles la espalda, Sasuke rodo los ojos, ante la infantil acción del rubio.

Pero sus ojos se toparon con los perlados de Neji Hyuga.

Sus ojos le miraban con frialdad, Sasuke sonrió internamente. Él y Hyuga tenían una marcada rivalidad, por mostrar cual de los dos era el mas fuerte.

—Uchiha.- dijo a modo de saludo, Sasuke sólo lo miró con indiferencia, dándole uno de sus típicos "Hmp." Como modo de "respuesta"

Desde lejos tanto Tsuki, como Gai, no perdían detalle de los jóvenes, Tsuki sabia que Sasuke estaba con aquella serpiente, ella había sido una de los que se opuso a su regreso, más aun cuando supo que formaría parte del equipo de Naruto y Sakura.

— ¿Es él?-preguntó Gai acercándose lentamente a la chica.

—Aa, deberías vigilar mas a Neji-kun, Maito, tal parece que tiene una amistad con el Uchiha, y de ser así, eso seria peligroso, ya tenemos bastante con Danzo.

—No te preocupes.-acoto con semblante serio. — vigilaré a Neji.

La plática fue interrumpida, cuando una gran nube de humo apareció de repente, Tsuki sonrió al saber que Kakashi había decidido aparecer.

—Jo.- saludo, sonriendo tras la mascara. —vine por ustedes por que ya estamos atrasados. Hola Gai, Tsuki.

— ¡Hola Kakashi-sempai!

—¡¡KAKASHI MI GRAN RIVLAL, ALGUN DÍA…!!

—Si, si, si, lo que sea.- le interrumpió la chica, no tenia ganas de escuchar el, ya gastado discurso de Gai, sobre que algún día vencería a Kakashi. —Ellos tienen una misión, y yo estoy cansado y ustedes. —dijo señalando con un dedo acusador a un Gai atemorizado. —tienen un informe que darle al Hokage-sama, ¡ahora mueve el culo hacia la torre, o te pateare hasta allá!! ¡Ja ne, Kakashi-sempai!

TenTen se despidió de todos, arrastrando a Lee, por donde su sensei y su prima desaparecían, Neji miro por donde su equipo había desaparecido, dirigiéndole una última mirada al Uchiha añadió:

—Esa serpiente, que tienes por maestro, tiene muchos secretos, y en uno de esos secretos, tu clan esta marcado con sangre.- los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron de golpe mirando a Hyuga con sorpresa. —deberías cuidarte, esa serpiente cambia de rostro, y tu solo conoces uno.

¿Qué quería decir?

Neji camino a paso lento, caminando hacia Naruto y Sakura, los miró atentamente, estudiándolos, ambos tenían los mismos ojos de Hinata y Sasuke.

Tenían los mismos sentimientos.

Miedo y soledad.

Naruto los escondía en una mascara de optimismo.

Sakura en una de felicidad.

Hinata en una de timidez.

Sasuke, en la indiferencia y el desapego en los demás.

Los 4 eran iguales, sonrió al pensar que tal vez esa serpiente había cometido un error al mandar a Sasuke con esos 2, por que aun que no lo admitiera, e intentara ocultarlo.

Ellos 2 eran lo de lo que Sasuke huía, al tiempo que le buscaba.

Aun si, Orochimaru era traicionero, malicioso y manipulador.

Si Sasuke no se había dado cuenta que el único responsable de la matanza de su clan era él, era por que había ideado una mentira muy convincente, y le costaba admitir, que él también había caído.

—Muy bien chicos ya es hora de irnos, en el camino les explico la misión.- habló tranquilamente el sensei, mirando a sus pupilos, tratando de distender la tensión.

Sakura y Naruto corrieron por sus cosas a la torre, ignorando el ambiente tan tenso que había ente Neji y Sasuke.

Esa plática había despertado la conciencia de Sasuke. Recordando las palabras de su hermano antes de abandonarlo.

-

-

-

-

—"_Aniki, ¡¡ ¿vas a darle la espalda al clan?!_

—"_Eres tu quien, esta traicionando al clan, Sasuke"_

-

-

-

-

No.

Había sido Itachi quien le dio la espalda al clan, quien se rehusó a entrenar para vengarse, quien huyó para abandonarlo, para abandonar sus responsabilidades para con el clan, ¡¡había sido él!! Cerró los puños hasta lastimarse, sus ojos centellaban con ira.

Itachi.

Quien lo dejo sólo.

Era quien había abandonado y traicionado a su clan.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

¿Les gusto?

Espero que si.

Se cuidan

Ai no Kuroi


	11. Capitulo 10: Conciencia

Hola gente bonita, espero no haberme tardado tanto en este capitulo, la verdad es que el pasado si fue muy corto, pero es que cuando lo escribía, una de las enfermeras me vio, y se fue con el chisme al doctor que me regaño y me quito la lap, que ni mi era. Por lo que no pude salvar los cambios que le había hecho, y no me di cuanta hasta que lo subí, pero ya eran las 2 de la mañana y estaba atontada por el suero.

Bueno la buena noticia, es que ya voy a salir del hospital, SIIII!!

Agradecimientos: **Shadow Noir Wing**(La verdad, el maldito no me dejaba dejarte review, hasta el otro día, pero no hay de que, te quedo genial la historia y que bueno que ya actualizaste Phantom Memory, ya quería seguir leyendo) **Koko7180**(Danzo, es el que metió a Sai al equipo 7 después de la huida de Sasuke, y también es uno de los responsables de la tragedia del clan Uchiha**) ****Princces-Zelda**(No hay problema, deja review cuando puedas, o lees 2 capítulos y así, va a hacer mas fácil, de todos modos pienso actualizar los fines de semana) **angel del demonio****, ****Katrina05**(créeme que se como te sientes, en mi familia, TODOS son doctores y enfermeras, así que ya sabrás) **Viridiana**(por que Hinata esta con Sasuke, es algo que se aclarara mas adelante el fic.) y finalmente **Hidari Kiyota**** y ****LunitaMoon**gracias por sus reviews.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, de ser así Sakura y Hinata no hubieran sido tan débiles en la 1 temporada, Naruto y Sasuke no se hubieran besado y Karin nunca, NUNCA hubiera existido. Son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, yo hago esto por que no tengo nada que hacer XD, no es cierto. Tsuki es un personaje que me pertenece a mi y LunitaMoon.

**Aclaraciones:** salen los del sonido, pero Kimimaro sale mas rencoroso con el Uchiha, Sasuke comienza a sentir culpa, pero ¿Qué será más fuerte, su culpa o sus deseos de venganza? ¿Dónde estará su lealtad, con sus amigos o su malicioso maestro?

**Capitulo 10: Conciencia.**

Sentía el cuerpo entumecido, los parpados le pesaban; peor era aun, el dolor punzante de la cabeza no le dejaba pensar con claridad, en su estado de semi-inconsciencia, recordaba haber escuchado una suave voz, probablemente de una chica.

—"_Esa serpiente, que tienes por maestro, tiene muchos secretos, y en uno de esos secretos, tu clan esta marcado con sangre.- los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron de golpe mirando a Hyuga con sorpresa. —deberías cuidarte, esa serpiente cambia de rostro, y tu solo conoces uno."_

Fue entonces que los recuerdos de los últimos acontecimientos golpearon su cabeza, dando como resultado que el dolor de cabeza se hiciera inhumanamente doloroso, un gemido se escapo de sus labios, realmente estaba adolorido.

—Sasuke-kun….-le llamó una voz, su tono tenia un tinte de preocupación. —Sasuke-kun, ¿estas bien?- en ese momento Sasuke reconoció a la persona que le llamaba.

—Sa…Sakura.-su voz sonaba pastosa y cansada, y no lograba abrir los ojos, gruño con impotencia y molestia. — ¿Qué sucedió…? ¿Dónde están Kakashi y Naruto? – hablo con los ojos aun cerrados, se sentía tan cansado.

—Nos… atacaron, durante la palea nos acorralaron-hizo un pausa. —caímos por un risco, sólo tu y yo, Kakashi-sensei y Naruto debieron quedarse luchando. Uhm… Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke no le respondió, por la forma rítmica y lenta de su respiración Sakura se dio cuenta que el chico se había quedado dormido.

Suspiro resignada.

La verdad estaba preocupada,… y asustada, se sentía tan mal. Tenia que encontrar a Naruto. ¿Qué pasaría si durante la pelea el kyubi despertaba? O peor aun, si quien despertaba era el , Nekomata. Su mirada se dirigió a Sasuke, no quería matarlo. Tal vez no confiara en él, pero no lo mataría, ella no era una asesina.

**Inner: Shanroo, seria una pena, Sasuke es tan lindo**

**-enloqueciste, ¿cierto?**

**Inner: admítelo, te gusta Sasuke**

**-¡¡ ¿Qué?! ¡¡ ¿Estas demente?!**

**Inner: ¡oye! Recuerda que soy tu, al menos una parte de ti; así que, o estamos locas o te gusta Sasuke-kun**

**-Estamos loca.**

Sakura dejo que su Inner refunfuñara en paz, su prioridad era estar a salvo y mantener a Sasuke a salvo también, así podrían salir en busca de su sensei y de Naruto.

—Naruto…

¬.¬¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.

—¡¡Sakura-chan!!-Naruto gritó con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo eco en el bosque.

Buscaba frenéticamente en cualquier sobra del bosque, ¡¡si que era estúpido!! Se recrimino mentalmente, pero eran demasiados ninjas, eran tan fuertes…

No.

Esa no era una excusa, él había prometido protegerla, ¿Por qué?

—Naruto….-le llamó el hombre, sin embargo el rubio estaba tan fuera de si, que se rehusaba a escucharlo, si no lo calmaba corría el riesgo de que el kyubi despertará. —Naruto.- esta vez su voz sonó más autoritaria, aun así, Naruto no detuvo si andar. — escúchame, se que estas preocupado, yo también lo estoy, pero no conseguirás nada gastando todo tu chakra. Tranquilízate.

El chico se paro de golpe, un velo de dolor cubría sus ojos azul cielo.

—Los encontraremos.- convino el hombre en un tono mas conciliador

—Sakura-chan… Sasuke.

Si hubiera sido más fuerte,… más rápido.

_º:º:º:º:º:º:ºFLASHBACKº:º:º:º:º:º:º_

— "_¿Kakashi-sensei, por que esta tan feliz?"_

—"_Por que es la primera vez que ya no soy el responsable de que vayamos tarde."_

"_Naruto y Sakura miraron raro a su sensei, Sasuke los ignoró. La misión era sencilla llevar unos pergaminos de recetas médicas, al país de la hierba. No debería de haber tantas complicaciones, mas que algunos asaltantes."_

"_Pero se equivocaron."_

"_4 individuos aparecieron enfrente de ellos, sus sonrisas burlonas y su mirada desafiante les decía que no iba a ser nada fácil."_

—"_¡¡YO SABIA QUE LA MISION NO PODIA SER TAN ABURRIDA DATTEBAYO!!-gritó entusiasmado el chico mirando a sus enemigos con diversión, sus ojos brillaban anticipándose ante la batalla."_

—"_Naruto, no te confíes, Sasuke, Sakura. Tengan cuidado."_

—"_No se preocupe sensei, le demostrare lo fuerte que soy, ttebayo."_

—"_Jeje, parece que nos divertiremos con los mocosos.- habló el mas grande de ellos mirando despectivamente a los 3."_

"_Pero sus ojos se agrandaron al ver al moreno."_

"_Gesto que noto Kakashi."_

—"_Se van a arrepentir.- dijo escupiendo, la única mujer del equipo."_

"_No recordaba quien había iniciado el primer ataque, ni como, pero sintió un dolor en la espalda cuando su espalda choco contra una enorme piedra, en un salvaje impacto, casi podía asegurar que algunos de sus huesos crujieron dolorosamente, el sabor agridulce y metálico invadió sus sentidos."_

"_El sabor de la sangre."_

—"_¡¡NARUTO!!-apenas y pudo reaccionar cuando Sakura lo llamó, pero no lo suficientemente rápido, entonces sintió un golpe en el estomago; abrió los ojos lentamente, solo para toparse con la mirada burlona aquel sujeto."_

—"_Mi…miserable.- escupió sangre al hablar. —¡¡Vas a pagar por eso obeso!!"_

"_Él solo sonio divertido levantando a Naruto, listo para lanzarlo hacia los arboles."_

—"_Kage Bunshin no jutsu- miles de copias aparecieron alrededor del individuo golpeándolo. Pero no pudo hacer mucho cuando una gran fuerza de aire los lanzó"_

—"_Bien hecho Tayuya.- le felicito uno de ellos repeliendo los ataques de Kakashi."_

—"_¿Para que quieren el pergamino?"_

—"_No estamos aquí por eso, tenemos una misión, debemos asegurarnos de su habilidad"_

_Kakashi entrecerró los ojos mirando a Sasuke que peleaba contra aquella mujer llamada Tayuya, Orochimaru había mandado a su sequito para vigilar al Uchiha. Lo que le preocupaba en estos momentos era en como se desharía de ellos, Naruto estaba teniendo problemas, Sakura muy a penas podía con aquel sujeto de 4 brazos, temía que de un momento a otro en un instinto por sobrevivir, cualquiera de los 2 despertara el poder de su Biju, o en el peor de los casos._

_Fueran ambos._

—"_Katon: Gōkakyū no jutsu"_

"_Una considerable cantidad de fuego se esparció en los alrededores empeorando la situación, sin previo aviso, el cuarto miembro que se había mantenido al margen arremetió contra Sasuke, tomándolo por sorpresa."_

"_Sasuke abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al sentir el golpe en su espalda, escupió algo de sangre, se volvió tan rápido como pudo, pero solo logro que ese movimiento diera carta en blanco para que el hombre golpeara con fuerza su rostro, casi sintió que le rompía la mandíbula, el hombre tomo el rostro de Sasuke azotándolo contra el piso, y luego lo tomo del brazo, dislocándoselo, Sasuke grito por el dolor."_

—"_No merecerse ser el próximo cuerpo de Orochimaru-sama.-siseo él, con una voz siniestra y rencorosa, sus manos apretaban con fuerza el brazo lastimado de Sasuke."_

—"_Kimimaro… bastardo, pagaras por esto, tu y tu bola de fracasados.- el sharingan brillaba peligrosamente, sus ojos resplandecían con la furia ciega."_

—"_No lo creo Sasuke-sama- una mueca macabra surco sus labios al mirar como la sangre del Uchiha se esparcía en el piso._ —_Tsubaki no Mai"_

"_El brazo de Kimimaro dejo salir una espada de hueso que se clavo en el hombro del chico."_

—"_¡SASUKE-KUN!"_

"_Sakura esquivo a Tayuya y a __Kidōmaru como pudo, intentando llegar hasta su compañero, Sakura sintió frio, aun cuando el bosque se estaba incendiando, pero el ver como Sasuke era lanzado por un risco"_

"_Sin pensar muy bien lo que hacia Sakura se lanzo por el risco, Kakashi y Naruto se quedaron helados al ver la acción de la kunoichi."_

—"_¡¡SAKURA-CHAN!!"_

—"_Kimimaro, maldito imbécil, que carajo hiciste, idiota.- le grito Tayuya, ignorando que Kakashi les observaba, no obstante, él si se dio cuenta"_

—"_¡Vámonos!- sin decir nada los 4 desaparecieron entre el fuego infernal del bosque"_

_º:º:º:º:º:º:ºFIN DEL FLASH BACKº:º:º:º:º:º:º_

Sasuke despertó a la mañana siguiente, un poco más recuperado, aun que aun sentía el cuerpo un poco adolorido su cuerpo.

—Sasuke-kun, ¿ya te sientes bien?- Sasuke levanto la vista, parpadeando un par de veces hasta que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la tenue, pero molesta luz del sol de la mañana.

Sasuke miró a Sakura, el cabello rosa, generalmente recogido en un rodete, estaba suelto, caía en cascada por la espalda de la chica, sus traje ninja estaba rasgado de la parte de abajo, su rostro tenia algunos rasguños y golpes.

—Hmp. ¿Dónde estamos?

—En realidad no lo se, pero como parte del risco comenzó a deshacerse, te traje aquí. Aun que no se exactamente donde estamos.- admitió algo apenada.

Caminando algo insegura le dio a Sasuke la banda, él la tomo sin emoción alguna, pero cuando intento ponérsela, sintió un agudo dolor en el brazo izquierdo. Sakura miro la mueca adolorida de Sasuke, y sin pensar muy bien lo que hacia, tomo la banda de sus manos y se la puso. Sus rostros estaban tan cerca que el cálido aliento del otro chocaba en sus rostros, Sakura lucho con todas sus fuerzas, para ignorar a su loca Inner, que prácticamente estaba bailando como desquiciada, Sasuke quería apartarla, pero cuando sus ojos vieron la improvisada venda que Sakura había hecha con su ropa, no pudo hacerlo, no tuvo el valor.

Los recuerdos de la tímida y alegre niña, que se había atrevido a besarle la mejilla, le vinieron a la mente, como una imagen acusadora de lo que iba a hacer, iba a traicionar, a las 2 únicas personas, que probablemente serian las únicas amistades verdaderas que realmente tendría.

"_Cuando los voces acusadoras, de los errores que se cometen, despiertan de su letargo, pueden; incluso, ser mas fuertes que los incesantes balamidos de la venganza."_

Finalmente, había descubierto que tenia conciencia.

Y que esta le decía, lo que ya sabia, pero se negaba a aceptar.

No quería matar a Naruto ni a Sakura.

Pero

—"_Yo se quien es responsable por la muerte de tu clan… Sasuke-kun"_

—"_¿Quién fue?_

—"…"

—"_¡¡DIMELO!!"_

—"_Uzumaki Naruto… y Haruno Sakura."_

Ellos le habían traicionada primero, le ocultaron lo que eran, lo que llevaban dentro, el daño que podían causar, y le quitaron su familia. Su clan.

Lo destruyeron todo.

Amigos de la infancia o no.

—"_Sasuke-kun, eres nuestro primer amigo oficial, en Konoha"_

—"_¡Si, Sasuke-teme será nuestro primer amigo oficial en Konoha dattebayo!"_

Ellos pagarían el precio de su error.

De su soledad.

—"_La sangre derramada de tu clan pide venganza, Sasuke-kun.- dijo el hombre delante de él sus ojos dorados y siniestro brillaron en aquel lúgubre lugar"_

—"_ellos solo son armas, que fueron entrenados desde su nacimiento para matar, desde hace mucho tiempo.- Kabuto le hablaba con aquella sonrisa sínica suya. —que no te engañe esa apariencia tan normal, son sólo bestias, armas. Nada más armas"_

**Continuara…**

**ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

Espero no haberlos decepcionado.

Recuerden review, hace a autora feliz, autora feliz actualiza mas rápido.

Así que dejen review.


	12. Capitulo 11: Instinto Posesivo

Me tarde mucho, lo se, lo siento.

Pero es que pasaron muchas cosas, se que no tengo excusa pero la gripa mal cuidada trae problemas muy graves, por lo que tuve que regresar al hospital, donde de plano no me prestaron la lap, por que el doctor la agarro conmigo, por no haberle hecho caso. Además de que la trabajadora social que me la prestaba, esta de vacaciones.

Bueno, a lo que iba.

Agradecimientos: **Koko7180****,** **LunitaMoon,****Shadow Noir Wing**(créeme, Lexi le pondrá la revolcada de su vida, primero por Naruto y cuando sepa lo que le hizo a Sakura, será peor) **Viridiana****, ****Princces-Zelda,****Katrina05****, ****angel del demonio****, ****Hidari Kiyota**(neechan, te extraño mucho, pero es bueno que sigas fielmente mis historias) **zyafany-company**(que bueno que mi consejo te haya sido de utilidad)

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, de ser así Sakura y Hinata no hubieran sido tan débiles en la 1 temporada, Naruto y Sasuke no se hubieran besado y Karin nunca, NUNCA hubiera existido. Son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, yo hago esto por que no tengo nada que hacer XD, no es cierto. Tsuki es un personaje que me pertenece a mi y LunitaMoon.

**Aclaraciones:** Voy a poner a un Sasuke ligeramente insano y retorcido, pero admítanlo, estoy segura de que muchas de ustedes no creen que en realidad se salga mucho de la realidad. Este capitulo se puede considerar prácticamente SasuSaku (el puro titulo del capitulo lo dice todo). Un pequeño recuerdo acerca de los pequeños Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto, revelan el por que de tan insano pensamiento de Sasuke.

**Capitulo 11: Instinto Posesivo.**

Bufo exasperado.

Sus ojos se entornaron de forma amenazante, sobre el cuerpo de la kunoichi, que parecía mas dormida que despierta, de vez en cuando lograba dormir lo suficiente, como para murmurar algo entre sueño.

Y se suponía, que era ella quien vigilaba, mientras él se reponía de sus heridas.

El incesante y ensordecedor golpe del cuero golpeando la frágil carne era el único recuerdo en la mente de Sakura, cuando cerraba los ojos, por lo que se había rehusado a dormir, sin Naruto cerca. Montando guardia toda la noche, aun que Sasuke tampoco dormía, por no dejar de vigilar a la kunoichi. Hacia más de medio día que, Sasuke y ella, habían salido en busca de Naruto y Kakashi. Caminaron durante varias horas en busca de alguna señal del resto del equipo, pero se dieron cuenta de que caminaban en círculos, por lo que se decidieron a descansar. El ambiente era tenso entre ellos, incluso más que de costumbre; Sasuke se rehusaba a verle, pese a que caminaban juntos, con la mitad de su peso, sobre los hombros de su compañera.

"_Compañera" _

No pudo reprimir una mueca ante la simple palabra, esa palabra no tenía significado alguno para él, así; como tampoco lo tenían…

"_Amistad."_

"_Confianza."_

Sus ojos se posaron con rencor, el la somnolienta faz de su compañera, dormitaba a causa del cansancio, su boca se volvió una línea dura cuando escucho el susurro ahogado y dolido de la chica, llamando a…

—_Naruto_…

Todo su cuerpo se crispo, sin saber muy bien la razón del odio repentino que atenazo todo su cuerpo, una inesperada oleada de odio puro recorrió su cuerpo, muy diferente al que ya guardaba por el rubio.

El tono lastimero y desesperante de Sakura le sacaba de quicio, sabia que era débil. Sus ojos se oscurecieron al punto de volverse vacios y sombríos, podía matarla ahora, estaba exhausta, dormida, débil e indefensa, una sonrisa fría y predadora surco sus labios. Podría decir que mataron a Sakura, y él tendría un estorbo menos, solo quedaría el estúpido de Naruto.

Se levanto lentamente, con el sharingan fulgurando en su mirada, sus ojos carmesí atentos ante cualquier posible movimiento de la kunoichi o de la negra espesura del bosque, por si aparecía alguien.

Sus pasos eran lentos, felinos, como los de un puma antes de lanzarse sobre su presa.

Tomo una kunai de su porta shuriken, sin ningún sentimiento reflejado en el rostro, por alguna extraña razón, su corazón latía rápidamente. No era esta la primera vez que mataba a sangre fría, se recordó.

Sus manos ya estaban manchadas de sangre, desde hace mucho tiempo ya.

Apretó la kunai fuertemente, imaginando la blanca e inmaculada piel de su compañera, mancharse de aquel liquido carmesí, sonrió retorcidamente, cuando un placer insano de verla sufrir lo invadió.

—_Naruto…_- sus ojos se clavaron en el rostro de la chica, que tenia una mueca de sufrimiento, su rostro estaba contraído, pequeñas lagrimas caían en silencio.

Se quedo quieto.

Mirando como sus parpados, se agitaban.

La odiaba.

-

-

-

-

"—_Muchas gracias por ayudarnos, dattebayo. Me llamo Uzumaki Naruto.-dijo presentándose alegremente, como si no hubiera pasado nada._ —_Y ella… es Sakura-chan.- Sasuke finalmente pudo ver que a la otra persona que molestaban, era una niña, estaba escondida detrás de Naruto, su cara también tenia rasguños y golpes, sus ojos se entrecerraron y sus manos se encresparon, menuda bola de valientes, meterse con una niña, eso era de cobardes."_

-

-

-

-

Por que existía.

-

-

-

-

"—_Fue un place conocerte Sasuke-kun, espero volver a verte pronto.-"_

-

-

-

-

Por que _le_ olvido.

-

-

-

-

—"_Yo se quien es responsable por la muerte de tu clan… Sasuke-kun.-Sasuke levanto la mirada del piso, para toparse con los ojos cínicos y malignos de aquel hombre, toda la tristeza que sintió se transformo en ira, furia… en odio y sed de venganza._

—"_¿Quién fue?-siseó con odio, mirando desafiantemente a aquel hombre."_

—"…"

—"_¡¡DIMELO!!- le exigió, ante aquella repugnante mueca burlona"_

—"_Uzumaki Naruto… y Haruno Sakura.- le contestó, en un susurro escalofriante, con los ojos brillando de forma misteriosa y maligna._

_Sus ojos se dilataron y sintió que la sangre no le llegaba al rostro, Sasuke se sintió repentinamente enfermo._

—"_Eso… eso es… tiene que… ¡ES MENTIRA!"_

—"_No lo es, y lo sabes. Ni siquiera te recuerdan.-le dijo con voz rasposa y un tinte burlón."_

-

-

-

-

Por que _le_ mintió.

"_3 niños de no más de 5 años, estaban sentados a la sombra de un árbol, desde aquel día en que Sasuke les ayudo, tuvieron la suerte de volver a encontrarse, cuando el Uchiha regresaba a casa después de la academia, en el mismos parque donde los había ayudado. Desde entonces, habían estado saliendo a jugar juntos, después de que Sasuke saliera de sus clases en la academia. El pequeño rubio roncaba levemente, en estado de inconsciencia, después de 10 potes de ramen. Sakura estaba sentada comiendo una golosina, después de que el Uchiha menor la rechazara."_

"_Sakura estaba sentada mas cerca de lo que le habría permitido a cualquiera de sus compañeras de la academia, aun así; se sentía cómodo."_

—"_Ya no se quien es mas raro, ¿si tu, o el Dobe?"_

—"_Jiji, ¿Por qué dices que somos raros?-le preguntó, mirándole divertida, después añadió.-bueno, Naruto-kun, si es raro._

"_Sasuke arqueo una ceja divertido, señalando con un movimiento de cabeza, en dirección al rubio, quien roncaba mas fuerte."_

—"_Sino son hermanos, ni familia, ¿Por qué siempre estas con él?"_

—"_Crecimos juntos, ambos somos huérfanos, sólo nos tenemos el una al otro.- hizo una pausa, mirando al cielo azul, luego a su amigo, para fijarse al ultimo en Sasuke. —es por eso, que Naruto-kun y yo, decidimos permanecer siempre juntos, vivir el uno por el otro, morir el uno por el otro, pertenecer el uno del otro."_

—"…_- Sasuke aguardo pacientemente, sin comprender por que sintió una extraña punzada de dolor, cuando Sakura dijo que sólo tenía a Naruto. Aquella sensación, se parecía a la que sentía ante el notable favoritismo de su padre hacia su hermano, pero mas dolorosa."_

—"_¿Sasuke-kun?"_

—"_Yo tengo una familia muy grande, y un hermano mayor, así que me es muy difícil llamar algo mío; decir que algo me pertenece.- se detuvo al sentir la pequeña mano de Sakura tomar su brazo con delicadeza"_

—"_Bien, en ese caso. Ya puedes decir que algo te pertenece.- le sonrío al ver la expresión de desconcierto de su amigo. —, Ahora puedes decir que Naruto-kun y yo, somos Tus amigo, y solo tuyos, Sasuke-kun.- le dijo con una enorme sonrisa."_

"_Sonrisa que el correspondió, entrelazando su mano con la de la niña. Un ligero sonrojo adornando sus mejillas infantiles. Sasuke era feliz."_

"_Por que tenia algo que podía reclamar como suyo."_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Sasuke desactivo el sharingan, sonriendo maquiavélicamente, había olvidado por completo aquella infantil promesa. Guardo la kunai en su estuche; sus ojos estudiaron la expresión un poco más relajada de la kunoichi, se sentó delante de ella, tomando un suave mechón de cabello rosa, era suave y largo.

Le gustaba.

Haría que usara el cabello suelto, Sakura le pertenecía, su vida y su muerte.

Por eso la dejaría con vida, hasta que él quisiera.

Ella era suya.

Se lo había prometido, y aun que no lo recordara, se lo dejaría claro.

Pronto los mataría a ambos, pero mientras eso no pasara…

Sus ojos se volvieron fríos.

Él la tendría a su lado, cuando la asesine, su vida le pertenecerá aun mas, Haruno Sakura le pertenecerá en vida y muerte.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

¿Review?

Próximo capitulo.

Sakura libera su Biju frente al Uchiha, ¿Cómo reaccionara?


	13. Capitulo 12: Secretos

**Gracias por todos sus reviews, ¿ven? Review hace autoras felices, autoras felices actualizan más rápido. XD, aunque son menos que la vez pasada, igual que en Domesticate, eso me deprime.**

Agradecimientos: **Shadow Noir Wing**(ya veras que Sasuke recibe la paliza de su vida, si Itachi, no detiene a Lexi, se convertiría en hijo único XD) **kororita**(el por que Naruto y Sakura olvidaran sus recuerdos de la infancia que compartieron con Sasuke, se revelaran mas adelante el fic) **sasusaku-nejiten love**(que bueno que te gusta como escribo, me halagas) **Katrina05****, ****kaoru layer**(si, la verdad es que el fic, va para largo) **karoru01**(me siento muy feliz de que te guste el fic y de que te guste como escribo) **LunitaMoon**(Tsuki-chan, que bueno que te gusto el capitulo, pronto saldrá de nuevo nuestro personaje, para que ayude a ponerle una paliza a Kabuto) **Hidari Kiyota**(Alma-chan, se te extraña, pero nos queda el msn, que bue que sigas fielmente mis historias, todas ellas, es por ti que escribo) **angel del demonio****, ****Princces-Zelda**(si Link no aparece, es que Tsuki ya lo rapto para que lo veas con un lindo disfraz de animalito, prepara tu cámara, de veras querrás ver esto) **alichaSxS**(nah, no te preocupes, yo estoy mas loca, que bueno que te guste, sígueme apoyando, chica) **zyafany-company**(estoy segura que muchas sintieron lo mismo que tu cuando leyeron la ultima parte) **HiiRuKii-cHaNn,****Viridiana**(prometo cuidarme mucho) **YuMii.Na**(ya casi te daba por desaparecida, hacia mucho que no me dejabas review, pero que bueno que ya te acordaste de mi, suerte con tu obra, estoy segura que todo saldrá bien si le pones empeño)

A lo que iba, (y lo que nos importa)

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, de ser así Sakura y Hinata no hubieran sido tan débiles en la 1 temporada, Naruto y Sasuke no se hubieran besado y Karin nunca, NUNCA hubiera existido. Son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, yo hago esto por que no tengo nada que hacer XD, no es cierto. Tsuki es un personaje que me pertenece a mi y LunitaMoon.

**Aclaraciones:** Aparecerán Kin, Dosu y Zaku, para complicar la vida de Sakura y Sasuke, Naruto también tiene sueños premonitorios como Sakura, ¿los escuchara? Sakura liberara su Biju el Nekomata no Nibi, frente a Sasuke y Hinata se enterara de un secreto muy importante, relacionado con Naruto y Sakura.

**Capitulo 12: Secretos.**

—"_¿Estarás siempre a mi lado…Naruto-kun?"_

_Naruto sonrió, sabia que era un sueño, pero no importaba, escuchar la voz de su amiga, en sueños o no, era igual de reconfortante, extrañaba a su Sakura-chan. Su hermanita. Los bellos recuerdos de aquellas inocentes promesas, en una realidad infernal, eran lo único que lo impulsaban a seguir en pie._

—"_Siempre, Sakura-chan."_

"_**No hagas promesas que no puedes cumplir, niño."**_

_Se paralizó al escuchar aquella voz siniestra y gutural. Ya la había escuchado antes, y nada bueno había salido de eso, siempre que la escuchaba… esa voz que le hacia sentir miedo y dolor, mas sin tener a Sakura cerca, estaba desprotegido… Solo. _

"_¿Quién…?"_

—"_No me dejes sola"_

_Decidió concentrarse en la dulce imagen de la pequeña Sakura que le miraba con aquellos ojos jade, acuosos por las lágrimas contenidas. Sitió un nudo en la garganta. Mirándola con todo el amor con el que le tenia, con toda la seguridad que sólo ella podía transmitirle; a pesar de su fragilidad. Le dedico una radiante sonrisa, hincándose hasta que sus ojos azules quedaron a la altura de la pequeña niña, que le miraba esperanzada; acaricio la mejilla sonrosada de ella y su sonrisa se ensancho. Ella no tenia que preguntar algo que el estaba dispuesto a cumplir, aun que tuviera que vender su alma, para vivir tanto tiempo, como lo hiciera ella. Eran lo único que tenían. El uno al otro._

—"_Jamás. Lo juro"_

__

"_**No jures en vano"**_

_Naruto sacudió la cabeza, ignorando aquella escalofriante voz, que le hablaba en tono burlón._

"_¿Quién eres…?"_

"_**La bestias no sentimos"**_

_Naruto gruño, separándose de la imagen de la pequeña Sakura. No era real, lo sabia, pero la necesitaba y la imagen delante de él era un consuelo, hasta que encontrara a su amiga. La imagen se desintegro._

—"_Yo no soy una bestia"_

"_**Pero llevas una en tu interior"**_

_Cerró los ojos con frustración, ¿Cuántas veces no había escuchado esa frase, de la boca de todos aquellos que le rodeaban?, los aldeanos, los sensei, los del AMBU. Con aquellas frías y despectivas miradas. Con un odio injustificado hacia él y Sakura. Apretó los puños, mirando a la infinita nada._

—"_¡Pero eso no me convierte en una!"_

"_**¿Y a ella…?"**_

_La imagen de Sakura regresó, esta vez mas cercana a la verdadera, le sonreía con sinceridad, con cariño, tendiéndole una mano, para que la tomara, Naruto sonrió melancólicamente y la tomó, no sintió _

_aquella calidez que sentía cuando tomaba la mano de la verdadera Sakura. Se volvió en dirección de aquella voz, sus ojos se entornaron, tratando de distinguir alguna silueta en la espesa oscuridad; su voz retumbo en un eco, cuando hablo con toda la ira que sentía en ese momento._

—_Sakura-chan es buena, es pura. ¡¡Ella no es una bestia!!_

_Sintió un escalofrió cuando aquella voz se burlo, pero ese sentimiento se esfumo, tan pronto como la sintió, la inseguridad dio paso a la furia y frustración, de no saber contra que luchaba. _

"_¡¡ ¿Quién diablos eres?! ¡¡CONTESTA!!_

"_**Tu lo sabes, siempre lo haz sabido. Por eso me odias y me temes"**_

—_Naruto…_

_El rubio se dio la vuelta alarmado ante el tono lastimero de Sakura, sus ojos se ensancharon y su rostro se puso blanco, sintió que se le helaba la sangre. Sakura estaba cubierta de sangre, de pies a cabeza; con la mirada perdida y los ojos llorosos. Esa imagen…_

"_**Somos bestias, Naruto. Tu, yo, y esa niña, somos seres malditos"**_

"_No…"_

_Se acerco vacilante hacia la chica, ella no reacciono cuando el le tomo las manos, Naruto la abrazo protectoramente. ¿Cómo dejo que pasara eso…? ¿Cómo fue que la abandono? ¿Cómo dejo que la dominara aquel instinto primitivo y asesino? ¿Cómo…? _

__

"_**Buscamos la sangre, la destrucción, el poder. Dominar, prevalecer."**_

"_No"_

—"_Naruto…"_

_La apretó mas fuerte contra su pecho, al escucharla sollozar, quería llorar con ella, golpearse, gritar, sentía tantas cosas, frustración, impotencia, odio; y no podía hacer nada, más que abrazarla._

"_**¿Cuanto mas crees poder protegerla, antes de que el odio y la oscuridad la dominen?"**_

"_No lo permitiré"_

_Naruto se separo de Sakura cuando sintió que el cuerpo de su amiga se sacudía violentamente, un chakra oscuro de color purpura cubrió su cuerpo, los ojos jade se tornaron dorados, rasgándose, dándole un aspecto felino, sus colmillos crecieron, sobresaliendo de sus labios, rosándolos hasta lastimarse._

"_**No eres lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerla, mucho menos para contenerla"**_

"_El Nekomata…"_

—_Naruto…_

_Su cabello rosa creció un mas y se erizo, como el de un felino apunto de atacar, sus uñas crecieron hasta convertirse en garras. Esta frente a él no era Sakura, no era su Sakura._

"_**La perderás, sino me permites proporcionarte mas poder. Mi poder"**_

_**¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.**_

Naruto se levanto sobresaltado, el sudor perlaba su frente, sus ojos estaban dilatados, sentía todo el cuerpo temblar sin control, esa había sido una horrible pesadilla, miro a su alrededor, aun aturdido, los restos casi consumidos de la fogata de anoche era lo único ahí, no había rastros de su sensei. Eso lo preocupó, pero es no era importante, lo importante era encontrar a Sakura y Sasuke, aun que había sido un sueño, eso no era suficiente prueba para que él estuviera tranquilo; Sakura corría el mismo riesgo que él, de que su Biju se liberara, y estando sola con Sasuke… Despejo aquellas estremecedoras ideas, sacudiendo la cabeza con violencia, hasta que se sintió mareado. El sol aun no se asomaba en aquella espesa niebla de bosque, por lo que supondría que aun no había amanecido. Esperaría Kakashi-sensei, para comenzar la búsqueda de sus compañeros, se concentro en recoger el campamento, en un intento de olvidar las palabras del diabólico zorro. Se haría fuerte a su manera, no necesitaba los poderes de _él_.

Se lavo la cara, el agua estaba helada, pero ayudaría a despejar sus ideas.

—Naruto ¿estas bien, luces algo pálido?- el mencionada se sobresalto ante el llamado del hombre, no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, tal vez estaba mas distraído de lo que creía. —Tal vez deberías descansar un poco mas.-dijo Kakashi mirándolo con genuina preocupación.

—Estoy bien.- contesto tozudamente. Kakashi le miro no muy convencido —En cuanto más rápido emprendamos la búsqueda de Sakura-chan y Sasuke-teme, mejor; además, yo, Uzumaki Naruto, mejor ninja de todo el país del fuego y futuro Hokage de Konoha, puedo con todo ttebayo.

Kakashi suspiro resignado, al menos había recuperado el animo.

—Encontré el rastro de un campamento, es posible que se trate de ellos, por lo que vi, no pueden estar lejos, si nos damos prisa podemos alcanzarlos.

Naruto asintió poniéndose en marcha, junto a Kakashi, en busca de sus amigos.

—"_Resiste un poco Sakura-chan, no dejes que te gane esa bestia"_

¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬

El eco sordo del metal chocando, junto con explosiones se dejo escuchar en aquel lugar. ¡Kuso! Maldito sea el momento en el que a ese maldito de Orochimaru se le ocurrió mandar a su sequito de fracasados, para "cubrir" las apariencias.

Los shuriken volvieron a sonar, esta vez alcanzó a rosar la piel de su mejilla, un hilito se sangre descendió, por esta. Gruño con fiereza, haciendo sellos rápidamente. Su oponente sonrió con sorna, cuando lo vio perder el control.

Su vista de concentro en su compañera, parecía tener problemas con aquella mujer.

Entrecerró los ojos con frustración, esto realmente se estaba convirtiendo en un problema.

Sakura esquivaba los shuriken, tan rápido como podía, sentía su cuerpo aun débil, estaba preocupada, anoche había soñado que liberaba su Biju frente a Sasuke, ¿y si se cumplía…?

Era por debilidad.

Ella era débil.

No importaba si su cuerpo estaba en óptimas condiciones, el resultado siempre seria el mismo.

"_**Déjame ayudarte"**_

"_**No, puedo hacer esto solo, se que puedo. No necesito la ayuda de nadie, mucho menos la tuya. Si Naruto puedo hacerlo sin el kyubi, yo puedo hacerlo sin ti"**_

"_**No, no puedes y lo sabes, por eso me evitas"**_

—No te distraigas.-bramo la mujer, acercándose lo suficiente a ella, para golpearla en el estomago, Sakura salió disparada varios metros en dirección a un árbol, donde chocó brutalmente, dejándola inconsciente.

"_**Ja, Ja, Ja ¿Esta es la Kunoichi que prometió al niño rubio ayudarlo a cumplir su sueño de ser Hokage? Patético, no puedes contra esta chica, ¿Y pretendes ayudar a tu amigo en su sueño?**_

"_**Naruto…"**_

"_**Piensa también en Sasuke"**_

"_**Sasuke-kun…"**_

"_**Libérame, Sakura. Libérame y te ayudare contra estos ninjas"**_

"_**No…"**_

"_**Yo te ayudare a protegerlos"**_

"_**Protegerlos…"**_

"_**A Naruto y a Sasuke."**_

"_**Naruto… Sasuke-kun."**_

_**¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.**_

El corazón de Naruto dio un vuelco al escuchar una explosión, había una batalla. Donde Sakura y Sasuke podían estar participando, su rostro se desfiguro a causa de que su pesadilla se volviera realidad.

Tenía miedo.

Miedo de que Sakura liberara el Nibi y no pudiera recuperar a su amiga, jamás.

—Naruto, acelera el paso.

Él lo hizo sin chistar, la velocidad era tanta que casi parecían volar, los manchones de colores eran lo único que se distinguía en las copas de los arboles, estaba exhausto y no tenia mucho chakra, pero no utilizaría al kyubi, no; no permitiría que esa bestia tomara control de él, no de nuevo, no lastimaría a Sakura de nuevo.

—"_Resiste un poco, Sakura. También tu Sasuke."_

¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬

—Que aburrido. ¡Oye, Dosu! Esta niña ya se desmayo.- llamo a uno de sus compañeros golpeando cruelmente a una inconsciente Sakura.

—Entonces mátala de una vez, Kin.-la mujer se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a hacerlo.

—"_¡¡Malditos sean!!".-_Pensó Sasuke, esquivando los ataques de aquellos 2 ninjas. —_"La vida de Sakura me pertenece, solamente yo puedo darle fin"_

—¡¡AHHHHH!!

Los 3 shinobis se detuvieron en seco, al escuchar el grito desgarrador de Kin, los ojos de Sasuke se ensancharon, ese chakra…

La pesadilla de hace 7 años se repetía.

Sakura se levanto con Kin, sujetada fuertemente del cuello, sus uñas se encajaban con fuerza, encajándose en la delicada y frágil piel de la chica, la sangre fluía con mayor intensidad, el rostro de Kin estaba contorsionado en una mueca de dolor y miedo. Sakura tenía una sonrisa sanguinaria, mientras apretaba con más fuerza el cuello de Kin, los colmillos sobresalían, blancos y brillantes.

—Kin.- gritaron Dosu y Zaku, al ver como su compañera estaba siendo asfixiada sin mucho esfuerzo de parte de Sakura, sus ojos y los de Sasuke se encontraron.

Carmesí vs Dorado.

—Se acabo el juego.- la voz de Sakura sonaba como eco, como si hablaran 2 personas al mismo tiempo.

En un rápido movimiento, Sakura lanzo sin piedad alguna contra unas rocas.

—Pagaras por esto, maldita chiquilla.-siseo Zaku, ni bien comenzó a hacer sellos, Sakura apareció delante de el en menos de un parpadeo, golpeándolo brutalmente, chocando contra su compañero.

—Eso es todo, que patéticos.-chasqueo la lengua con indiferencia, sus ojos se posaron de nuevo en el Uchiha, mirándolo con burla. Sasuke se tenso.

Sasuke se posiciono, como si fuera a tacarla, pero Sakura se tenso, concentrándose en la espesura del bosque, Sasuke miro atentamente entre los arbustos de pronto, aparecieron Naruto y Kakashi.

—¡¡Sakura-chan!!-grito Naruto acercándose a la chica, sin importarle su estado, dominada por el Nibi.

Los ojos de Sakura se dilataron, tomando su color normal su cabello se hizo mas corto, al igual que sus uñas, sus colmillos también desaparecieron. Era Sakura de nuevo.

Sakura sentía una inmensa culpa y ganas de llorar, había dejado que aquel demonio le ayudara, no tenia la fuerza para ver a Naruto a los ojos, y aun así, se aferro a su torso cuando este le abrazo, sabia que él haría eso, por que se sentiría culpable, aun que no tenia razón, pero así era, sentía culpa, por aquella estúpida promesa que ella le orillo a hacer. Sollozó contra su pecho. Ahora estaba a salvo.

Sasuke apretó la mandíbula con tanta fuerza que casi sentía que se la rompía, sus ojos se agudizaron en Sakura, que lloraba aferrándose desesperadamente a Naruto.

Le odiaba, a ambos.

Le odiaba por lo que eran, Jinchūriki.

Le odiaba, por que estaba con Naruto.

Ella le pertenecía.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Escucho como alguien le llamaba, aun así no se detuvo, su andar frenético le hizo caer varias veces, haciéndose daño cada vez que chocaba contra el duro piso, tenia golpes rasguños y sangre seca, aun así no le importaba, el dolor de la reciente noticia, era mas fuerte, que a aquellas heridas físicas que sanarían rápidamente, el dolor de su pecho era mas fuerte que cualquier dolor físico.

Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que todo fuera mentira.

Pero no lo era.

El mismo Hokage lo había dicho.

Naruto y Sakura…

Ellos eran _Jinchūriki._

Ellos llevaban en su cuerpo aquellas bestias responsables de la casi destrucción total de la villa, de la muerte de cientos de miles de habitantes, del clan de Sasuke.

De la muerte de su madre…

Las lágrimas salieron sin control, demostrando todo el dolor que sentía. Toda la pena… _la ira_.

Ira hacia si misma, hacia la aldea, hacia Naruto y Sakura.

El secreto que los protegía había sido revelado, ¿lo sabría Sasuke?

¿Ahora que iba a hacer?

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Eso fue corto.

¿Review?


	14. Capitulo 13: Infierno

Waaaa, no tengo perdón de Dios, pero como explique en Domesticate, mi musa se puso en huelga, así que tuve que robarme a Carlisle (Edward ya estaba muy solicitado, además de que la ultima autora a la que se lo pedí, casi me apuñala) entre otras circunstancias fuera de mi alcance, enfermedades, internet, virus, una moto (no pregunten), además de que por ciertos comentarios, que fueron peores que los de saster, me vi un poco deprimida, mas no iba a detener el fic, lo continuare, por todas aquellas personas que me dejan un comentario agradable y que dejan criticas constructivas, no insultos, si alguien quiere dejarme un review anónimo, eso ya no se podrá, ya no los admito después de la falta de respeto a la que fui sometida, espero me comprendan.

Como sea disfruten el capitulo.

A lo que iba.

Agradecimientos: **karoru01**(es que soy mala y me gusta dejar picada a la gente) **alichaSxS**(que bueno que te gusto el capitulo, espero este no te decepcione) **zyafany-company**(no era un personaje nuevo, era Hinata, aun que creo que yo tuve la culpa por no especificar, pero era obvio que era Hinata) **LunitaMoon**(si, lo se yo también me emocione, hoy haces una aparición mas significativa, espero disfrutes el capitulo) **Kunoichis-San**(alguien nuevo, si, que bien, me alegro que te haya gustado la historia, ojala dejes mas review) **Hidari Kiyota**(Oneechan, yo se que estas muy ocupada con lo de la facultad, ojala puedas leer este capitulo) **Shulee.Chan**(gracias por tu comentario, espero seguir contando con tu review) **angel del demonio**(si ellos pasaron por mucho, y lo hicieron juntos, por eso son muy unidos) **Viridiana**(no, no lo tomo bien, pero tiene su razón, mas adelante se explica, me alegra que te gustara el capitulo) **Koko7180**(Waaaa, yo pensé que ya me habías abandonado, pero no, esta bien que bueno que saliste de vacaciones, espero que te hayas divertido, gracias por los review)

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, de ser así Sakura y Hinata no hubieran sido tan débiles en la 1 temporada, Naruto y Sasuke no se hubieran besado y Karin nunca, NUNCA hubiera existido. Son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, yo hago esto por que no tengo nada que hacer XD, no es cierto. Tsuki es un personaje que me pertenece a mi y LunitaMoon. Alexis Himeko Uzumaki le pertenece a Shadow Noir Wing, quien tuvo la gentileza de prestármela, para mi fic.

**Aclaraciones: **Aun que no es de mi agrado, la serpiente ya apareció, se hace mención de un personaje OCC, pero que juega un papel tan importante como cualquier otro personaje, poco a poco el pasado de Naruto y Sakura comienza a salir a flote, Sakura ya comenzó a recordar cosas, pronto Naruto también.

_Todo aquello de lo que éramos capaces de sentir y tener, todo por lo que vivíamos, por lo que moríamos, nuestros sueños, nuestros anhelos… nunca logre comprender cual era el afán de Naruto de convertirse en Hokage, de donde salía toda aquella fuerza interna, tanta entereza, tanta esperanza, ¿Cómo seguía adelante, después de que le destrozaran la humanidad que él se empeñaba en mantener?_

_Seguir sonriendo._

_Cuando las puertas del infierno, se abrieron frente a nosotros._

_Cuando el infierno; estaba en nosotros mismos._

**Capitulo 13: Infierno **

El viaje de regreso a Konoha había sido tenso, Naruto llevaba sobre su espalda a una cansada y preocupada Sakura, Kakashi actuaba como un muro de protección entre Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke, este último caminaba a paso mas mesurado, varios metros atrás.

Había descubierto el secreto que ambos guardaban celosamente.

Naruto estaba alerta, ante cualquier intento de lastimar a su amiga, por que lo había visto. Había visto el odio; reflejado en los ojos de Sasuke, cuando protegía el cuerpo de su amiga de la cruel mirada del Uchiha. Su mandíbula se tenso, y como acto reflejo, aferro más a su espalda, el cuerpo de Sakura; sus ojos azules miraron en dirección a su otro compañero, la expresión furica del Sasuke, parecía haber desaparecido, aun así decidió que no bajaría la guardia, muchas veces sus "domadores" habían tenido la misma expresión inescrutable antes de golpearlos hasta casi matarlos.

Sasuke ahora estaba seguro de lo que hacia. La persona que mato a su padre había sido Sakura, aquella forma y aquel chakra, sin duda ese era el Nekomata, sus ojos se entornaron sobre las figuras de sus compañeros, sonrió fríamente en sus adentros, eso significaba que Naruto poseía al kyubi, eso hacia las cosas más interesantes.

—Naruto…

— ¿Ya te sientes mejor, Sakura-chan?-la sonrisa de Naruto no le llego a los ojos, y fue entonces que Sakura lucho por reprimir un sollozo. Le había fallado, sus ojos azules, estaban opacados por la decepción y el arrepentimiento, en un mudo reproche.

—No me mires así, Naruto.- sollozo ella, enterrando su cabeza en la espalda de su amigo. —Gomen ne, se que te falle pero…-Sakura no podía continuar hablando, ahora sollozaba de manera incontrolable.

Naruto estaba atónito, Sakura había interpretado mal la forma en que la miraba, los reproches no eran para ella, Sakura no había hecho nada malo, ella hizo lo necesario para sobrevivir, lo importante era que ella había sabido detenerse; Sakura levanto la cabeza mirando a su amigo, Naruto sonreía, esta vez lo hacia como solo el podía, con una enorme y reluciente sonrisa; ella se limpio las lagrimas de los ojos, parpadeando constantemente, debía estar alucinando.

—Ahh, Sakura-chan. ¿Crees que estoy molesto contigo?-pregunto con humor, sonriendo zorrunamente. Kakashi y Sasuke, habían pasado a un segundo plano; ahora, solo eran ellos 2.

Sakura lo miro interrogante, y después sonrió, no, Naruto no estaba molesto con ella, el muy Baka se culpaba por lo que había hecho, rió tímidamente, mostrando un semblante mas tranquilo y relajado.

—Naruto no Baka.- le golpeo "suavemente" en el hombro. —todo esta bien, yo no te culpo.

—Entonces deja de culparte tu.- Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida, a veces Naruto tenia sus momentos de lucidez, aun así asintió feliz, sobando la parte lastimada de Naruto, debía medir su fuerza. La risa despreocupada y traviesa de él le dijo que ya todo estaba olvidado.

Sasuke observo la enternecedora escena de amistad entre los 2 jóvenes, tenia ganas de matar a alguien, tal vez a Kakashi, quien miraba a sus compañeros con interés y afecto, Sasuke destilaba violencia por cada unos de sus poros, los ojos chispeaban de ira homicida.

Solo tenia que esperar un poco, se recordó a si mismo, en un intento de serenarse, cuando Orochimaru apareciera, todo acabaría para ellos.

Solo unos días más.

—Muy bien equipo, descansaremos aquí, después continuaremos.- la voz de Kakashi era pasiva, pero firme. —, Después de todo; también debe ser cansado para Naruto, ¿verdad Sakura?

La aludida se sonrojo, Naruto no solo la llevaba a ella, también llevaba las mochilas de ambos.

— ¿Are? ¡¡Pero si tú no estas ayudando en nada Kakashi-sensei!! Dattebayo.-le acuso el rubio, señalándolo con el dedo y mirándolo con recelo.

—Es que yo…

—¡¡Mentiroso!!-gritaron Sakura y Naruto, acostumbrados a las pésimas y pobres excusas de su sensei.

Sasuke se sentó a la sombra de un árbol, lo mas retirado posible de su equipo, sus ojos negros estudiaron a Naruto. Era torpe, escandaloso y estúpido; aun así, era él quien poseía al legendario kyubi, no sabia muy bien como funcionaba aquel chakra, pues parecía que no tenían poder alguno sobre el, al menos, Sakura no. Durante los combates "amistoso" o de entrenamiento, el Uchiha había derrotado a Naruto sin esfuerzo alguno, sin siquiera usar su legendario sharingan. Naruto dirigió la vista hacia su compañero, cuando se sintió observado.

Los ojos azules de Naruto chocaron con los orbes obsidiana de Sasuke.

En una muda promesa de desafío.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sus cansados ojos volaron de los papeles a la quietud del cielo de aquella tarde, el mensaje era claro, lo que mas temía estaba apunto de suceder, y las cosas empeorarían en cuanto…

—¡¡Esa serpiente esta aquí!!- la joven maestra de armas entro como torbellino a la oficina del Hokage, sus ojos miel chispeaban de ira, el hombre mayor apenas si la miro.-¡¡ ¿Es que no hará nada?!

— ¿Que debería hacer?-le hablo con voz tensa, sus ojos estaba serios y sus rasgos se veían mas avejentados por la impotencia ante el inevitable retorno de Orochimaru.

— Alejar a Naruto y Sakura.-siseo la joven con voz fría, so postura era tensa e impertinente,

—Eso solo le daría incentivos a los del consejo, para decir que les escondo con por que ellos no pueden controlarse.

Tsuki frunció los labios en una mueca, sentía tanta rabia, todos sabían a que venia ese reptil, lo peor es que no podían probar la traición que este, quería cometer contra Konoha, teniendo aliados y espías incluso en el consejo, era imposible. Años atrás había pedido la custodia de ambos niños, pero el Hokage tuvo la suerte de que estos ya estaban bajo los cuidados de otra aldea, no obstante, después de la masacre del clan Uchiha, Sasuke no corrió con tanta suerte. Mascullo algunas maldiciones y se dispuso a salir de la oficina.

Antes de que rompiera algo… de nuevo.

—Con su permiso, Hokage-sama. Tengo que ir a dar aviso que el demonio se dirige a Konoha, y que seguramente trae consigo el infierno.

Sarutobi miro el pacifico cielo por ultima vez, en unas cuantas horas, tal y como lo había dicho Tsuki, Orochimaru traería consigo el infierno.

—Hokage-sama…

—Lo se.- inhalo un poco, soltando el humo de su pipa, en un intento de serenarse. —Tsuki estaba tan molesta, que no percibió tu presencia. Algo lamentable para un AMBU de elite.- agregó con humor.

—O tal vez sea que sobrevalora mis habilidades, Hokage-sama.-hablo la voz varonil desde las sobras, con arrogancia, el anciano hombre, sonrió con aprecio, para no herir el orgullo del chico.

—Lo se, eres realmente un prodigio en tu familia.

Aun escondido entre las sombras mortecinas de la tarde, Sarutobi sabia que el chico sonreía socarronamente, lo conocía bien. Fuerte y orgulloso, como su padre.

—Gaara-sama y sus hermanos ya fueron advertidos. Están preparados.

—Muy bien, antes de que te retires, necesito un último favor. Hay un documento muy importante del que tú deberás cuidar, hasta que muera.-aguardo un momento, esperando que el joven saliera de las sombras. Sus ojos se encontraron con los inescrutables del chico. —Este pergamino, debe ser entregado a Hiashi Hyuga, frente a todo Konoha, ¿entendido, Neji?

—Lo que diga, Hokage-sama.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

—Aun estamos en zona enemiga, iré a investigar a los alrededores, descansen y no salgan del campamento, ¿de acuerdo?-Kakashi miro de forma severa a sus alumnos, deteniéndose, específicamente en Sasuke, añadió. —No estaré muy lejos.

Sasuke sonrió fanfarronamente, ante la clara advertencia del hombre, sus ojos negros brillaron con rebeldía ante lo que estaba planeando, Kakashi lo noto. Solo esperaba volver pronto, antes de que Sasuke ocasionara una tragedia.

—Bah, estaremos bien, sensei, ttebayo, nadie se atrevería a meterse contra el gran Uzumaki Naruto, ¿ne, Sakura-chan?

—Naruto tiene razón sensei, estaremos bien.-_solo regrese pronto._ Pensó con vehemencia, mirando fugazmente a Sasuke. —solo no tarde demasiado.

Kakashi noto la nota desesperada de la chica, sonrió tras la mascara, tratando de reconfortarla, y acaricio fraternalmente la cabeza de Sakura, despeinando un poco su cabello. Sakura no supo por que, pero aquella caricia le había resultado familiar. Imágenes de recuerdos y voces, un tanto distorsionadas, golpearon con fuerza en su mente, mareándola.

—Sakura-chan, ¿estas bien?- Sakura, aun aturdida, levanto la vista mirando a unos preocupados Naruto y Kakashi, hasta Sasuke, que intentaba disimularlo; fallando miserablemente.

—Daijubu, Naruto-kun.-Sasuke se tenso cuando escucho el sufijo tan afectuoso, con el que ella llamo a Naruto. Sasuke le mando una mira iracunda. Sakura lo ignoro.

—Molesta.-susurro él.

—De verdad, estoy bien.- insistió ella, sus ojos jade intentaron transmitir la confianza que sus palabras no alcanzaban, dándole un ligero, pero firme apretón a la mano de Naruto. Este le sonrió un poco mas tranquilo. Kakashi asintió, aun no muy convencido, pero aun así se marcho.

El ambiente se volvió tenso, cuando la figura del hombre desapareció en la espesura del bosque, a pesar de su aire desenfadado y alegre, Naruto se encontraba cerca de Sakura, sus ojos pasaban de la figura de Sasuke, a la de Sakura, siempre pendiente del más mínimo movimiento que Sasuke pudiera hacer para dañar a Sakura. Sasuke abandono el aire de violencia contenida, una idea macabra paso fugazmente por su cabeza, los engañaría a ambos y todo tomaría un rumbo interesante cuando Orochimaru llegara a Konoha, según Kin, este ya se encontraba en camino, haciendo una parada en Suna, sus labios se curvaron, ante el recuerdo de Gaara, sacudió la cabeza restándole importancia, con paso pausado y precavido se levanto de su lugar, acercándose mas al fuego que Naruto luchaba por mantener, las heridas de la caída aun no sanaban. La que más le dolía, era la herida que le había hecho Kimimaro; iba a romperle todos los huesos al chico cuando lo viera, se rió ante la ironía.

El semblante de Naruto se volvió serio, cuando Sasuke quedo relativamente cerca de ellos, Sasuke los miro con indiferencia.

— ¿Cómo estas, Sakura?

Tanto el rubio, como la chica se quedaron de piedra, Sasuke acababa de interesarse por alguien, que no fuera el mismo, Naruto miro el cielo, y tras comprobar que este no se formaba nada, se acerco a al chico, Naruto hizo un ademan de tomar su temperatura, pero Sasuke lo aparto de un manotazo.

—¡Itaiii. Eso dolió, Sasuke-Baka!-se quejo el rubio, sobándose la zona lastimada.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso usuratonkachi?

—Eso lo debería de preguntar yo.-le reclamo mostrándole el dorso de la mano, sonde Sasuke lo había golpeado. — ¿No será que la caída te afecto?

—Dobe

—Teme

—Baka

—Usuratonkachi, solo quería saber como se encontraba, he oído que si los Jinchūriki dejan escapar mucho chakra del Biju que poseen, podría lastimarlos.

— ¿Sabes lo que somos?-pregunto receloso el rubio.

—Aa. He oído rumores, y lo que vi hoy fue mas que suficiente para corroborarlos.- Naruto tomo una pose mas defensiva. —No me interesa.

— ¿De… de verdad no te… no te interesa?-pregunto incrédulamente, una sonrisa zorruna y brillante, resplandeció en el rostro de Naruto. Sasuke nego levemente.

— ¡Sabia que había una razón para que fueras mi mejor amigo, Dattebayo!-Sasuke arqueo una ceja, intrigado, ¡¿Qué diablos había dicho?!

— ¡Argh! Quítate de encima, Baka.-Sasuke luchaba por apartar a Naruto, quien prácticamente se había colgado de su cuello, pero por una extraña razón, su voz no sonaba tan severa como lo quería.

— ¡Somos amigos, Sasuke-teme!

Sakura sonrió con genuino afecto, Naruto tenía una postura mas relajada y feliz, Naruto era feliz, y ella también lo era, tanto que le importaba un soberano cacahuate, el que su Inner se pusiera a brincar como loca, casi cantando que ella tenia razón, que Sasuke-kun era bueno.

—Somos como hermanos, dattebayo.

Sasuke no supo por que, pero aquella frase, le devolvió algo de la humanidad que creía perdida y sin quererlo sonrió, con arrogancia, pero era una sonrisa genuina. Y entonces, sintio culpa.

¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬

La cínica sonrisa se ensancho mas al encontrarse cara a cara con su antiguo sensei, Orochimaru hizo una leve y burlona reverencia ante el Hokage, sus ojos nunca dejaron de mirarle. Kabuto le flaqueaba 2 pasos atrás, junto con Kimimaro.

Tsuki y Anko se contenían de borrar esa mueca burlona a golpes, sus ojos le miraban con franca hostilidad, los demás miembros del consejo tenían una expresión inescrutable, las cabezas de los principales y más importantes clanes reverenciaron al recién llegado, la tensión era palpable en el aire, Orochimaru miraba todo a su alrededor con diversión, en busca de Sasuke, al parecer sus espías le habían causado mas problemas a Sasuke de lo que suponía.

Aun necesitaba entrenamiento.

—Bienvenido Orochimaru-sama.-el primero en darle la bienvenida fue Hiashi, junto con los pocos sobrevivientes del Clan Hyuga, incluyendo a Hinata.

—Gracias por esta bienvenida, Hiashi-sama, Sarutobi-sensei.

—Claro, espero que tu viaje haya sido productivo.- los ojos de Orochimaru adquirieron un brillo diabólico. — ¿Haz conseguido aliados para Konoha?

Tsuki jadeo.

—"_¡¡Maldita serpiente, no fue a conseguir aliados para Konoha, fue a conseguir aliados en contra de la Aldea, y se lo permitió!!"_

La expresión suave de la joven se torno violenta ante el pensamiento, Anko estaba pálida y parecía apunto arremeter contra su ex sensei. Kabuto paso a su lado guiñándoles un ojo a ambas, Anko estuvo apunto de golpearlo.

—Tranquilízate, Anko.- Tsuki creía que le arrancaría el brazo a su amiga, antes que calmarla. —Se lo prometimos al Hokage, onegai, cálmate.- Anko se mordió el labio inferior, intentando ahogar un airado juramento en honor a la serpiente y sus alimañas.

—"Lexi-chan, te prometo hacer todo lo que este en mi alcance para proteger a Naruto y Sakura. Todo, Ita-kun, onegai, cuida de Lexi, yo intentare no asesinar a tu hermano, pero si no ve la luz pronto, le arrancare la cabeza"

Los últimos pensamientos de Tsuki antes de caminar hacia la sala de reuniones del consejo, fue que no se desatara el infierno, en ese momento. Hasta que Naruto y Sakura estuvieran a salvo.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Se acabo el capitulo, ¿los deje picados?

las cosas aun no llegan a su punto maximo, de veras, esto apenas esta tomando forma.

dejen review.

onegai.


	15. Interludio:Jinchūriki

Que hay gente, aquí les dejo otro capitulo, de paso aviso que Domesticate estará detenida un tiempo, problemas de creatividad, el ultimo capitulo que tengo escrito de este fic, aun le faltan detalles, por eso no lo subiré hasta el viernes o sábado de la próxima semana.

Tengan paciencia, les prometo que la espera valdrá la pena.

A lo que iba.

Agradecimientos: **Shadow Noir Wing**(me temo que van a pasar muchos capítulos, antes de que Lexi le eche el guante a cualquiera de los 2, pero descuida cuando lo haga, será inolvidable, de eso me encargo yo, con lo de Sasuke, me temo que vera la luz muy tarde) **LunitaMoon**(tu también le vas a poner a esa serpiente, tu ni te apures, solo ten paciencia) **Hidari Kiyota**(no, no hay romance pronto, por ahora me interesa mas armar una trama parecida a la original, pues de ahí me estoy basando, pero descuida, pronto habrá romance, aunque recuerda mis historias) **Koko7180**(si, a ti ya te extrañaba espero que puedas dejarme reviews, sino, entonces si me deprimiré) **Kunoichis-San**(muchas gracias por tus halagos, de veras que con lectoras como tu, a uno se le levante el autoestima) **Viridiana**(jajá es divertido dejarlos con la intriga, sino, ¿como mantendría interesante la historia?) **angel del demonio**(gracias por apoyarme, y perdonarme; si, Gaara volverá aparecer, pero aun faltan unos cuantos capítulos, muchas gracias por tus comentarios)

Muchas gracias también, a los que leen la historia, aunque no dejen review.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, de ser así Sakura y Hinata no hubieran sido tan débiles en la 1 temporada, Naruto y Sasuke no se hubieran besado y Karin nunca, NUNCA hubiera existido. Son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, yo hago esto por que no tengo nada que hacer XD, no es cierto.

**Aclaraciones:** Este interludio sirve para explicar la vida de Naruto y Sakura antes de llegar a Konoha, las razones de por que estuvieron fuera de la ladea se explicaran mas adelante, no me vayan a matar, por que la verdad, si me puse muy violenta con los pobres niños, aparece Haku, así que podrían darse una idea de donde estuvieron Naruto y Sakura, antes de Konoha, tal vez vaya a ver mas interludios, pronto se explicara como fueron rescatados. Sin mas que decir, disfruten el capitulo

**Capitulo 14: Interludio: ****Jinchūriki**

—¡¡Vamos!! ¡¡Llora, ruega por tu patética vida!!-el hombre siguió golpeando al niño de manera brutal, el pómulo del lago derecho, tenia una enorme mancha violácea, mas abajo del parado del lado izquierdo la piel ya tenia un color casi negro, tenia el labio roto y su nariz no paraba de sangrar; aun así, el niño se levanto. En sus ojos azules se reflejaba la determinación de no flaquear, aunque su cuerpo ya no podría resistir mas, alzo el mentón, orgulloso, en sus ojos brillaba la rebeldía. —¡¡Maldito chiquillo!!

Naruto no cerro los ojos cuando el hombre lo pateo en el estomago, cayendo estrepitosa y violentamente, contra el duro y frio piso; apretó los dientes con tanta fuerza, que creyó que se rompería la mandíbula, cuando se raspo la espalda, abriendo las heridas nuevamente.

A este paso jamás sanaran, pensó amargamente.

Se levantó, tambaleándose, la sangre había teñido su cabello rubio. Sus "adiestradores" le miraron con sorna, debía resistir, cerro los ojos cuando uno de ellos se acerco, con unos chacos.

Al menos, Sakura no estaba viendo esto.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Cerró los ojos cuando escucho los pasos fuertes y firmes de uno de los guardias, los grilletes en sus pies, no le permitían mucha movilidad, su cuerpo tembló al escuchar los pasos cada vez mas cerca, corrió a un rincón cercano del mohoso y frio calabozo, la única manta que había ahí; estaba agujerada y sucia, Sakura corrió a ella, tapándose hasta la cabeza. Sakura cerró los ojos y se tapo los oídos, justo como Naruto se lo había pedido. No levanto la cabeza en ningún momento, los gritos sonaban como murmullos, amortiguados por sus pequeñas manitas, que tapaban sus oídos. Abrió los ojos de par en par al sentir una gentil mano, acariciando su cabeza, por sobre la manta.

Entonces todo cambio de golpe.

El escozor que sentía era tanto, que no podía distinguir el rostro de su amigo.

Naruto sonrió con melancolía, no importaba lo que hiciera, Sakura siempre lloraba, Naruto dejo que llorara, se dedico a consolarla en silencio, acariciando su cabeza y sus mejillas sonrosadas.

—No llores, Sakura-chan.- ella levanto la vista, él le limpio las lagrimas. — ¡He cumplido mi promesa, Dattebayo!- la sonrisa del niño se ensancho mas.

Sakura pensó, que aunque tenia el labio roto, su cabello rubio estaba teñido de sangre en algunas partes, y su rostro estuviera hinchado por la salvaje golpiza, Naruto se veía feliz, con los ojos brillando de emoción y su sonrisa traviesa.

—Mira.-Naruto saco una pequeña llave plateada que colgaba de su pecho, sus ojos jade se abrieron de golpe, mirando con incredulidad a Naruto y a la pequeña llave alternadamente.

— ¿Cómo la conseguiste?-su voz era apenas un susurro, toco la lleva con la yema de sus dedos, con delicadeza, como si fuera a romperse en cualquier momento.

—Yo… soy muy hábil ttebayo… se la quite a uno de esos tipos… si.-su voz era nerviosa a causa de la mentira, no podría decirle que la razón por la que lo habían golpeados tan despiadadamente –mas que de costumbre-, era por que si lograba aguantar 20 minutos, sin hacer ningún ruido mientras lo golpeaban, le darían la llave de los grilletes de Sakura. —Muy bien Sakura-chan, te quitare esas cadenas.

Sakura se quedo quieta cuando sintió su cuerpo libre de los grilletes en sus piernas, y el horrible collar que la obligaban a usar, como si fuese algún animal salvaje.

Naruto retiro las cadenas de su piernas con mucho cuidado, siendo cociente del dolor que estas le producían, luego retiro el collar, este fue incluso mas doloroso, Sakura tenia marcado el collar, en un horrible hematoma. Él no dijo nada.

La puerta volvió a abrirse en un chirrido escalofriante, los hombros de Naruto se tensaron, tomando una pose defensiva frente a su amiga, Sakura estrecho sus pequeños brazos, rodeando el torso de Naruto, al instante; hizo una mueca de dolor, que ella no pudo ver. Sakura miro por sobre el hombro de Naruto, ambos fueron clamándose, cuando distinguieron de quien se trataba, Haku caminaba hacia ellos sin mirarlos, sus ojos castaños estaban cubiertos por una velo de frialdad y semblante era inexpresivo, sus manos y ropas estaban cubiertas por sangre. Ninguno dijo nada, tras él, 2 guardias con el típico traje de ninjas rastreadores de aquella aldea, traían bandejas de comida, tazones de abundante arroz, carne y verduras, luego de dejar las bandejas salieron azotando la puerta.

Ninguno de los tres se movió, finalmente fue Haku quien habló, la sonrisa era tensa y aquel velo no había desaparecido.

—Naruto, Sakura. Miren lo que he conseguido, uno de los ninja me dijo que, si hacia bien esta misión, nos darían una buena cena.-el niño sonrió con gesto ausente, sus ojos comenzaron a derramar lagrimas aun así, no dejo de sonreír. — ¡No es eso genial!

Sakura observo con dolor como el cuerpo de Haku se estremeció en violentos temblores, abrazándose así mismo, en un intento de buscar calor y protección, sollozando de una forma desgarradora. Naruto corrió a su lado y lo abrazo, seguido de Sakura, quien apoyo su mentón en el hombro de su amigo, susurrando palabras tranquilizadoras.

—Nadie te culpa por lo que hiciste, Haku.-su voz era suave, pero sombría. Sakura se estremeció ante el tono de voz de Naruto. —tenias que sobrevivir, _tenemos _que sobrevivir.

Haku asintió, limpiándose los últimos rastros de lágrimas, lo hecho, hecho esta. Tendría que aprender a lidiar con la culpa. Sakura tomo un extremo de su ropa y lo rompió, mojo el trozo de tela con el agua de las vasijas donde les servían agua, y limpio la sangre que cubría a Haku.

Comieron en absoluto silencio, aun así la cena fue amena, ninguno; Sakura o Naruto, intentaron preguntar a Haku en que había consistido su misión, y él no lo menciono, Haku tampoco preguntó acerca de los golpes de Naruto, pero si sobre el hecho de que Sakura ya no llevara los grilletes y el collar. Naruto contesto por ella, haciendo alarde de sus habilidades shinobis.

— ¡Es un ninja muy mediocre, fue muy fácil quitarle la llave ttebayo! - Haku sonrió a Naruto, aun así no le creyó. Conocía muy bien al rubio como para creerse su historia y sabía que Sakura tampoco le creía.

—Haz mejorado mucho tus habilidades ninjas, Naruto.- sonrió. — ¡Apuesto a que pronto serás mas fuerte que todos los ninjas de esta aldea!

Sakura sonrió ante el evidente cambio de humor de Haku, se le veía más feliz.

Hablaron un rato mas, hasta que finalmente les gano el cansancio, los 3 durmieron juntos, abrazados, protegiéndose mutuamente. Soñando, aunque fuera una vez, que estaban en otro lugar, a salvo, felices…

Amados.

-

-

-

-

—¡¡AHHH!!

—¡¡DEJEN DE GOLPEARLA!!

—¡¡Vamos maldita bestia, transfórmate, no me importa si lo haces tu o la chiquilla!!

Los golpes se volvieron mas fuertes y certeros, sentía la sangre correr furiosa por sus venas y una sensación extraña de inmenso poder. Solo deseaba que se detuviera. Que dejara de golpear a Sakura.

El hombre sonrió cruelmente al posar u pie sobre la cabeza de Sakura, enterrando se cabeza sobre la blanca nieve, que comenzaba a teñirse de carmesí. Los ojos de Naruto comenzaron a tornarse rojos y su pupila se rasgo, tomando una apariencia felina.

—¡¡No lo hagas Naruto, no seas lo que ellos quieren!!

Naruto gruño como una fiera enjaulada y se rió siniestramente, ese ya no era Naruto, ese era el Kyubi.

Se libero de las cadenas, una gran cantidad de chakra hizo que muchos de los ninjas ahí presente, salieran disparados en diferentes direcciones. Sakura levanto la vista consternada y asustada, ¿Qué debería hacer? Naruto nunca había entrado en ese estado de completa rendición ante las provocaciones de esos sujetos, nunca había despertado el kyubi de esa forma.

— ¡Maldito Jinchūriki!- uno de los ninjas que reacciono primero se precipito hacia Naruto, quien lo derribo de un golpe, con movimientos felinos y letales, corrió hacia los demás ninjas listo para matarlos.

Sakura palideció cuando una sonrisa predadora se poso en el ninja que, momentos antes la había golpeado, la imagen de un destrozado Haku, cubierto de sangre, invadió su mente. Tenia que detener a Naruto, no podía dejar que el se rompiera. No él.

Sakura tomó una kunai del porta shuriken del shinobi y lo encajo en su pierna, este aulló de dolor, Naruto se detuvo en seco, mirando con asombro como Sakura comenzó a apuñalar al individuo cuando este se inclino, la sangre salpicaba el rostro infantil de Sakura, lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos sin compasión, los copos de nieve que comenzaron a caer del cielo se incrustaron en la piel de Sakura, como tratando de lavar la sangre que salpicaba en la niña. Naruto recobro la conciencia una vez que Sakura lanzo la kunai, incrustándose en un árbol; el frio viento azotó el pequeño y frágil cuerpo de la niña, estremeciéndose, sus labios estaban amoratados y tenia frio.

Naruto parpadeo un par de veces, sentía mucho cansancio, cuando levanto la mirada vio una mancha rojiza en la blanca nieve y a Sakura, que se sostenía a si misma, sin pensar en lo que hacia, corrió hacia su amiga, abrazándola con fuerza.

—Yo… yo lo… yo fui quien… Naruto yo…

—Shhh… esta bien Sakura-chan, tu… solo te defendiste.

—"_Yo debo cargar con una muerte en mi conciencia, Naruto. No tu, Haku tenia razón, es una sensación horrible cuando la sangre comienza a correr" _

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

— _¿Cuál de los Jinchūriki fue, el niño o la niña?_

—_Fue la chiquilla. Esa niña fue la que mato a Kenzo._

—_Así que, a final de cuentas logramos nuestras perfectas armas shinobis, Haku ya ha asesinado a la edad de 6, y ahora la niña a la edad de 5. Pronto nos convertiremos en la aldea más poderosa. Sólo necesitamos que el niño rubio despierte el kyubi._

Sakura cubrió sus oídos intentando disipar los murmullos tan crueles de aquellos hombres, a su lado Naruto la abrazaba, mientras Haku acariciaba su cabeza. Era mejor así, que fuera ella quien fuera vista como un monstruo… una bestia.

Un demonio.

Los recuerdos se agolparon en su mente; memorias que creía perdidas y que deseaba borrar fervientemente, las palabras tan crueles y despectivas, sonaron como un eco acusador.

—_Ustedes son_ _Jinchūriki, sacrificios humanos, pero que sirven como poderosas armas, la única razón por la que se les ha dejado vivir, es por las bestias que llevan dentro, y a las cuales están destinados a convertirse, son solo instrumentos; y como tales, morirán si dejan de ser útiles. Luchen por su patética existencia… luchen y sobrevivan._

—Sakura… no llores, por favor.

—Gomen ne, Haku. Recordé algo desagradable.

—Daijubu, Sakura-chan, nosotros te protegeremos ttebayo, ne Haku.- el aludido simplemente acepto ofreciéndole una cálida sonrisa a su amiga. — Yo voy a protegerte siempre.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

—Naruto…

El rubio abrió los ojos parpadeando repetidas veces, la luz le llegaba de lleno en los ojos.

—Y levántate, usuratonkachi, si nos sigues retrasando te dejaremos abandonado.

—No seas cruel Sasuke-kun, Naruto también esta cansado y quiere volver a Konoha, tanto como tu.

—Vamos chicos, ya hemos descansado suficiente, vamos a casa.- Kakashi sonrió tras la mascara, emprendiendo la marcha, leyendo su depravado libro.

Naruto sonrió, corriendo para seguir el paso de su equipo.

Naruto miro a sus compañeros, sonriendo un poco mas relajado, aquellos recuerdos tan poco gratos, eran parte de la persona que era.

La razón por la que nunca se rindió.

… _era por que él quería ser más, de lo que lo obligaron a ser._

La razón por la que luchaba hasta lo último de sus energías.

… _era por que quería luchar con fuerza propia, la fuerza de Uzumaki Naruto y no la de un demonio._

Para que lo vieran a él y no al kyubi.

Por que quería ser, la persona que Sakura veía atreves de sus ojos.

Quería ser Naruto y no un Jinchūriki.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Se acabo

Un review no hace mal a nadie, pero logra a una autora feliz que actualiza más rápido


	16. Capitulo 14: 10 de Octubre

Por fin voy a actualizar. Se que después del capitulo anterior, muchas de ustedes estaban pensando en masacrarme, las comprendo, pero es que mi musa se puso sádica y se le ocurrió que seria un buen capitulo, y probablemente después de este sigan con su plan de matanza en masa.

Pero, si me matan, así se quedaría el fic, así que mejor no lo hagan.

¡Llegué a los 100 review!! Muchas gracias a todos, bueno, en realidad llegué a los 104, gracias a todos los que han seguido la historia y han esperado pacientemente a que actualice.

A lo que iba.

Agradecimientos: **Shadow Noir Wing**(gracias a dios las tenían sujetadas, sobretodo a Lexi-chan, por favor, dile que no me mate, se que soy muy sádica con Naru-chan, pero así lo amerita el fic, además ella se va a vengar muy bonito cuando le toque aparecer) **Koko7180**(no sabes lo feliz que me pongo, cuando leo tu review, eres una de las pocas personas, junto con mi todo poderosa y amadísima hermana Alma-chan, que a seguido este fic, desde su primer capitulo, muchísimas gracias, ojala sigas apoyándome) **saku-xan****, ****karoru01**(muchas gracias por tus comentarios) **-vaalee95-**(¡que bien! Alguien nuevo, espero que sigas leyendo mi fic) **Kunoichis-San**(me da gusto volver a ver tu review, muchas gracias por tu apoyo) **NEHEZ-UCHIHA****,** **LunitaMoon**(ya sabes cual es tu premio, pero vas a tener que esperar un tiempo para el, sigue leyendo mi fic) **Hidari Kiyota**(Nee-chan, si, que bueno que pudiste leer mi fic, no sabes lo feliz que me hace, ahora puedo estar en paz, ya sabes que yo te dedico todos mis fic) **Viridiana**(si, soy mala, además ya había dicho que me gusta dejar a la gente con la intriga, lo de maltratar a los personajes… bueno, si conocieras mis historias, historias, no fics, verías que ninguno tiene una historia feliz, y si la tiene, su final no lo será, alma-chan lo sabe, a mi también me caes muy bien XD) **zyafany-company**(si, por fin, oye niña, yo pensé que ya me habías abandonado, pero que bueno que no) **angel del demonio**(si, lo mas probable es que vaya a ver mas interludios)

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, de ser así Sakura y Hinata no hubieran sido tan débiles en la 1 temporada, Naruto y Sasuke no se hubieran besado y Karin nunca, NUNCA hubiera existido. Son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, yo hago esto por que no tengo nada que hacer XD, no es cierto.

**Aclaraciones: **Aparecen Tsunade y Jiraiya, se hace referencia a que ya paso un tiempo, esta algo confuso, pero en el siguiente capitulo se aclaran todas sus dudas, de todas formas, si tienen dudas, manden un review, y yo se las resuelvo. Disfruten el fic.

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Con cada ataque su corazón se encogía de dolor, Naruto se volvía mas una bestia, sus instintos se posesionaban de él, el chakra que emanaba del kyubi era tan fuerte, que le desgarraba la piel. El aroma a muerte se respiraba en el bosque._

_Sasuke sonrió perversamente, con el sharingan fulgurando de odio._

_Sakura enterró las manos en la tierra, aferrándose a algo, sentía que en cualquier momento se volvería loca, las lágrimas corrían sin control, confundiéndose con la lluvia que azotaba sin piedad alguna contra su cuerpo, era tanto el dolor, la confusión y la desesperación, que ya no sentía la lluvia fría como agujas al estrellarse contra su cuerpo. Los perversos ojos escarlata de Sasuke se posaron una fracción de segundos en Sakura, y luego volvió sus ojos en el rubio, una sonrisa torva surco sus labios, mientras su cuerpo se llenaba de las marcas del sello maldito por completo._

_Naruto gruño como una bestia, agazapándose listo para arremeter contra Sasuke en cualquier momento; las aletas de su nariz se agitaron emitiendo vapor, Sakura tembló incontrolablemente, deseando detenerles; a su lado Hinata yacía inconsciente, la miró con odio, si no hubiera intervenido… ella ahora podría ayudar a Naruto._

_Protegerlo…_

—_Po…por… por favor.- susurró ella de forma desesperada. Naruto la miró un largo momento, sus ojos rojos aun transmitían calidez, aun era su Naruto. —Naruto-kun, onegai._

_El chico volvió su mirada felina hacia su contrincante, que bufó con molestia._

—_Sakura…-la chica se sobresaltó cuando no la llamó con aquel sufijo cariñoso. —Vete de aquí.-en ningún momento Naruto la miró mientras hablaba._

_Sasuke se acercó a Naruto con paso lento, pero firme, Naruto le imito, el manto del zorro le cubría por completo y se alzaba salvaje emanando hostilidad. Sasuke sonrió burlonamente._

—_Muéstrame todo tu poder… Jinchūriki.- la voz de Sasuke era como el siseo peligroso de una serpiente._

_Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron horrorizados cuando vio a Naruto perder el control._

—_¡¡TEMEEE!! ¡¡VOY A PARTIRTE EL CULO DE LA PALIZA QUE TE VOY A DAR, Y HARE QUE ME PIDAS PERDON, MALDITO CABRON!!- La voz de Naruto era un bramido encolerizado, su furia solo lograba avivar el chakra del kyubi._

_**Y ella, como siempre…**_

—¡¡_Ya…Yamete kudasai!!-el chakra era tan fuerte, que cuando chocaba creaba fuertes ventiscas, arrancando varios arboles a su alrededor. Naruto le dirigió una ultima mirada, cargada de dolor, arrepentimiento…y culpa._

_Sakura lo sabía._

_Se estaba disculpando…_

_**Y ella, como siempre…**_

…_por que iba a dejarla sola._

_**Y ella, como siempre…**_

_Por que iba a sacrificarse._

_Sus ojos transmitían las palabras que él no podía decir._

— "_Voy a protegerte…aunque muera en el intento. Perdóname"_

_**Y ella, como siempre…**_

…_**no haría nada. Sólo seria una espectadora.**_

—_Atácame con todo tu poder, asqueroso niño-zorro, vamos Dobe; demuéstrame que no alardeabas de tu… capacidad.-Sasuke comenzó a incrementar su chakra, cumulándose en su mano, el sonido, hizo que Sakura palideciera._

_Sasuke iba a usar el Chidori…_

_Naruto no se quedo atrás, y comenzó a cumular chakra para hacer el Rasengan._

_El estruendo del choque, dio paso a una intensa luz, luego todo se sumió en la oscuridad…_

_El sonido del metal chocando…_

_Los gritos…_

_El fuego…_

_Ese día seria recordado, como una de las masacres más despiadadas de la aldea, el 10 de octubre._

_La masacre de Konoha…_

_El cumpleaños de Naruto…_

…_Un aniversario sangriento._

_ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº_

**Capitulo 14: 10 de Octubre.**

—¡¡Ero-sennin!! ¡¡Esto es muy difícil ttebayo!!-se quejo el rubio, mirando a un hombre mayor con una especie de armadura roja, su cabello era blanco y alborotado, tenia unas líneas de color rojo en sus mejillas. La piel se arrugo cuando este le sonrió con malicia.

— ¿De verdad?-preguntó él, fingiendo inocencia. —Esta técnica fue creada por el Hokage Yondaime. Es una técnica muy poderosa si sabes manejarla tan bien como lo hizo él.-acotó con seriedad.

Naruto miró la pelota en su mano, él quería ser Hokage, quería ser respetado y admirado; demostrarles a todos que no era un demonio, una arma creada para hacer daño, él ya había experimentado en sus carnes los arrebatos del odio y el miedo humano, no concebía la idea de hacer algo, como lo que le hicieron a él y a Sakura, no.

Cuando Jiraiya vio la determinación en los ojos azules de Naruto, una ráfaga de recuerdos y nostalgia le invadió, esa era la misma mirada de Minato Namikaze, el espíritu, la tozudez y la sonrisa… Naruto era idéntico a él, cerró los ojos pensando en lo mucho que su joven alumno había perdido, lo que había sacrificado…, para que unos malditos del consejo, confabularan con Orochimaru, para destruir su legado más valioso, su hijo. Naruto.

Sacrifico tanto… y a tantos. Por el bien de una aldea que olvido lo que el niño significaba.

Esperanza…

—¡¡Maldita sea!!-grito el rubio exasperado, sin duda Naruto se parecía a su padre, pero también se parecía a Kushina, era igual de hiperactivo que ella.

Por un momento, mientras Naruto se concentraba en la nueva técnica que le había enseñado hace unos días, Jiraiya se permitió ver, con los ojos de la imaginación, como hubiera sido la vida de Minato, si el kyubi nunca hubiera atacado, si Kushina no hubiera muerto…

Si Nagato… y Alexis.

— ¿Are…? ¡¡Ero-sennin, lo logre; Mira la pelota!! ¡¡El agua, se mueve, dattebayo!!

Jiraiya regreso a la realidad con el estridente grito del chico, realmente estaba haciendo grandes progresos, en tan solo unas semanas había logrado comprender la primera fase del Rasengan, con su propio entendimiento. Él hombre sonrió, tal vez Naruto no solo tenia su parecido físico, tal vez también poseía sus habilidades…

—Y yo que pensé que solo eras un anciano pervertido.-bromeo el chico, riendo alegremente.

… o tal vez solo heredo la bocaza de su madre.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Estaba agotado, debía admitir que el anciano era un buen maestro, cuando no se detenía a espiar chicas para "inspirarse" en escribir algo de aquella novela pervertida. El Rasengan era una técnica realmente agotadora; aun así no podía conciliar el sueño, extrañaba a Sakura, desde que habían vuelto de aquella misión, la relación entre Sakura y Sasuke había cambiado para bien, Sakura hablaba con Sasuke tan normal, como si lo hiciera con él, por su parte, Sasuke había dejado aquella franca hostilidad con su amiga. Sonrió ampliamente, todo estaba mejorando, hasta que llegaron a Konoha.

Después de eso, todo se fue en picada.

Tsuki les había abordado tan pronto pusieron un pie en Konoha, el aura de ahí se respiraba tenso cuando ella hablo de la llegada de un hombre.

Orochimaru.

No supo por que, pero tan pronto escucho ese hombre, un inexplicable vértigo lo asalto. Era una extraña mezcla entre desesperación, miedo y furia. A pesar de que esa era la primera vez que oía ese nombre, aunque no estaba seguro, pues una especia de Dèjá vu paso por su mente cuando vio desde lejos a ese hombre, era como una de especie de recuerdo incompleto.

Se revolvió en la cama, tratando de buscar una posición cómoda.

Sus ojos se toparon con el portarretratos, con la foto de su recién crecida familia, con la adición de Kakashi-sensei y Sasuke, a quien veía como un hermano.

Los extrañaba.

Con Kakashi-sensei entrenando a Sasuke, Sakura con aquella extraña mujer y él con Jiraiya, apenas si los veía, de hecho, esa noche solo había visto a Sakura y por unos cortos instantes. La sonrisa perezosa y adormilada de ella, le revelaba a Naruto que el entrenamiento que ella recibía, era tan duro como el de él, ojala esta locura que se le metió al viejo Hokage de entrenarlos por separado se terminara pronto.

Finalmente el cansancio hizo mella en el chico, quien durmió ya entrada la madrugada.

-.-

-.-

-.-

-.-

-.-

-.-

¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬

El anciano hombre miro con nostalgia, a los que alguna vez llamó con orgullo sus alumnos, la culpa que le atenazaba el corazón al saber que no pudo salvar a uno de sus alumnos de la oscuridad, parecía una niebla lejana cuando contemplaba la sonrisa picara de Jiraiya, recordando a alborotado muchachito, que curiosamente, parecía transformarse en Naruto en su mente, o la sonrisa satisfecha y la mirada coqueta de Tsunade, quien solía golpear a Jiraiya por uno de sus tontos comentarios, esa figura infantil también parecía cambiar, y era a Sakura a quien terminaba viendo.

Pero temía que al recordar a Orochimaru, esta imagen se transformara en Sasuke.

Por ahora el chico estaba a salvo, lejos de las garras de Orochimaru, bajo la tutela de Kakashi. Inhalo con fuerza, tratando de serenarse, este no era el momento de quebrarse, nunca lo había hecho en una batalla y no iba a empezar ahora. En el momento critico en el que se encontraba la aldea.

— ¿Cómo van los entrenamientos de Naruto y Sakura?-preguntó con seriedad, sus ojos negros parecían estudiar con atención los rostros de sus ex alumno.

Finalmente fue Jiraiya quien hablo primero.

—He de admitir que el chico ha hecho un progreso bastante notorio, la técnica del Rasengan no es fácil de aprender, mucho menos de dominar, no obstante, Naruto ha podido entender la primera parte… a su manera, en tan solo una semana.-las palabras llenas de orgullo de Jiraiya, sorprendieron a Tsunade.

Hacia tanto ya que no le oía hablar así. Sonrió casi sin proponérselo.

Sarutobi asintió con una sonrisa satisfecha, sabía que Naruto era más fuerte de lo que los demás pensaban. Naruto _**era**_ mas, de lo que la gente realmente veía.

—Tsunade. ¿Cómo van los entrenamientos de Sakura?- la rubia agito su cabello, mirando a su antiguo maestro con un extraño brillo en los ojos. Su exuberante y juvenil figura, pese a su edad no habían cambiado desde la ultima vez que la vio, hacia tantos años tras.

—Es igual de hermosa e inteligente que su madre, y sin duda pose las habilidades de Takeshi Haruno…

—… y la inhumana fuerza de Tsunade.- interrumpió Jiraiya con voz divertida. Tsunade lo miró con intenciones asesinas. El Hokage rodo los ojos, no importaba los años que pasaran. Ellos siempre serian los mismos.

Y eso se los agradecía.

Cuando Orochimaru llego a Konoha, Sarutobi decidió que lo mas seguro era traer de regreso también a Jiraiya y Tsunade, esta ultima vino casi arrastras, mas por las suplicas de su antiguo maestro y la persuasiva platica que sostuvieron con la mujer, Tsunade sentía que le debía mucho a Shizune; después de la perdida de su hermano y la muerte de su novio, Tsunade se rehusaba por todos los medios volver a poner un pie en Konoha. Sin embargo cuando Sarutobi le habló de Naruto y Sakura, sintió una enorme curiosidad por los chicos, especialmente por Naruto, quien se parecía tanto a su hermano, tenia los mismos sueños que él, y que Dan.

Quería proteger esos sueños, como no pudo proteger los de ellos.

Por otro lado, cuando miraba a Sakura, se veía a si misma, tan perdida, tan confundida, tan frágil… y tan débil, escudada en una barrera de felicidad y optimismo, misma que se derrumbaba cuando se encontraba lejos del Uzumaki, lo noto durante su entrenamiento.

Jiraiya fue mas fácil de convencer, solo necesitaba la persuasión de unas kunoichis y la mención del hijo de Minato. Naruto.

— ¿Tsunade…?

—Disculpen estaba un poco distraída, Sakura va bien, pero me temo que ella tiene una enorme dependencia hacia Naruto. Su entrenamiento avanzaría mas rápido si dejara de preocuparse por el de Naruto.-acoto con seriedad la mujer, mirando hacia un punto indefinido en el cielo.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Tsunade, Naruto tiene el mismo problema, pero parece que esa dependencia hacia la chica, es la que lo impulsa en sus entrenamientos.

—Iruka menciono algo parecido hace tiempo.- suspiró cancinamente. —, supongo que es normal dado lo que pasaron, tuvieron que apoyarse el uno en el otro para sobrevivir de alguna manera.

—Si, supongo que si no hubieran estado juntos…-Tsunade no termino la frase, las perspectivas no eran muy buenas, era mejor no imaginar que hubiera pasado de no estar junto ellos 2.

—Se hubieran convertido en la perfecta arma shinobi.

-.-

-.-

-.-

-.-

-.-

-.-

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

_2 semanas después…_

-

-

-

-

Sakura camino por las atestadas calles de Konoha con una gran sonrisa, aquel día era muy importante para ella, era un día especial. 10 de octubre.

Era el cumpleaños de Naruto.

Sonrió pensando en lo emocionado que debería estar su amigo, hoy regresarían Kakashi-sensei y Sasuke-kun.

Sakura no pudo evitar la emoción que la embargo el saber que Sasuke regresaría, trato de convencerse de que la razón era que Naruto estaría feliz de ver a su amigo.

El joven cerro los ojos, percibiendo con todos sus sentidos la cercanía del otoño, en cierta ocasión, Ino le había dicho que los bosques de Konoha se volvían más esplendorosos en el otoño, en aquel entonces no se le permitía salir de la torre y ella no salía a ningún lado sin Naruto; después de todo, salir de la torre sin ser detectado por Tsuki y Ebisu, era su especialidad, hasta que mandaban a los ANBU en su búsqueda, horas mas tarde.

Pensó que seria bueno pedirle ayuda a Hinata, durante los últimos días la chica los había evitado olímpicamente, Sakura sospechaba que era por que los culpaba por haber hecho que Sasuke se fuera a entrenar con Kakashi, lejos de la aldea. Eso le hizo replantearse si la relación de Hinata y Sasuke era mas profunda de los que alguno de los 2 dejaba ver. Hinata era tímida y delicada, Sasuke por su parte era frio, arrogante y duro, pero se conocían desde niños, Hinata había pasado la mayor parte de su infancia a lado de Sasuke, de la misma forma en que Sakura la había pasado con Naruto. Sus cejas se juntaron en un gesto de comprensión; era cierto, Sakura pensó, que probablemente, ella estaba sacando las mismas conclusiones erronas que sus amigos, tal vez Hinata y Sasuke tenían una lazo de amistad tan fuerte como el que ella compartía con Naruto. También pensó que la razón de su hostil comportamiento con el Uchiha, se debía al hecho de que el chico compartiera tanto tiempo con Naruto, si. Debía ser eso, sentía que su lugar estaba siendo amenazado, Naruto era muy unido a ella, aunque se habría hacia los demás, él siempre recurría a ella, sólo temía que Sasuke tomara su lugar, después de todo, Naruto era hombre, tarde o temprano dejaría de recurrir a ella, para buscar consejos de hombres.

Aunque fueran inútiles.

Una risita traviesa se le escapo mientras compraba los dulces que tanto amaba su nueva maestra.

Tsunade.

Ella era todo lo que quería ser, era fuerte decidida y autosuficiente, pero por sobre todas las cosas, era humana…

Cuando Sakura la conoció, vio con recelo a la mujer que le miraba con una especie de ira, Sakura supuso que ella sabía lo que había en su interior. Pero se equivoco.

Tsunade no le miraba con rabia por lo que era, era por lo que veía.

Aun recordaba sus palabras, cuando empezó a entrenarla, había sido golpeada sin piedad, pero de la forma en que de verdad se hiere a alguien, era como si se contuviera.

"— _¡¡ ¿Cómo puede ser posible que una kunoichi con tanto potencial se tan débil?!-bramó ella, con los ojos clavados es ella, con ira. —Levántate y demuestra tu valía, si te haces llamar a ti misma kunoichi."_

Sakura se sorprendió mucho de saber que Shizune, además de ser discípula de Tsunade, era además, sobrina de quien fuera su novio, Tsunade la acogió y le enseño todo lo que sabia, pero le sorprendió mas que fuera la mismísima Tsunade quien le contara su pasado. Luego de la muerte de su hermano y de Dan, Tsunade se fue de Konoha y adquirió el vicio del alcohol y el de apostar (Vicios que según Shizune, la mujer no abandonaría por nada del mundo)

El aire frio de esa tarde la despertó de sus recuerdos, debía darse prisa; seguramente Ino ya debería estarla esperando, Shikamaru y Chouji ayudarían con la comida (mas bien, el perezoso y problemático Shikamaru no haría nada, todo lo haría Chouji) solo esperaba que el Akimichi no se fuera a comer todo. Kiba y Shino entretendrían a Naruto, para que no fuera a molestarlos mientras preparan todo para la celebración de esa noche.

Camino en dirección a la torre, ignorando los estremecimientos que sintió, atribuyéndoselos a la temperatura fría de aquella mañana, de principios de otoño.

_Pero se equivoco…_

La tranquilidad de la aldea fue invadida, cuando varios edificios cerca estallaron, de la nada, varios ninjas comenzaron a aparecer y atacar a diestra y siniestra, Sakura no reacciono, ni cuando varios cuerpos cayeron inertes a su lado.

Todo aquello le era muy familiar.

La sangre comenzó a corren vertiginosa por sus venas, aunque sentía la adrenalina del momento, su cuerpo no reacciono a las ordenes de su cerebro. Fue entonces que sintió una punzada de dolor insoportable en su pierna, soltó las bolsas llevándose las monas a la parte herida, le habían lanzado un shuriken, sin miramiento alguno, se lo saco, reprimiendo un chillido de dolor. Este no era el momento.

Fue entonces que su mente registró todos aquellos acontecimientos.

Todo eso era igual a su sueño.

Su sueño se había convertido en una cruel pesadilla…

Se levanto de golpe, guida por el instinto, hasta que vio la banda de uno de los ninjas invasores. En ese momento todo tuvo sentido.

_La aldea oculta de la Niebla…_

¡Venían por Naruto y por ella!

Corrió tan rápido como se lo permitieron las piernas, se maldijo el haberse puesto kimono, si salía de esta, se recordaría a si misma, ¡jamás de los jamases, volver a usar kimono!

Tenia que sacar a Naruto de Konoha. No podía verlo pasar por la misma tortura de nuevo, no ahora que sus heridas y las de ella misma habían sanado.

Esquivo cadáveres y a shinobis combatiendo, en estos momentos era egoísta. Era egoísta por que quería salvar a Naruto y solo a Naruto, sabia que los demás estaría bien, tenían a los legendarios sannin para protegerla aldea, pero sabia que la aldea no haría el mas mínimo esfuerzo en protegerlos a ellos 2, nunca nadie se preocupo por ellos de manera genuina.

— ¡Sakura, cuidado!- la chica volteo rápidamente, pero solo logro ver como un gran muro en llamas, se aproximaba a ella, quiso moverse, pero el dolor punzante de la pierna no se lo permitió. Iba a morir sin poder hacer nada por su amigo. Como siempre.

_¡Naruto!..._

-

-

-

-

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

—¡¡Déjenme salir, ttebayo!! ¡¡Tengo que buscar a Sakura-chan!!-sentía que no podía respirar, podía escuchar la voz de la joven llamándolo y él, estaba encerrado sin poder hacer nada.

_¡Naruto!... _

— ¡DEJENME SALIR DE UNA PUÑETERA VEZ, SAKURA-CHAN ME NECESITA!- el constate detonar de las bombas lo estaba preocupando, Sakura estaba allá afuera. Sola.

Gruño con ferocidad al no poder deshacerse de las cuerdas, era un ninja y no podía zafarse de las cuerdas, se sentía un fiasco, tomo grandes bocanadas de aire, mientras seguía retorciéndose con ferocidad en un intento de aflojar las cuerdas. Tenia que admitir que Kiba si sabia hacer nudos.

De pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe, Naruto se perturbó al pensar que seria un enemigo, y él estaba en desventaja, pero una oleada de tranquilidad lo invadió cuando vio de quien era.

— ¡Sasuke-teme! En que buen momento llegas, dattebayo. Date prisa y desátame.

El pelinegro tenia una expresión inescrutable, aun así, sus ojos parecían tener un brillo extraño, parecían mas negros y profundos; como si cualquier emoción que él pudo llegar a sentir durante ese mes se esfumara. Naruto lo observo detenidamente, tenia varias heridas, por lo que supuso que tuvo un enfrentamiento antes de encontrarlo, aun así, lucia tranquilo. Sasuke paseó la mirada por la habitación en busca de algo, antes de volver a posar sus ojos en el rubio.

Los ojos de Sasuke de pronto parecían arder.

—Naruto. ¿Dónde esta Sakura?-Naruto se sobresaltó al escuchar el timbre de voz tan ronco, ignorando el hecho de que lo haya llamado por su nombre y no por alguno de sus insultos usuales.

—Esta afuera. ¡Teme, debemos darnos prisa y encontrarla!-Naruto se sobo las muñecas cuando se sintió libre de sus ataduras, Sasuke parecía mas tranquilo de lo normal.

—Sígueme.

—Pe… pero ¡Sakura-chan…!-comenzó a objetar el rubio, zarandeando a Sasuke en un intento de hacerlo recapacitar. Este se limito a mirarlo; los orbes ahora rojas por el sharingan, parecían traspasarlo.

—Iremos por ella.-se limito a contestarle, Naruto no dijo nada y asintió, ambos salieron en dirección contraria a la villa. Naruto no dijo nada, confiaba en que Sasuke sabia lo que hacia.

Sasuke podía saborear la venganza, su sangre ardía ante la anticipación de la pelea que tendría contra Naruto. Por que eso era lo que mas deseaba, pelar contra Naruto, cada poro de su piel, cada musculo, los sentía listos, anticipándose ante la pela que tendría con el rubio. Una sonrisa retorcida surco sus labios, de algo había servido el regalo de esa serpiente, con eso si podría detenerlo, quiso reír cuando recordó la expresión de Kakashi al ver que lo atacaría con la misma técnica que él le había enseñado, potenciada por…

-

-

-

-

-

-

_El sello maldito…_

Sakura corría desesperada hacia lo torre del Hokage en busca de su amigo, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuvo que confiar en Sasuke? Ahora Naruto pagaría las consecuencias. Aun recordaba las advertencias de Kakashi-sensei. Sasuke era un traidor, quería matarlos a ella y a…

¡Naruto!

Ignoro el escozor de las lagrimas que luchaban por salir, este no era el momento, no ahora que Naruto la necesitaba, su pesadilla no se haría realidad, no lo permitiría. Así tuviera que dejar salir todo el poder del Nekomata, pelearía con Sasuke y contra Orochimaru para salvar a su amigo. Naruto no podía morir, no podía, el tenia sueños que cumplir y ella sólo lo tenia a él. Sasuke tendría que conformarse con matarla a ella.

"_Sakura cerro los ojos esperando el impacto, pero en su lugar, sintió unos brazos sujetarla y alejarla de ahí, escucho como la pared se hacia añicos y volteo rápidamente a ver a su salvador, la rapidez con la que giró la cabeza la hizo sentirse mareada, pero había reconocido perfectamente la voz que le había advertido de la pared." _

"—_Kakashi…sensei.-murmuro entrecortadamente, aunque estaba feliz de verlo ahí, Kakashi tenia varias heridas y se veía agotado."_

"—_Jo, Sakura. Debes tener mas cuidado.- sonrió él, en un intento de tranquilizarla, pero su expresión drásticamente recordando la situación en la que se encontraban."_

"—_Debes ir por Naruto y huir de aquí. Gaara y sus hermanos se dirigen aquí, para llevarlos a Suna."_

"— _¿Por qué esta haciendo esto Sasuke?-Kakashi se sorprendió Sakura supiera que Sasuke estaba colaborando en esto, pero la mente encargado de esto era otro serpiente."_

"—_Hay cosas que no recuerdan, Sakura. Pero este no es el momento ni el lugar para que las sepan; pero debes saber que ni tu ni Naruto hicieron nada malo."_

_¿Cosas que no recordaban?_

"—_Creíamos que los protegíamos, pero sólo logramos que las cosas se complicaran mas; Sasuke fue engañado, pero no me cree. Ni a mí ni a nadie. Esta segado en su dolor y hundido en su venganza."_

"—_Kakashi-sensei, ¿acaso fue Sasuke quien lo ataco?"_

"—_Si. Escucha, Sakura. Sasuke ha incrementado su poder gracias a un regalo de la serpiente que tiene por maestro. El sello maldito. Debes tener cuidado, m—as aun cuando llega a la ultima fase.- su gesto era serio, pero cambio a uno angustiado rápidamente. —Dedo decir que se hubiera sabido en lo que emplearía la técnica que le enseñe, nunca…-suspiró. —creó que no tiene caso arrepentirme. Sabia las consecuencias que habría de enseñarle esa técnica…"_

"— _¿Entonces…porque?-era ridículo que estuvieran discutiendo eso en plena masacre, pero Sakura se sentía traicionada, si la técnica que Kakashi le enseño a Sasuke, era la que pensaba…"_

"—_Por que me veía a mi…el Chidori, era una técnica que pensé que sólo él podría dominar"_

"_Sakura se dio la vuelta en dirección a la torre, cuando le habló, lo hizo en un tono bajo y amenazante"_

"—_Si algo le pasa a Naruto, por causa de esa técnica, matare a Sasuke.- volvió su vista al hombre, que se sobresalto cuando vio sus ojos dorados.-… y si sigue vivo, lo matare a usted también"_

_El sello maldito… Chidori…_

—_Sasuke-kun…_

-

-

-

-

-

-

Un trueno resonó con mayor intensidad que el anterior, ambos oponentes se miraron desafiantes, con odio, con pena, con decepción… con arrepentimiento

— ¿Qué pasa? Acaso soy demasiado fuerte para ti, niño-zorro.

— ¡¿Por qué estas haciendo esto, Sasuke?!

Sasuke comenzó a hacer sellos, mientras Naruto corría entre los arboles, intentando esquivar el siguiente ataque de Sasuke.

—Katon: Gōkakyū no jutsu

Naruto evito las llamaradas con dificultad, podía sentir al kyubi regocijarse ante la dificultad con la que evadía a Sasuke, quería presionarlo, con lo único que se sabia débil.

Sakura.

"_**¿Acaso no prometiste protegerla?"**_

Naruto apretó los dientes cuando sintió una de las kunai de Sasuke, clavarse en su hombro.

"_**Yo puedo darte el poder suficiente para protegerla"**_

No. Gritaba su mente, no se dejaría vencer por esa bestia. Derrotaría a Sasuke con su propio poder, sin matarlo, lo detendría lo suficiente para ir por Sakura y sacarla de ahí.

"_**Pide mi poder y te lo daré, Naruto. Sólo dilo" **_

— ¡No te distraigas!-Naruto sintió el puño de Sasuke golpearlo con fuerza en la cara, en un acto reflejo, tomo con rapidez una de sus Kunai y se la encajo en el brazo. Sasuke siseo de dolor; trato de alejarse del rubio, pero este lo tomo del brazo y lo estrello contra un árbol.

Naruto respiraba agitadamente y fue en ese momento que se percato de la fría lluvia, que parecía encajarse en sus huesos, Sasuke se levanto con una macabra mueca. Parecía disfrutar de la pelea.

—Venganza.-Naruto lo miró extrañado, aun así no bajo la guardia. Sasuke bufó irritado. —Preguntaste por que hacia esto. Lo hago por venganza.

— ¿Venganza hacia quien…? ¿Hacia Konoha?

—La aldea me importa una mierda. Aun que debo admitir que la idea de esconderlos a ustedes 2…-sonrió retorcidamente. —Pero pensándolo mejor, es normal que Konoha quiera esconder sus abominaciones, ¿no lo crees así, Naruto?

—Bastardo…

—Terminemos con esto, Naruto.-habló tomando su distancia, listo para atacar. Naruto se tenso — Deberías agradecerme, voy a matarte a ti primero, para que no tengas que ver como mato a tu querida "Sakura-chan."

Los ojos del rubio se abrieron de golpe, Sasuke quería matar a… Sakura.

Su rostro se contorsionó en una mueca encolerizada, poco a poco el chakra del kyubi comenzaba a emerger de él; Sasuke sonrió internamente, sus provocaciones habían surtido efecto, ahora Naruto estaba liberando al kyubi, no se preocupaba. Él tenía el sello maldito y el Chidori, mataría a Naruto y después a Sakura.

…Si Hinata no la había matado ya.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Ambas adversarias se miraron con mirada crítica, evaluando el siguiente movimiento de la otra, Sakura se sentía en desventaja por el Byakugan de Hinata, ella había golpeado en varios puntos de su cuerpo, ya no sentía casi nada de chakra, y no había utilizado ni la mitad, los golpes de Hinata eran cada vez mas certeros; cada vez se sentía más débil y frustrada.

— ¡Hazte a un lado, Hinata!-gritó Sakura sus ojos se movían nerviosamente de Hinata, hacia el bosque, en un intento de buscar por donde escapar; pero Hinata siempre se le adelantaba.

¿Qué debía hacer?

Hinata sentía culpa, pero no se movió ni un centímetro, una parte de ella sabia que del otro lado, Sasuke estaba atacando a Naruto sin piedad, que lo mataría. ¿Entonces por que no se movía? ¿Por qué no dejaba que Sakura auxiliara a Naruto?

¿Por qué?

_Jinchūriki._

Sakura y Naruto eran los responsables de la muerte del clan de Sasuke, de su clan.

De la muerte de su madre…

Sakura cerró los ojos, sabiendo que su fuerza no era suficiente contra el Byakugan de Hinata.

Se entrego a su demonio interno.

"_**Estas haciendo lo correcto, Sakura"**_

Hinata detuvo su ataque cuando vio la cantidad de chakra que despedía la chica, ese ya no era el chakra de un ser humano.

Era el de un Biju.

Del Nekomata…

—Es hora de pelear en serio… Hinata-chan.-la sonrisa perversa de Sakura le dio escalofríos. Iba a matarla sin contemplación alguna.

_Naruto-kun… gomennasai._

Lo último que Hinata sintió, fue el puño de Sakura impactarse violentamente contra su vientre, antes de caer inconsciente. La había vencido sin la necesidad de matarla, ¿Por qué no la mataba? Ella era una bestia, que había matado a casi medio país del fuego hacia casi 7 años, ¿Por qué?

Pestaño varias veces, tratando de de mantenerse despierta, vio a Sakura levantarse ágilmente, cuando tomo su porta shuriken, pensó que la mataría. Pero se equivoco; Sakura se lo amarro a la pierna y salió despedida en busca de Naruto. Las preguntas regresaron a su mente, y la culpa la invadió mientras poco a poco caía en la niebla de la inconsciencia de nuevo.

Sakura no la había matado, aunque ella tenía todas las intenciones de matarla.

¿Quién era el demonio entonces?

-

-

-

-

Podía oírlos, sus sentidos estaban agudizados en la pelea que sostenían ellos 2, Naruto había liberado una de las colas del kyubi, podía sentir un incremento considerable de su chakra.

—De… deja… déjala, no… te acerques… a Sakura.-Sakura tembló al reconocer aquella frase que se había convertido en el inicio de su pesadilla.

Una gran explosión ilumino todo el bosque, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa cuando vio la torre del Hokage incendiarse, como si ardiera el infierno ahí mismo; unas cuantas lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos, corrió tan rápido como se lo permitía el dolor de su cuerpo, sollozando incontrolablemente, no podía dejar que Sasuke matara a Naruto.

Y por mucho que se odiara en pensarlo, y lo odiara a él, no podía dejar que Naruto, matara a Sasuke.

Un trueno resonó por el bosque en un eco espectral.

Ya casi llegaba, podía escuchar la batalla mas cerca.

— ¡RASENGAN!- una ventisca helada empujó a Sakura unos metros atrás. Obligándola a retroceder, aun así ella lucho por mantenerse en pie.

Con el cuerpo entumecido de frio y dolor, corrió como pudo adonde escuchaba la pelea, el corazón le retumbaba en los oídos, sus ojos se nublaban por las lágrimas que se negaba a dejar salir, tropezó con una rama, pero logro sostenerse, en ese momento, su rostro palideció aun mas, y su rostro se desfiguro en una mueca de horror, el labio inferior le comenzó a temblar, dejo de retener las lagrimas. Dos figuras estaban enfrascadas en una fiera pelea, eran como 2 sombras fantasmales que se movían en a un son de muerte.

— ¡Te voy a matar!

—Vamos, quiero que si quiera lo intentes…Dobe.

Con cada ataque su corazón se encogía de dolor, Naruto se volvía mas una bestia, sus instintos se posesionaban de él, el chakra que emanaba del kyubi era tan fuerte, que le desgarraba la piel. El aroma a muerte se respiraba en el bosque.

—Na…Naru… Naruto-kun…-susurro quedamente, aun si, ambos chicos la escucharon. Cuando los ojos rojos de Naruto, se toparon con los jades de Sakura, Naruto pudo ver el miedo que le causaba a su amiga verle en ese estado, se sentía sucio.

Sakura camino hacia él, con los brazos extendidos, en un intento de alcanzarlo, de recuperar a su Naruto. Quería ver los ojos azules de su amigo, aquellos que le brindaban calidez y seguridad.

Sasuke camino 2 pasos hacia ellos, poniendo en alerta todos los sentidos de Naruto.

—Po…por… por favor.- susurró ella de forma desesperada. Naruto la miró un largo momento, sus ojos rojos aun transmitían calidez, aun era su Naruto. —Naruto-kun, onegai.

El chico volvió su mirada felina hacia su contrincante, que bufó con molestia.

—Sakura…-la chica se sobresaltó cuando no la llamó con aquel sufijo cariñoso. —Vete de aquí.-en ningún momento Naruto la miró mientras hablaba.

— ¡Te voy a matar!-rugió Sasuke, con el sharingan fulgurando de odio.

— ¡ARGH, RASENGAN! —una gran bola de lo que parecía ser aire, se concentro en la mano de Naruto.

— ¡CHIDORI!-una gran cantidad de chakra se acumulo en la mano de Sasuke, era tan poderosa, que Sakura podía verlo.

—Naruto, onegai… —su voz era casi un susurro— no dejes que te domine, por favor, detente.-se dejo caer en el frio suelo, abrazándose a si misma, buscando protección.

Sakura enterró las manos en la tierra, aferrándose a algo, sentía que en cualquier momento se volvería loca, las lágrimas corrían sin control, confundiéndose con la lluvia que azotaba sin piedad alguna contra su cuerpo, era tanto el dolor, la confusión y la desesperación, que ya no sentía la lluvia fría como agujas al estrellarse contra su cuerpo. Los perversos ojos escarlata de Sasuke se posaron una fracción de segundos en Sakura, y luego volvió sus ojos en el rubio, una sonrisa torva surco sus labios, mientras su cuerpo se llenaba de las marcas del sello maldito por completo.

—¡¡DETENGANSE!!-grito en un intento desesperado de llamar su atención.

Solo pudo sollozar más fuerte, cuando ambos esquivaron el ataque, muy apenas, sus respiraciones eran irregulares, podía ver el daño masivo en ambos contrincantes.

Sasuke se acercó a Naruto con paso lento, pero firme, Naruto le imito, el manto del zorro le cubría por completo y se alzaba salvaje emanando hostilidad. Sasuke sonrió burlonamente.

—Muéstrame todo tu poder… Jinchūriki.- la voz de Sasuke era como el siseo peligroso de una serpiente.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron horrorizados cuando vio a Naruto perder el control.

—¡¡TEMEEE!! ¡¡VOY A PARTIRTE EL CULO DE LA PALIZA QUE TE VOY A DAR, Y HARE QUE ME PIDAS PERDON, MALDITO CABRON!!- La voz de Naruto era un bramido encolerizado, su furia solo lograba avivar el chakra del kyubi.

—¡¡TRAIDOR!! —bramo Naruto, con voz enronquecida.

Sasuke sonrió sarcásticamente.

—Naruto… por favor, detente—le suplico ella

Él la ignoro volviendo a tomar una pose defensiva ante el individuo que sonreía altaneramente, Sakura logro ver un destello carmesí en los ojos del desconocido.

—Vete de aquí Sakura—se limito a contestarle, cuando vio que la chica no hacia amago de moverse, se volteo furiosamente— ¡QUE NO ENTIENDES, VETE DE AQUÍ!

Al ver que no se movía, Naruto comenzó a arremolinar el viento con su chakra, fue tanto y tan fuerte que la lanzaron lejos de la pelea.

Sakura gimió, cuando escucho como sus huesos crujían al estrellarse tan bruscamente contra el roble, un hilito de sangre salió de su boca, jamás pensó que Naruto fuera capaz de lastimarla. Tenía miedo, ¿Qué pasaría sino podía controlarse?

—¡¡ERES UN MALDITO TRAIDOR!!

—Cuidado Naruto, no vayas a morderte la lengua.-su tono era irónico. —Esto ya se esta volviendo aburrido, así que llevare esto a la ultima fase, aun no quiero matarte, quiero disfrutar el destruirte, ¡como tu y esa maldita niña disfrutaron asesinando a mi familia!

Los ojos de ambos se abrieron de golpe.

Miles de imágenes golpearon la cabeza de ambos, asesinar.

Habían… ¿acaso… ellos eran los responsables de la masacre del clan Uchiha?

—Es obvio que no lo recuerden, Konoha tenia que encubrir su error.- siguió hablando Sasuke, ignorando las expresiones perplejas de Naruto y Sakura. Su voz se volvió fría y entrecortada por la ira contenida.

—¡¡Mientes!!-rugió Naruto, negándose a creer que Sakura y él…

—Terminemos con esto.-el tono de voz era bajo y letal, poco a poco su piel se volvió oscura, su cabello creció y de su espalda emergieron una especies de alas, a pesar de estar impresionado, Naruto no se movió en absoluto. Parecía mirarlo absorto en sus pensamientos. —Para matar a una bestia, es necesario otra. Si para matarte tenia que vender mi alma al demonio, y convertirme en uno…-dejo la frase inconclusa, extendiendo sus brazos para demostrar su punto.

Naruto no dijo nada.

Ante la mirada incrédula de ambos, Naruto disminuyo los niveles de chakra. Sasuke aprovecho el momento y comenzó a formar el Chidori. Sakura quería gritar, pero las palabras parecían haberse quedado atoradas en la garganta. ¿Por qué no se movía?

Las palabras de Kakashi, volvieron a su mente, haciendo que las piezas sueltas, encajaran.

"—_Hay cosas que no recuerdan, Sakura. Pero este no es el momento ni el lugar para que las sepan; pero debes saber que ni tu ni Naruto hicieron nada malo."_

Naruto iba a dejar que Sasuke lo atacara hasta matarlo.

Sasuke también lo comprendió.

—Si eso es lo que quieres. ¡¡Chidori!!

Sakura miro como en cámara lenta, el momento en que Sasuke estrello su ataque contra Naruto y este salía disparado varios metros, derrumbando varios arboles, debido a la intensidad del ataque. Sakura podría jurar que sintió como su corazón dejaba de latir cuando vio que el cuerpo de Naruto no se movía, el manto del zorro que lo protegía había desaparecido. Sasuke sonreía cruelmente hacia el cuerpo inerte de Naruto.

Pero no era suficiente para él, sabia que Naruto seguía vivo.

Su respiración era lenta y había perdido mucha sangre, pero sabia que seguía vivo; era demasiado cabezota para morir tan pronto.

—Naruto…

Sasuke fijo su mirada en el tembloroso cuerpo de la kunoichi. Una idea perversa cruzo por su mente cuando ella le miro con ojos encolerizados.

Aun no había acabado con el usuratonkachi.

Corrió rápidamente hacia el cuerpo inerte del rubio, levantándolo de los cabellos, justo cuando iba a atestarle un puñetazo en el rostro, vio sus ojos azules.

El muy estúpido le sonreía.

Miles de imágenes cruzaron por su mente, mientras una voz le gritaba que él no quería hacer esto, él no quería matar a Naruto, ni a Sakura.

Que se detuviera.

—Sas…suke… lo… lo siento…-se disculpo Naruto, con voz entre cortada, la sangre se mesclaba con la lluvio, manchando la ropa de Sasuke.

—Ya es demasiado tarde para eso.-mascullo entre dientes, con la mandíbula tensa.

—Lo se…-sus ojos tenían una expresión resignada. —… solo quería que… lo supieras…

Sasuke se quedo quieto, con la lluvia mojándolo por completo. Ya no tenía frio, pero sentía como su cuerpo temblar furiosamente, quería convencerse de que era la furia contenida, pero no era así.

—Sasuke… siempre serás… mi mejor amigo…

El Uchiha cerró las manos en puño. Con todos los sentimientos contenidos.

Furia.

Odio.

Agonía.

Miedo.

Arrepentimiento…

—Tu también…-Susurro sin querer ser escuchado, pero Naruto lo hizo. Sonrió con pesar. Mirando sobre el hombro de Sasuke, vio a Sakura petrificada del miedo, su cuerpo temblaba incontrolablemente, Naruto le sonrió, no era el cumpleaños que esperaba pasar con Sakura, pero quería pensar que Sasuke se conformaría con matarlo a él, y dejaría a Sakura.

Cerro los ojos, rindiéndose a la inminente muerte que se avecinaba, conforme pasaban los segundo, dejaba de sentir su cuerpo, tenia las extremidades entumecidas e incluso la voz del kyubi parecía lejana.

Estaba muriendo.

Lo último que Naruto escuchó antes de abandonarse fue las voces de sus compañeros, ni siquiera sintió el último golpe de Sasuke.

—_Feliz cumpleaños…Naruto. Chidori_

—_¡¡NARUTOOOO!!_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

NO MATEN A LA ESCRITORA.

Sino, así se va a quedar el fic.

Manden reviews, para que me alivie y así actualice más rápido.

Capitulo + review a autora feliz y sana, que actualiza mas rápido.

Autora + pocos review a autora triste, deprimida y que no se alivia.

Ustedes decidan.


	17. Capitulo 15: Existencia Maldita

Me tarde mucho, lo se; pido disculpas, pero estuve enferma y luego mi compu se resetio y para acabarla de fregar mi musa se escapo con la paga de mi conciencia, se robo a Carlisle de mis fantasías y se lo llevo a Suecia y mi Inner fue tras ella, pero se le paso la mano y la molió a palos, mi musa estuvo un tiempo en terapia intensiva. Ahora, se que muchas de ustedes querrán matarme por lo que le hice al pobre de Naruto y por que Sakura no movió ni un dedo, pero ¿creen que las cosas se iba a quedar así? ¡¡Pues no!! Sakura no dejara que le arrebaten a su familia así no mas, tampoco esperen que le patee en trasero al Uchiha –que dicho sea de paso, se lo tiene bien merecido- por que seria salirme mucho del guion original, pero tranquilas, mas adelante Sakura demostrara lo que es una verdadera kunoichi.

Voy a volver a aceptar Reviews anónimos, pero si empiezan con los insultos, ya no los voy a aceptar jamás, a mi no me pagan por hacer esto, quien lee un fic, lo hace por gusto. Punto.

Bueno a lo que iba.

Agradecimientos:**Fenrir034****, ****kororita**(se siente genial ver los reviews y ver el tuyo, me siento muy feliz de que te siga gustando la historia y que la sigas fielmente, todos los capítulos) **saku-xan**(hay que mantener a la gente intrigada, por eso le deje ahí) **Princces-Zelda**(de algo si te puedes sentir muy orgullosa, Link es un guerrero muy fiero, pero Tsuki lo es mas, vas a ver que lo dejaremos manso como un _"Corderito_") **zyafany-company**(espero que te mejores, yo se lo que se siente, de veras, que bueno que te gusto el capitulo anterior, espero que este no te decepcione) **Kunoichis-San** (repito, hay que mantener emocionante la cosa, para que me sigan leyendo) **Viridiana**(si, que bueno que te gusto, me halaga que pienses que la parte de la pelea fuera casi tan bueno como el anime) **karoru01****, LunitaMoon **(no, no voy a matar a Naruto, me matarían a mi. Cientos y miles de lectoras me matarían) **Hidari Kiyota**(yo también te quiero Alma-neechan, muchas gracias por tu apoyo en cada capitulo, no sabes lo feliz que me hace leer que te gusto el capitulo) **Shadow Noir Wing**(dile a Alexis que no me mate, por que si no, no podre echarle el guante a Sasuke, Orochimaru y Kabuto) **Diva_Akatsuki **(que feliz, alguien nuevo, pues muchas gracias por leer mi fic, espero seguir encontrando tu review)

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, de ser así Sakura y Hinata no hubieran sido tan débiles en la 1 temporada, Naruto y Sasuke no se hubieran besado y Karin nunca, NUNCA hubiera existido. Son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, yo hago esto por que no tengo nada que hacer XD, no es cierto.

**Aclaraciones:** ¡No mate a Naruto! lo recalco, por si queda alguna duda, Sakura libera su Biju y pelea contra Sasuke después de lo que le hizo a Naruto, hay un ligero SasuSaku, pero no se emocionen. Es solo por que Sasuke cree que Sakura es de su posesión, en realidad no la quiere, o le tiene algún tipo de cariño, Sasuke hace lo que hace por instinto. Que no es muy distinto de lo que hace en el anime, disfruten el capitulo.

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Sus ojos la observaban como un depredador a su presa, en busca de algún signo de debilidad, la chica alzo el mentón, desafiante. Sin mostrar algún amago de flaquear ante su enemigo. Sasuke torció la boca en una sonrisa torva; aun así, Sakura se mantuvo firme._

_Los ojos de la chica, se desviaron una fracción de segundo hacia el cuerpo malherido de su amigo._

_Naruto apenas y respiraba, sus latidos del corazón; aun agudizados por el estado Nibi, le llegaban débiles a sus oídos, Sasuke no se movió, esperando el momento adecuado para lanzarse sobre la chica, quien poco a poco dejaba liberar un poco mas del chakra del Nekomata. Sus ojos jade ardían de la furia ciega, la ira asesina y el instinto de venganza. El dolor de la traición avivaba sus instintos, el aroma de la muerte rodeaba el bosque, que poco a poco se consumía en el color de las llamas de la batalla. Sakura no se detendría hasta haber matado a Sasuke._

_Por lo que le hizo a la aldea._

_Por lo que le hizo a Kakashi._

_Por lo que le hizo a Naruto…_

… _lo que le hizo a ella._

_No habría compasión._

_Se agazapo como un animal salvaje, mientras el chakra que emanaba de ella, se elevaba salvajemente, creando violentas ventiscas de aire frio, que se mezclaban con la inclemente lluvia, clavándose en el cuerpo de Sasuke como agujas._

_Con gruñido gutural, Sakura salto hacia Sasuke a una velocidad mayor, de lo que el Uchiha esperaba._

_El infierno se estaba abriendo paso, para ambos en una pelea sangrienta, en donde ambos estaban dispuestos a llevarse al infierno el otro._

_El inevitable encuentro había dado inicio._

—_Adelante… Sasuke-kun._

_Sasuke sonrió y se lanzo contra ella. _

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº_

**Capitulo 15: Existencia Maldita.**

"_No hay batalla ganada sin un gran sacrificio. _

_Generalmente… ese sacrificio, es el corazón y esencia humana"_

Sasuke miró con indiferencia el moribundo cuerpo del rubio, su respiración era muy débil, aun así estaba vivo, una parte de él, que no quería analizar, estaba aliviado de que Naruto aun siguiera vivo, la culpa o hacia flaquear. Pero… ¿Por qué sentía culpa de acabar con la vida de aquel que le había arrebatado su pasado, su apellido… _su familia_?

¿Por qué?

Por un momento dejo que él miedo, la culpa y la duda lo dominaran, durante 7 años la venganza, la soledad y el dolor guiaron cada una de sus decisiones, olvido pensar como el shinobi honorable que le enseñaron a ser, como él quería llegar a ser, se sentía caer un agujero oscuro, donde simplemente caía sin llegar al final, paralizado por los sentimientos de miedo y soledad que lo acompañarían cuando todo acabara, las palabras de Kakashi lo traspasaron como una cuchilla.

"— _¡¿Qué tendrás después de tu tan anhelada venganza?! ¡¿Cuándo todo acabe y ya no tengas nada por que vivir?! ¡¡SERAS EL TITERE DE OROCHIMARU!!- mas que una pregunta, Kakashi afirmaba lo que Sasuke ya sabia."_

"—_Aun tengo un propósito.-Sasuke no se movió, cuando vio a todos los subordinados de Orochimaru rodear a su "sensei", Kabuto a su lado, sonreía con diversión. —Itachi le dio la espalda al clan, huyendo de Konoha, como un perro asustado, así que… pagara con sangre su traición."_

"—_Eres mas vacio de lo que creí.- escupió con desprecio el hombre, mirándolo con superioridad. Sasuke se enfureció, rompiendo su mascara de templanza."_

"—_Vas a morir aquí, así que no tiene caso que te escuche, me importa una mierda lo que sientas sobre mí, preocúpate por tus alumnos en Konoha, la invasión de Orochimaru ha comenzado."_

"—_Vas a perder a tu única familia por esto.-Sasuke supo, por el tono del hombre, que no se refería solamente a su hermano."_

"_Sasuke lo ignoro, se dio la vuelta, y se encamino junto a Kabuto a la aldea, escuchando de lejos, como el acero chocaba, en la estruendosa batalla que su ex sensei sostenía con los ninjas del sonido."_

— ¡NARUTOOOO!

Sasuke salió de sus recuerdos con brusquedad, al oír el desesperado grito de Sakura, quien paso por su lado, sin mirarlo una vez, la chica tenia el aspecto de haberse enfrentado al Byakugan de Hinata, el precioso kimono que vestía, estaba hecho jirones, tenia manchas de tierra y sangre; al igual que su cabello rosado, que caía desordenadamente por su espalda, en lo que debió haber sido el un rodete. Sasuke miro con indiferencia, como cargaba el cuerpo del rubio con sumo cuidado, como si temiera lastimarlo, bufó ante el pensamiento.

No podía estar muerto.

No Naruto, su mejor amigo, su hermano… su única familia.

Sakura luchaba contra las enormes ganas que sentía de llorar, tragándose con dolor, la hiel que sentía en la garganta. Gimió levemente al comprobar mas de cerca, el estado tan deplorable en el que se encontraba su amigo; Naruto, quien siempre parecía estar rodado por un halo de inmortalidad, quien siempre parecía sonreír hasta en las ocasiones mas funestas, estaba desangrándose cruelmente ante sus ojos… y ella no estaba haciendo nada para evitarlo. Tenia un enorme hematoma en el rostro, desde la sien, hasta el pómulo derecho, quería gritar, desgarrarse la garganta, pero sabia que eso no iba a evitar que Naruto dejara de desangrase. De pronto levanto la mirada, topándose con los orbes rojizas de Sasuke, quien parecía mofarse de la situación.

Las lagrimas que lucho por suprimir, salieron casi con ferocidad.

— ¡BATARDO!-Bramo con furia, los ojos jade de Sakura, brillaban con destellos dorados._ —_ ¡Él te quería, eras su hermano! ¡Él te amaba! ¡ERAS SU FAMILIA!

—_Sasuke… siempre serás… mi mejor amigo…_

Las últimas palabras del rubio, resonaron en su mente, como un eco acusador.

Con un fiero gruñido, aparto cualquier sentimiento de culpa y miro con profundo odio a Sakura, quien se aferraba al inerte cuerpo de Naruto. Sus ojos poco a poco iban tomando la tonalidad del Nekomata, sus labios se curvaron mostrando los colmillos, finalmente Sakura fue liberando poco a poco el chakra del Nibi. Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron con sorpresa al notar las intenciones de la chica, estaba alimentando el chakra del kyubi, con el suyo.

—Nooo.- ladro Sasuke, lanzando varios shuriken en dirección a Naruto.

Como acto reflejo, Sakura cubrió el cuerpo de su amigo con el suyo, recibiendo el impacto del frio metal cortar su piel, Sakura no emitió sonido alguno; Sasuke respiraba agitadamente, un velo de odio puro, cubrió sus rostro, y comenzó a atacar a la chica, quien se esforzaba por reparar en lo que se pudiera, el daño masivo que había causado el que Naruto entrara en estado kyubi.

"_**¡Si no me dejas ayudarte, no solo nos van a matar a nosotros, también van a matar a ese niño! ¿Es eso lo que deseas?"**_

**No.**

"**Pide mi poder, Sakura"**

**Lo quiero.**

Ante la estupefacta mirada de Sasuke, Sakura comenzó a retorcerse violentamente, liberando grandes cantidades de chakra, Sakura parecía más un animal salvaje, liderado por su instinto de supervivencia, que una kunoichi entrenada. Una sonrisa sanguinaria surco su rostro. Sasuke se la devolvió, con el sharingan fulgurando ente la excitación de un nuevo encuentro.

— ¿Doshta, Sakura-chan?- dijo en tono burlo, utilizando aquel sufijo cariñoso, como Naruto. — ¿Acaso quieres poner un final tan pronto a tu existencia maldita?

Ella ni pestaño.

— ¿Tanto es tu afán por seguir a Naruto… incluso al otro mundo?-Bufó él, comenzando a hacer el Chidori. Había sido una buena idea tomarse la droga de Kabuto. Así podría poner al máximo sus fuerzas, sin el daño colateral que después tendría el uso excesivo de esa técnica.

Sus ojos la observaban como un depredador a su presa, en busca de algún signo de debilidad, la chica alzo el mentón, desafiante. Sin mostrar algún amago de flaquear ante su enemigo. Sasuke torció la boca en una sonrisa torva; aun así, Sakura se mantuvo firme.

Los ojos de la chica, se desviaron una fracción de segundo hacia el cuerpo malherido de su amigo.

Naruto apenas y respiraba, sus latidos del corazón; aun agudizados por el estado Nibi, le llegaban débiles a sus oídos, Sasuke no se movió, esperando el momento adecuado para lanzarse sobre la chica, quien poco a poco dejaba liberar un poco mas del chakra del Nekomata. Sus ojos jade ardían de la furia ciega, la ira asesina y el instinto de venganza. El dolor de la traición avivaba sus instintos, el aroma de la muerte rodeaba el bosque, que poco a poco se consumía en el color de las llamas de la batalla. Sakura no se detendría hasta haber matado a Sasuke.

—Haz esto mas divertido, de lo que lo hizo Naruto.- Sasuke comenzó a provocarla, deseaba ver su furia y su desesperación, justo como él la sintió cuando vio el cadáver de su padre, a los pies de la chica.

—Maldito seas Uchiha.-Sasuke sonrió ante el tono bajo y amenazante de Sakura, su provocación había dado resultado, podía ver la ira de Sakura desprenderse de cada poro de su cuerpo.

El furioso viento, parecía crear una descarga en su piel cuando se mezclaba con chakra salvaje de Sakura. Sus ojos le enviaron una muda advertencia de que no seria un oponente fácil.

Sasuke se mofó.

Se agazapo como un animal salvaje, mientras el chakra que emanaba de ella, se elevaba salvajemente, creando violentas ventiscas de aire frio, que se mezclaban con la inclemente lluvia, clavándose en el cuerpo de Sasuke como agujas.

Con gruñido gutural, Sakura salto hacia Sasuke a una velocidad mayor, de lo que el Uchiha esperaba.

— ¡_kuso_! - pensó el moreno, ¡¿que no se supone que Sakura es pequeña, delicada y débil?! Y es que al ver la abertura tan monstruosa que había dejado con aquel simple golpe lo sorprendió.

Sakura rió socarronamente con voz gutural.

El infierno se estaba abriendo paso, para ambos en una pelea sangrienta, en donde ambos estaban dispuestos a llevarse al infierno el otro.

El inevitable encuentro había dado inicio.

—Adelante… Sasuke-kun.-siseo ella, con voz amenazante, en un ronroneo provocador

Sasuke sonrió y se lanzo contra ella.

El choque entre ambos chakras fue estremecedor, Sakura tenía la mente dividida entre acabar con Sasuke, y mantenerlo lo más lejos posible de Naruto, a lo lejos; ambos jóvenes escucharon la detonación cerca de la torre del Hokage, Sakura palideció. Mientras ella luchaba por mantener con vida a Naruto, y sacarlo de ahí, Ino y sus demás amigos estaban enzarzados en una fiera pelea para proteger la villa y a sus clanes.

Sasuke leyó la duda en los ojos de su contrincante.

— ¿Qué… ahora si te preocupa lo que le pueda pasar a la villa?

—No soy yo la que estoy ayudando al enemigo, Sasuke.

Sasuke tomo las muñecas de Sakura, y la lanzo sin piedad contra unos arboles, su cuerpo impacto violentamente con el tronco, haciéndolo añicos, aun así Sakura se levanto, fácilmente podría decir que el Uchiha le había roto algunas costillas, aun así no se atrevía a detenerse a siquiera curarse. La seguridad de Naruto era su tarea primordial.

Sus ojos se aguzaron en busca de su figura, entre las cortinas de la implacable lluvia, la única fuente de luz era el fulgor del fuego en las lejanías de la aldea.

—Katon: Gōkakyū no jutsu.- inesperadamente una gran llamarada la rodeo, Sakura aumento las cantidades de chakra, creando un escudo.

Sasuke utilizo esa momento para atacarla físicamente, le atestó un puñetazo, pero Sakura reaccione con mayor, tomándolo del brazo y rompiéndoselo, gracias a la fuerza inhumana de la chica, aumentada por el poder del Nekomata; Sasuke aulló del dolor.

—¡¡MALDITA SEAS!!

Sakura lo estampo contra el piso, clavándole las garras en el hombro, enviando chakra a sus terminales nerviosas, causándole un dolor indescriptible.

— ¡¡YO NO HICE NADA!! ¡¡TAMPOCO NARUTO!!

—Eso… es una… puta mentira.-dijo entrecortadamente, debido al dolor.

Sakura grito fuera de si, lanzando a Sasuke contra una roca, fue entonces que Sasuke noto que Sakura había liberado una de sus 2 colas, ahora estaría mas fuera de si, se levanto como pudo, ya que su brazo apenas se estaba curando, realmente las drogas de Kabuto servían de algo, Sakura caminaba hacia el con aire letal y amenazante, con una mirada demente, esta que estaba frente a él no era la Sakura que él conocía, era una demonio con sede de sangre y venganza, que luchaba por sobrevivir. Pero Sasuke también era un demonio, dispuesto a llevarse al infierno a los que alguna vez llamo amigos.

Aquellos que destruyeron su vida…

-

-

-

-

—_Muchas gracias por ayudarnos, dattebayo. Me llamo Uzumaki Naruto… y ella es Sakura-chan._

— _¡SAYONARA SASUKE!_

—_Fue un place conocerte Sasuke-kun, espero volver a verte pronto._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

—"_Sasuke-kun, eres nuestro primer amigo oficial, en Konoha"_

—"_¡Si, Sasuke-teme será nuestro primer amigo oficial en Konoha dattebayo!"_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Arremetió con la joven, sin darse cuenta que ella había vuelto en si, disminuyendo el diabólico chakra del Nekomata. Sakura ya cargaba en su conciencia de un ser humano, aunque había sido un hombre malo, Sakura no se había sentido con el derecho de haberlo matado, aunque se lo mereciera.

Sasuke la tomo del cuello, una vena palpitaba furiosamente en su cuello, el sharingan fulguraba en un diabólico carmesí, sus manos se apretaron con mas fuerza, sobre el blanquecino cuello de la chica, quien luchaba ferozmente por apartarlo, poco a poco las fuerzas le fallaban, pero Sasuke empleaba mas fuerza, de vez en cuando murmuraba palabras incoherentes, que la chica no entendía. Su única preocupación era luchar contra la niebla de la inconsciencia que parecía apoderarse de ella poco a poco, sus ojos buscaron entre la oscuridad del bosque la silueta de su rubio amigo, solo quería sacar de ahí a Naruto, aun que sonara cruel y egoísta, solo quería llevarse Naruto de la aldea y no volver jamás, olvidarse de que alguna vez estuvieron ahí, buscar una aldea que no tenga ninjas y empezar de nuevo. Tener la paz y la estabilidad que siempre desearon, y que siempre les fue negada.

De pronto, Sasuke aflojo el agarre y lanzo sin piedad ni contemplaciones el cuerpo de Sakura, la joven kunoichi estaba tan agotada que no pudo aterrizar correctamente, jadeaba desesperadamente en busca de aire fresco, cuando levanto la mirada, se topo con la rubia cabellera de Naruto. Sonrió muy a su pesar, por que vio su respiración acompasada.

Estaba vivo, casi quiso reír.

—Realmente son molestos.- Sasuke se acercaba con paso lento hacia donde se encontraban, sus ojos rojos con las 3 aspas, eran lo único divisible en la oscuridad del bosque. —Son tan persistentes como una plaga. Le pondré fin a su existencia maldita.

Sakura gimió horrorizada cuando vio que Sasuke toma un kunai, y caminaba en dirección al cuerpo inconsciente de Naruto. No podía permitir que todos sus esfuerzos por estabilizar sus signos vitales y mantenerlo con vida, se fueran a la mierda. Sakura comenzó a arrastrase rápidamente al dirección al rubio. El Uchiha bufo ante la obstinación de Sakura por proteger a Naruto, ante el inminente final que les esperaba, pero también era ese malestar que le causaba aquel amor tan férreo, que le profesaba con vehemencia, frunció el ceño, despejando su mente de aquellos ridículos pensamientos.

Sasuke miró con rostro inexpresivo a Sakura, quien protegía el cuerpo del rubio con el suyo, la respiración tan débil del chico, le indicaban que estaba más muerto que vivo. Aun así Sakura estaba obstinada en seguir protegiendo a Naruto. Eso solo lo hizo enfurecer.

—No lo harás. . . ¡No le mataras!-Bramo Sakura, quien se puso tensa cuando Sasuke se inclino a la altura de ella. Los penetrantes ojos de Sasuke parecían memorizar cada ángulo de su rostro, esos eran los ojos de una serpiente, apunto de comerse a su presa, pensó Sakura.

Un recuerdo en especifico, cruzo por la mente de Sasuke en ese momento, las tiernas, pero firmes promesas de Sakura era algo a lo que Sasuke aun se aferraba, sus ojos se oscurecieron, a pesar de aun tener activado el sharingan.

"—_, Ahora puedes decir que Naruto-kun y yo, somos Tus amigo, y solo tuyos, Sasuke-kun.- le dijo con una enorme sonrisa."_

Sasuke sonrió internamente ante el recuerdo, Sakura había condenado su existencia sin querer. Se regocijo al ver la turbación en las orbes jade, quien se aferraba con obstinación al suelo, clavando las uñas en la fría y lodosa tierra.

—Mía…- murmuro Sasuke y sin previo aviso, y ante la estupefacta mirada de Sakura, Sasuke la beso antes de enterrarle una Kunai en el vientre. Sakura intento alejarse de él, sin despegar su cuerpo del de Naruto. Pero era inútil, Sasuke la tenia inmovilizada.

Finalmente, Sasuke se separo de ella; por la comisura de sus labios resbalaba un hilito de la sangre de Sakura, quien trataba de curarse lo más rápido que podía.

—Se acabo.- Sakura cerro los ojos ante la sentencia de Sasuke, sabia que iban a morir en ese momento, y se sintió mal, por no haber podido hacer algo por ayudar a su amigo, no merecía llamarse a si misma kunoichi, era una pésima ninja.

—_Saku… Sakura… Sakura-chan.-_ la susodicha abrió los ojos de par en par al escuchar la voz de Naruto, quien le sonreía con cansancio, sus ojos azules brillaban, pero fue su sonrisa lo que la sorprendió, más que el fulgurante e intenso azul de su mirada, lo que la lleno de alivio.

Esa sonrisa que siempre permanecía intacta, que le infundía valor y esperanza.

—Katon: Gōkakyū no jutsu.

Sakura se movió en el momento justo, en el que la gran bola de fuego salió disparada de la boca de Sasuke, tomo a Naruto y se hecho a correr con rapidez, enviando todo el chakra que le quedaba a sus pies, para tomar la suficiente ventaja para escapar de Sasuke, solo tenia una oportunidad de escapar, de sobrevivir, llevando a cuestas sobre su espalda a Naruto, Sakura llego a un acantilado, el agua chocaba contra las rocas furiosamente, debido a la tormenta de hacia unos momentos, era saltar o dejar que Sasuke los matara. Miró el rostro de Naruto, lleno de cortes, magullado y lleno de sangre seca y lodo, parecía dormir plácidamente, absorto en sus sueños de ser Hokage.

En ese momento Sakura recordó por que se convirtió en kunoichi.

—Pensé que ya habían desistido de escapar. No hay escapatoria, Sakura.

Sakura alzo el mentón ante las frías palabras de Sasuke, aun así no se dejo amilanar, sus labios se curvaron arriba en una sonrisa triunfal, pero sus ojos miraba a Sasuke con algo parecido a la resignación y el dolor. Sus entrañas se revolvieron y la culpa le oprimió el corazón.

Ante la estupefacta mirada de Sasuke, Sakura se lanzo por el acantilado con Naruto, justo momentos antes de que este comenzara a derrumbarse, entonces Sasuke se dio cuenta de que Sakura no había dejado de emanar chakra a sus pies, hasta que el suelo comenzara a desplomarse.

Lo último que Sasuke vio fue a Sakura abrazada al cuerpo de Naruto con fuerza, sus ojos se encontraron una última vez y entonces, con una sonrisa cansada, Sakura se despidió de Sasuke.

—_Hasta la vista, Sasuke-kun…_

El equipo 7 se había roto.

Y Sasuke sintió la desazón de la soledad, como si se sintiera caer en un abismo sin saber si alguna vez caería o si se detendría, pero luego sintió que se quedaba atrapado en el abismo de su propia culpa.

Recordó las palabras de su padre, cuando solía equivocarse.

"—_Cuando te encuentres en un que tu mismo has cavado, detente a examinar la calidad de la mano de obra"_

Solo ahora entendía el significado de aquellas palabras, ahora viviría con el vacio de la venganza que condeno su vida y la culpa que carcomía lo ultimo de su alma maldita.

-

-

-

-

-

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Se acabo dejen review

Para que yo sea feliz, y pueda actualizar más rápido.

Ahora, deben saber que he decidido tener Domesticate en HIATUS hasta nuevo aviso, por ahora este fic es mi prioridad, pido una disculpa a todos los que leen el otro fic, pero les prometo que en cuanto tenga tiempo continuare la historia, ya tengo una idea de cómo va a formarse la trama, pues hasta ahora eran solo situaciones que iban a dar hincapié a la historia.


	18. Capitulo 16: El peso de la Culpa

**Capitulo 16: El peso de la Culpa.**

Hola gente, a escasa media hora de que termine mi cumpleaños, hoy 4 de febrero; decidí subir este capitulo, espero que lo disfruten, lamento demorarme tanto pero las tareas los exámenes y trabajos de la escuela le quitan el tiempo a uno.

AGRADECIMIENTOS: **Kunoichis-San****, ****mirermione,****-vaalee95-****, saku-xan, ****ramengirl, ****Viridiana****, ****LunitaMoon, Roshmery, ****Hidari Kiyota****.**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, de ser así Sakura y Hinata no hubieran sido tan débiles en la 1 temporada, Naruto y Sasuke no se hubieran besado y Karin nunca, NUNCA hubiera existido. Son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, yo hago esto por que no tengo nada que hacer XD, no es cierto.

**Aclaraciones: **Kakashi hace alusión al tormentoso pasado de Sakura y Naruto, tal parece que el sabe mas de lo que aparenta y ya no les cuento por que sino, que chiste XD.

-

**-**

**-**

**-**

Naruto sonrió con tristeza cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Sasuke, ojala Sakura lo hubiera dejado morir, así habría calmado un poco la sed de venganza de su amigo, y este no hubiera atacado a Sakura.

Sakura.

Mientras caían en las heladas corrientes de las tormentosas olas del acantilado, Sakura permanecía con la vista fija en el Uchiha ¿le habría dicho algo Sasuke?, ¿sentiría ella la misma culpa que sentía él?

Con sus ultimas fuerzas, Naruto acerco la mano a Sakura, cuando ella sintió el cálido tacto de su amigo, Sakura volteo a verlo con los ojos opacos de las lagrimas contenidas, Naruto sintió una punzada de dolor, pero aun así sonrió desde el fondo de su corazón, si iban a morir, por lo menos le gustaría que Sakura lo viera sonreír hasta el final. Aun que el sintiera las mismas ganas de llorar.

—Lo… lo siento.- murmuro ella, con los ojos cristalinos; aun así no dejo escapar ni una lagrima.

Naruto sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes, aun estaba cansado y estaba por caer rendido ante la oscuridad de la inconsciencia, que lo arrastraba poco a poco.

— Daijubu, Sakura-chan.- sonrió él. —No importa a donde vayamos, siempre estaremos juntos.

El agua helada se encajo en su piel como miles de agujas, aun así ninguno soltó las manos del otro, Sakura comenzó a cerrar sus ojos, vencida finalmente por el cansancio y la decepción.

No pudo salvar su aldea.

No pudo salvar a sus amigos.

No puedo salvarse a si misma.

No puedo salvar a su hermano… a Naruto.

Era una pésima kunoichi.

"— _¿Por qué quisiste convertirte en kunoichi, Sakura?- la voz de Tsunade con tono severo taladro en la conciencia de la joven"_

"—_Por que quiero proteger los sueños de alguien que es muy importante para mi"_

"— _¿eso es todo?- la cuestión con reproche.- ¿y que hay de tus sueños? ¿Por qué quieres ser REALMENTE una kunoichi?"_

"—_No lo se"_

"—_Entonces no podrás convertirte en una verdadera kunoichi hasta que tengas tus propias razones"_

¿Eso era? ¿Por esa razón era tan débil?

Tal vez ser kunoichi no era su camino. Aun que ya era muy tarde para darse cuenta.

Cuando Sakura cerró los ojos, creyó sentir como era jalada por una fuerza extra, no era la corriente, era lago más suave, y no era solo a ella, también a Naruto, o tal vez era que ya estaban muertos y estaban en el otro mundo, fuera lo que fuera, estarían juntos.

— ¡Sakura, Naruto!- grito una voz femenina bastante alterada y familiar

—Aun viven, pero están gravemente heridos.- Sakura podía escuchar murmullos angustiosos y sollozos. Algunas voces le eran familiares, pero era tanto ruido que le costaba distinguirlas a todas. — ¡Maldito Uchiha! ¡Alguien deme unas vendas, Sakura tiene una herida en el vientre! ¡Se esta desangrando!

Quiso abrir los ojos para saber quien era, quería preguntar sobre Naruto, pero estaba tan cansada y cada vez que intentaba hablar solo salían murmullos incoherentes, incluso para ella, estaba cansa y asustada, no sentía la presencia de Naruto y no estaba lo suficientemente consiente como para distinguir los demás chakras a su alrededor, solo era consiente de que había una gran multitud ahí reunida.

—Tranquila, Sakura. Los sacaremos de aquí.

—Na… Naru… Naruto-kun.-finalmente pudo hablar, aunque le costaba horrores, sentía aun el agua en la garganta y tenia mucho frio, por lo que le castañeaban los dientes.

—Esta bien, solo esta inconsciente. Se pondrá bien, lo prometo.

Sakura entre abrió los ojos y sonrió agradecida al reconocer las orbes agua marinas de su interlocutor.

—Arigatou, Gaara-kun.

-

-

-

-

-

-

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sasuke se dejo caer en suelo en cuanto las figuras de Sakura y Naruto colleron a las frías aguas, las oscuras nubes poco a poco comenzaban a dispersarse, dejando al descubierto el cielo nocturno, sin luna, sin estrellas, solo oscuridad.

Hacia tiempo que Sasuke había dejado de sentir cualquier sentimiento que fuera remotamente humano.

Sentía odio, furia, impotencia y a veces melancolía. Pero…

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sentía vacio.

Por primera vez sintió ganas de gritar, de llorar y hasta de morir.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora que estaba aun pasa de devolverle la grandeza a su clan?

Solo tenia que limpiar la afrenta de Itachi con su muerte.

Todo acabaría allí, ¿cierto?

"— _¡¿Qué tendrás después de tu tan anhelada venganza?! ¡¿Cuándo todo acabe y ya no tengas nada por que vivir?! ¡¡SERAS EL TITERE DE OROCHIMARU!!"_

Sasuke cerró los ojos, negándose a creer que tal vez… solo tal vez, Kakashi tenía razón.

"—_Vas a perder a tu única familia por esto"_

—Cállate.

"—_Estas solo"_

— ¡Dije que te calles!

"—_Estas consumido por tu odio y tu venganza. Ya no tienes nada"_

— ¡DIJE QUE TE CALLARAS, CARAJO!

Sasuke se levanto tan rápido que trastabillo, aun así se mantuvo en pie, cual digno guerrero, en su rostro se veía el semblante acabado de quien lo ha perdido todo, pero aun así sus ojos tenían plasmado el odio y la furia ciega, arremetió contra el árbol mas cercano, sin importarle que se lesionara la mano; quería quitarse esa sensación de vacio y soledad y sustituirla por el odio y el dolor, la furia y la locura. Toda la mezcla de sentimientos lo turbaba, los recuerdos las voces, todo parecía una pesadilla, de la cual Sasuke ya estaba harto y de la cual ya quería despertar.

"— _¡Dejen de pelear!"_

"—_Pero Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme fue quien empezó"_

"—_Dobe"_

Los odiaba.

"—_Tadaima, Okaasan"_

"—_Okaeri, Sasuke-chan"_

"—_Sasuke, Itachi y tu entrenaran conmigo mañana"_

"— _¡Hontouni, Otousan!"_

Extrañaba a sus padres.

A su clan.

Extrañaba su pasado.

Se odiaba a si mismo.

— ¡AHHH!- Sasuke grito tan fuerte como pudo, el eco del solitario busque hizo que sonara como el aullido lastimero de alguna bestia.

Era patético.

Finalmente había enloquecido.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.

Orochimaru observo con satisfacción el cuerpo de su ex maestro, Sarutobi apenar respiraba, mientras un charco enorme de du propia sangre le rodeaba, y las llamas consumían su preciada aldea.

Cual serpiente cruel y despiadada, Orochimaru se acerco al derrotado Hokage con aura letal y asesina, sus perversos ojos dorados brillaban con malicia y una carcajada siniestra se abrió paso en la oscura noche sin luna. Con voz aguda y sombría se dirigió al hombre.

—Mira a tu preciosa aldea consumirse ante mi poder, mira lo que tu mismo causaste al despreciar mi poder. Ahora por tu culpa todos pagaran las consecuencias.

Sarutobi levanto la vista, aunque sus ojos mostraban cansancio, aun brillaban el honor y el orgullo de un antiguo y poderoso shinobi. Había librado cruentas batallas, había enterrado miles de compañeros e incluso hijos, había conocido a la siguiente generación y descubierto que era la mejor, y ahora dejaba el destino de la aldea en las jóvenes de esos niños, le hubiera gustado haber hecho más por Naruto y Sakura, haber salvado a sus hijos y haber sido mas observador con Orochimaru. Haber detectado a tiempo que había sido aquello que arrastro a su más prestigiado alumno al odio y la ambición.

—Orochi… maru… al final… _yo_ gane.-con una sonrisa de triunfo, y ante la atónita mirada de Orochimaru, Sarutobi pronuncio sus últimas palabras antes de morir.

-

-

-

-

-

-

¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.

—Kakashi-sempai…

Lentamente el Jounin abrió los ojos desorientado y cansado, intento levantarse rápidamente, lo que consiguió que el se dejara caer pesadamente sobre el fúton.

— ¡Kakashi-sempai, ¿se encuentra usted bien?!

—Tsuki-chan.

La joven sonrió al ver despierto al peli plateado que llevaba mucho tiempo inconsciente, sus bonitos ojos miel soltaron diminutas lagrimas de alivio, Kakashi se sintió conmovido; alzando una mano acaricio la mejilla de la joven y sonrió tras su mascara, tratando de tranquilizarla.

—Lo lamento, estaba preocupada.

—Te lo agradezco.- su semblante se volvió serio. — ¿Han tenido noticia alguna de Konoha?

—Por el momento no, los pocos que logramos huir… por precaución o por que aun estamos heridos no hemos salido del refugio.

De pronto Kakashi reparo en los gruesos vendajes que cubrían el cuerpo de la chica, así como numerosos golpes y rasguños en su rostro.

—Naruto y Sakura…

Un velo de dolor se poso en las facciones de la kunoichi y se tenso instintivamente.

—Están gravemente heridos, y ninguno ha despertado desde hace una semana.

—Es mi culpa…

— ¡Eso no es verdad, Kakashi-sempai! ¡Usted era muy joven en ese tiempo y aunque era muy fuerte…!

—No Tsuki-chan… fue mi culpa. Si hubiera hecho lo que me pidieron.- Kakashi cerró los ojos, al sentir una punzada de culpabilidad ante las sombras del pasado que aun lo perseguían.-Naruto y Sakura nunca hubieran estado en aquella sangrienta aldea.

Tras la puerta Sakura se dejo caer pesadamente, sus piernas no habían podido soportarlo mas, no había sido su intención escuchar la conversación entre su sensei y Tsuki, pero cuando este comenzó a hablar… la indignación, la furia y la tristeza se entre mezclaron. ¿Todo el dolor pasado, todas las malas, las torturas, había sido culpa de Kakashi-sensei?


	19. Capitulo 17: Las Consecuencias

No tengo palabras para disculparme, lo siento mucho pero la escuela me ha complicado mucho la vida, Como no está permitido subir notas de autora, subiré algunos adelantos de capítulos que he estado continuando en mis tiempos libres. En cuanto salga de vacaciones, subiré un capitulo cada 2 días, y los fines de semana intentare subir 2, los viernes en la noche, los sábados o domingos.

Una vez más me disculpo por haber tardado tanto y espero recompensarlos por toda la espera.

A lo que iba.

AGREDECIMIENTOS: **Kunoichis-San****, ****karoru01****, ****Shadow Noir Wing****, ****Viridiana****, ****laura de Uchiha.**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, de ser así Sakura y Hinata no hubieran sido tan débiles en la 1 temporada, Naruto y Sasuke no se hubieran besado y Karin nunca, NUNCA hubiera existido. Son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, yo hago esto porque no tengo nada que hacer XD, no es cierto.

**Aclaraciones: **hay interludios, entre lo que paso después de la batalla entre Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto. Eso es todo. Si tiene alguna duda, en un review se las contesto.

¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.

**Capitulo 17: Las Consecuencias de Los Errores.**

Los sonidos del las aves cantarinas fueron el primer sonido que Sakura escucho en cuanto se despertó, su cuerpo estaba entumecido y se sentía muy cansada.

La pesadilla que siempre temió se volvió realidad.

Sasuke los traiciono…

_Sasuke…_

Las imágenes del enfrentamiento de Naruto y el Uchiha, e incluso su propia pelea con él, todos aquellos recuerdos estaban grabadas a fuego en su memoria, recordándole su propia debilidad.

Un recuerdo en específico invadió su mente

—_Mía…- murmuro Sasuke y sin previo aviso, y ante la estupefacta mirada de Sakura, Sasuke la beso antes de enterrarle una Kunai en el vientre. Sakura intento alejarse de él, sin despegar su cuerpo del de Naruto. Pero era inútil, Sasuke la tenia inmovilizada._

_Finalmente, Sasuke se separo de ella; por la comisura de sus labios resbalaba un hilito de la sangre de Sakura, quien trataba de curarse lo más rápido que podía._

Sakura comenzó a temblar por la furia contenida, la había besado, ese bastardo la había besa y peor aún, había tenido el descaro de decir que ella era suya; quiso gritar, se sentía tan sucia sentía asco de sí misma, recordó la mirada posesiva y burlona del chico y la forma en que la tomo tan bruscamente del cabello y su beso… Sakura se sonrojo violentamente al recordar la forma en que él la había besado, no; eso no había sido un beso. Se dijo, la forma en que estampo sus labios contra ella no habían sido un beso. Había sido tan crudo, salvaje y… desesperado.

Se llevo los dedos a los labios, Sasuke no había sido delicado y seguramente no la beso por que sintiera algo por ella, definitivamente no, por lo que sintió; y por lo que él le demostró, Sasuke le había besado por que el la miraba como algo de su pertenencia, la forma tan sádica en había jugado con ella mientras peleaban le develaban que para Sasuke no era más que un simple juguete de su entretenimiento, uno con el que descargo la ira que sentía por la pérdida de su clan, y como no tenía a quien culpar, decidió que los mejores chivos expiatorios de su ira serian los Jinchūriki, se descargo con ella y …

¡NARUTO!

Se había olvidado por completo del rubio, ¿Dónde estaría, habría sobrevivido? ¡Kami! ¿Cómo había podido haberse olvidado de Naruto? Con pasos tambaleantes se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta, no tenía idea de donde estaba y no tenía fuerza suficiente para concentrarse para buscar el chakra del chico, esperaba que Gaara continuara aquí, así podría guiarla a la habitación de Naruto. Cada musculo de su cuerpo le dolía, caminar era un insufrible esfuerzo para ella. ¡Maldito Uchiha, ojala se pudriera en el infierno! Conforme pasaba por los pasillos reconoció el paisaje a su alrededor, estaba en los límites del país del fuego, aun se divisaba el bosque y los granes arboles que rodeaban la propiedad, ¿de quién sería esta propiedad? ¿Sabría a caso esa persona que estaba alojando a desertores? Sakura fue sacada de sus pensamientos abruptamente cuando escucho un murmullo al final del pasillo, seria cuidadosa. Conforme se fue acercando pudo distinguir las voces, eran Tsuki y Kakashi-sensei.

'— _¡Kakashi-sempai, ¿se encuentra usted bien?!'_

'—_Tsuki-chan.´_

Sakura se detuvo y observo por la puerta semi abierta, no quería interrumpir, Tsuki-chan tenía sentimientos muy fuertes por el Jounin, y al parecer él no le era indiferente, aun que Sakura no quería ver a su sensei en estos momentos; debía admitir que estaba preocupada por él. Se debatió entre entrar y ver al hombre o dejarlo bajo los cuidados de la chica. Sakura opto por darles espacio a los reacios enamorados.

Se dio la vuelta y emprendió el viaje de regreso a su habitación, esperaría a que alguien fuera a verla y le pediría que la llevaran a ver a Naruto, estaba por irse cuando Kakashi siguió hablando…

—Naruto y Sakura…

Un velo de dolor se poso en las facciones de la kunoichi y se tenso instintivamente.

—Están gravemente heridos, y ninguno ha despertado desde hace una semana.

—Es mi culpa…

— ¡Eso no es verdad, Kakashi-sempai! ¡Usted era muy joven en ese tiempo y aunque era muy fuerte…!

—No Tsuki-chan… fue mi culpa. Si hubiera hecho lo que me pidieron.- Sakura se paró en seco, sus ojos se salieron de su órbita y comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente ¿Qué había dicho Kakashi?-Naruto y Sakura nunca hubieran estado en aquella sangrienta aldea.

Hubo un momento de silencio tras el cual Sakura intentaba recuperar la calma, pero no podía, la indignación, la furia y la tristeza se entre mezclaron. ¿Todo el dolor pasado, todas las malas, las torturas, había sido culpa de Kakashi-sensei? El que sus manos se mancharan de sangre a una edad tan temprana, pasar hambre, frio y esperar a que el día de mañana los mataran para poder ser libres de ese infierno… ¿todo había sido culpa de Kakashi…?

—Sakura… gomen

Tsuki se levanto rápidamente y abrió la puerta por completo, Sakura estaba parada, temblando de furia con los ojos verdes clavados en el hombre, su mirada destellaba odio y rencor.

— ¿Tu… eres el responsable de todo esto?- su voz salió fría y monótona, ninguno de los 2 levanto la mirada para encarar a Sakura.

—Gomen…

¿Era eso lo único que le podía decir? Sin decir nada Sakura salió corriendo hacia su habitación, sentía un verdadero dolor físico y emocional, todas las personas en las que ella y Naruto habían confiado les habían traicionado. No se dio cuenta del momento en el que llego a su habitación y tampoco noto el charco de sangre que se formaba a sus pies, producto de sus heridas abiertas por su loca carrera, estaba agotada de todo, poco a poco vio todo negro…

Su ultimo pensamiento fue a hacia su rubio amigo, sólo esperaba que estuviera bien.

-

-

-

-

-

-

¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.

— ¿Esta ella bien?

—Sí, está bien. Sólo está cansada, ella gasto mucho más chakra que tu. Prácticamente ella te revivió.

Naruto sonrió agradecido, él lo sabía, sabía todo lo que Sakura hacia por él y le estaba agradecido después de todo ellos eran familia… familia… Sasuke.

—Estas pensando en el Uchiha.- Naruto sabía que Gaara no se lo había preguntado, era una confirmación.

—Te preguntare algo, no quiero que me lo tomes a mal o que te molestes, necesito saber.-hizo una pausa, Gaara lo miro con seriedad y después asintió. — cuando entrabas en esta Ichibi… ¿recuerdas haber matado a alguien?

Gaara ni se inmuto cuando le contesto.

—Sí.

—Si yo matara a alguien… ¿lo recordaría?

Gaara lo miro dubitativo, ¿Qué debía contestar? Las fases por los que pasaban eran diferentes, para Naruto debían de ser más fuertes, pues la cantidad del chakra de kyubi era inmensa.

—No lo sé.

Naruto suspiro y se recargo mas contra la almohada, las palabras de Sasuke se repetían en su mente una y otra vez, ¿era él un asesino? ¿Habría asesinado al clan de Sasuke?

—Naruto…

—Quiero verla, quiero ver a Sakura-chan.

—Aun no, ambos están débiles, tú recibiste un daño masivo en todo tu cuerpo y Sakura necesita reponer sus fuerzas, te prometo que en cuanto estés bien podrás verla.

— ¡¡ PERO SI YA ESTOY BIEN, DATTEBAYO!!

Gaara sonrió de lado, claro que ya estaba mejor, pensó con sorna, sólo alguien con la energía de Naruto podría estar bien en tan poco tiempo, y con heridas como esas.

—Gaara…- el tono serio del chico lo tomo desprevenido. —, ¿Qué paso con la aldea?

-

-

-

-

-

-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Qué vergüenza. El mejor guerrero de Orochimaru-sama ya esta derrotado.

Sasuke torció el gesto al oír la molesta y burlona voz de Kabuto.

—Cállate.

—Te ves muy mal, ¿acaso eso Jinchūriki te causaron tantos problemas?

Sasuke abrió sus ojos, tan oscuros y vacios como un abismo, Kabuto retrocedió unos pasos al notar la mirada asesina de Sasuke, era más aterradora que la del mismísimo Orochimaru.

—Ellos están muertos.

La voz de Sasuke era monótona y letal, emanaba un aura mortal y fría, Kabuto se acerco para ayudarlo a levantarse, pero cuando acerco su mano Sasuke lo miro con el sharingan activado fulgurando en un diabólico carmesí; en la oscuridad del bosque los diabólicos ojos de Sasuke era lo único visible. Kabuto retrocedió hasta tropezar contra la rama de un árbol, Sasuke parecía un demonio emergiendo del infierno.

Sasuke avanzo a paso lento por el bosque sin mirar a tras ni una sola vez. Cuando alzo la vista vio a Hinata frente a ella, tenía la cara cubierta de tierra, sangre y sus lágrimas secas.

—Sasuke-kun…

—Hmp.-él pasó de largo

—Están muertos. No es eso a lo que habíamos venido.

Hinata se dejo caer en el piso y comenzó a sollozar. Se sentía tan hipócrita, llorando unas muertes en las que ella colaboro, golpeo en suelo con sus manos hasta que estas sangraron, ¿Por qué sentía que se habían equivocado? Sakura y Naruto eran los Jinchūrikis, eran asesinos, habían masacrado a media aldea, habían matado a su madre, al padre de Neji, el clan de Sasuke, la familia de Ten Ten.

— ¿Por qué la culpa Hinata-_chan_?-el tono burlón y cruel le causo escalofríos, mas aun cuando sintió su presencia muy cerca.

Ella levanto la vista inmediatamente, Sasuke la miraba con una fría sonrisa.

—Lo hecho, hecho esta.- Sasuke la levanto con brusquedad del brazo, sus ojos chispeaban de furia y le mostro una sonrisa torva. —Vive con eso.

Tras lanzarla contra el frio suelo, acelero el paso y desapareció entre la maleza y la oscuridad.

—_Todos tendremos que vivir con ello._

-

-

-

-

-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

— ¡Oh Kankuro, mira! ¡Sakura-chan está despertando!

— ¿Temari-san?

La rubia sonrió cuando Sakura la llamo, aun que su voz sonaba pastosa y débil, tanto Kankuro como su hermano escucharon perfectamente a la Haruno.

—Ya era hora, nos tenias a todos muy preocupados, ¿se puede saber por qué te levantaste de levantaste de la cama?, en el estado en el que estas es muy peligroso, Haruno.

—Gomen, Temari-chan.

—Fue una suerte que Kankuro pasara por aquí.-el semblante de la chica se volvió serio y preocupado. —había un enorme charco de sangre, nos preocupaste.

—Sakura, Kakashi-sensei quiere hablar contigo y con Naruto.

Sakura se tenso, no quería hablar con él.

—Es sobre nuestra estadía en la aldea de la Niebla.

—Sí.

Sakura lo pensó durante un momento, si realmente quería averiguar cuál fue la razón por la que Kakashi los había abandonado a su suerte en esa aldea, esta era su oportunidad.


	20. Capitulo 18: El camino no deseado

Bien, lamento la tardanza pero en este momento mi familia eta pasando por la etapa crítica muy común en nuestros días, mis padres se divorcian y mi madre a estado un poco deprimida, por lo que yo me veo en la tarea de ayudarla un poco en lo que sea, hasta que el problema no se solucione las historias están un tiempo en HIATUS, tratare de actualizar en cuanto me sea posible, pero mi familia es antes que cualquier cosa, por lo que me demorare.

A lo que iba.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, de ser así Sakura y Hinata no hubieran sido tan débiles en la 1 temporada, Naruto y Sasuke no se hubieran besado y Karin nunca, NUNCA hubiera existido. Son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, yo hago esto porque no tengo nada que hacer XD, no es cierto. El personaje de Alexis no me pertenece es de la grandiosamente de **Shadow Noir Wing **que tuvo la gentileza de prestarme.

**Aclaraciones:** Por fin Naruto y Sakura conocen la verdad de cómo terminaron en la aldea oculta de la niebla, Kakashi revela su parte de la culpa, y Akatsuki hace una pequeña aparición.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capitulo 18: El camino no deseado.**

"_No creas que lo evidente siempre es la verdad"_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Otro golpe.

Cerró los ojos conteniendo aquellas lágrimas impertinentes.

Más fuerte.

Su mirada se volvió más fiera.

Otro… más fuerte.

¿Debía odiarlo… podía culparlo? Pero… él jamás había culpado a otros de lo que eran, nunca culpo a nadie por su destino, ni siquiera cuando lo abandonaron, cuando lo ignoraron, cuando le escupieron por llevar a cuestas una vida que nadie le dio a escoger, por llevar un existencia maldita que lo hubiera llevado a la locura si no hubiera sido por Haku y…

Sakura…

-No deberías estar levantado…-Naruto apenas observo a Gaara, sus ojos tan impasibles y a la vez llenos de culpa. Él lo había sabido.

Desde ese día que fueron a Konoha con la intención de contarla al viejo sobre los planes de esa maldita serpiente, Gaara y sus hermanos lo sabían.

-Naruto…

-No.-La voz del rubio era un susurro entrecortado, el cansancio y la rabia entre mezclados en su voz hizo que Gaara retrocediera.-En estos momentos…-suspiró.-no estoy en condiciones para verte a la cara y no rompértela.

Naruto soltó una carcajada amarga, y dejándose caer en el frio suelo lloro silenciosamente.

Lloró por cada golpe que le dieron a él y a Sakura.

Lloró por que le arrebataron su vida.

Lloro porque la persona que más admiraba le arrebato su vida.

Pero más que nada… lloró por que fue el propio Yondaime quien lo condeno a un infierno. Y no solo a él; también condeno a Sakura. Gaara se sentó a un lado de Naruto, quien ausente; seguía derramando lágrimas. Sus ojos azules eran remplazados por los orbes carmesí del Kyubi.

El leve chakra del zorro rondaba alrededor de todo el bosque en una sensación incomoda de desafío, sabía que Naruto deseaba desahogar sus frustraciones, su ira…, su decepción. Pero también sabía que no lo haría. Porque del otro lado de la mansión, Sakura se encontraba en el mismo estado.

-Lo lamento…

-Cállate.-su tono acido y mordaz hizo sentir más culpa al pelirrojo.

-Naruto…

-Cuando Sakura-chan, Haku y yo éramos niños… -de pronto Naruto se detuvo en su relato; Gaara, quien lo escuchaba atentamente desde su posición lo miró de reojo, Naruto parecía lúgubre y sombrío.

-¿Qué?

-Nada. Es solo que a pesar de las mentiras…, no puedo odiarlos. A ninguno.

Él sabía que no. No estaba en la naturaleza de Naruto el odiar a alguien.

Al menos no todavía.

Sakura era otra cosa, al igual que él; Gaara sabía que Sakura tenía más problemas para olvidar las heridas que la aldea de la hoja y de la niebla había causado en ella y Naruto. Y también sabía que no le iba a perdonar; ni a él ni a sus hermanos, el hecho que les hayan ocultado los planes de Orochimaru y el complot de Sasuke y Hinata, que en conjunto con el clan Hyuga planeaban apoderarse de la aldea con el asesinato de Sarutobi.

Y más que nada, Sakura jamás volvería a confiar en Kakashi.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-. FLASH BACK-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Sakura, Kakashi-sensei quiere hablar contigo y con Naruto.

Sakura se tenso, no quería hablar con él.

—Es sobre nuestra estadía en la aldea de la Niebla.

—Sí.

Sakura lo pensó durante un momento, si realmente quería averiguar cuál fue la razón por la que Kakashi los había abandonado a su suerte en esa aldea, esta era su oportunidad.

—Vamos.

En completo silencio, y escoltada por Kankuro y Temari; Sakura recorrió una vez más los sombríos pasillos de aquella enorme y fría mansión, sabía que no estaba en condiciones de ver a Kakashi y actuar con normalidad. Lo odiaba, más que nada porque había sido tan estúpida por haber confiado en él como había confiado en Sasuke.

—Sakura.

Aturdida por la fuerza de sus pensamientos, Sakura se sobresalto al escuchar la sedosa e impasible voz de Gaara.

— ¡Sakura-chan!

Naruto…

La sensación de volver a ser rodeada por los brazos de Naruto lleno de calidez a Sakura, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y apretó más contra si el cuerpo de su amigo.

Estaba completa otra vez.

— ¡Sakura-chan!-gritó de pronto el rubio. — ¿Por qué estas llorando…, acaso te hice daño?

Ella quiso reír, Naruto parecía tan mortificado que Sakura no pudo evitar sentirse invadida por la ternura y la felicidad. Naruto estaba a salvo; él estaba con ella, y lo más importante.

— ¡Sakura-chan!

Seguía siendo su Naruto.

Eso era algo que Sasuke no había podido destruir.

—Estoy bien. Es solo que me alegro de saber que tu también estas a salvo…

— ¡Pues claro que sí! Estas hablando con el futuro Hokage…

—Naruto, Sakura.- ambos voltearon a ver a Tsuki, quien al sentir la mirada de Sakura sobre ella la esquivo rápidamente. —Kakashi-sempai los está esperando.

Incapaz de contener su alegría, Naruto corrió a ver a Kakashi, Sakura lo siguió pasando de largo a Tsuki, la aludida parecía que había encontrado la cosa más interesante del mundo en el piso. Sakura no pudo evitar notar cierto cambio en la kunoichi.

Naruto abrazó a Kakashi quien parecía realmente aliviado de ver al hiperactivo chico levantado, tal vez sería la última vez que Naruto le demostrara afecto. Su vista se clavo en Sakura, quien mantenía la distancia, sentada entre Temari y Gaara. Naruto seguía su parloteo incesable, preguntando atropelladamente sobre cómo había escapado y que había pasado con Konoha.

Finalmente pregunto lo que más temía.

— ¿Cuando regresaremos a Konoha?

El semblante del hombre se ensombreció, tenía que darle muchas explicaciones a Naruto.

—No vamos a volver, Naruto. No por ahora

—Pe…pero el viejo y los demás, hemos estado aquí por quien sabe cuántos días; la aldea ha sido invadida…tenemos que…

—Naruto…

—No soy estúpido, Tsuki. Sé que Sasuke y Hinata ayudaron a Orochimaru, fue el mismo Sasuke quien me lo dijo. Pero aun así no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados

—Se que no es así.-dijo la kunoichi con semblante serio. —Pero aun así no estamos en posición de volver.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Porque ya no tenemos la protección del tercero, Naruto. Hokage-sama esta muerto… Orochimaru lo asesino.

Las palabras tan frías de Kakashi anonadaron a Naruto y un vacio doloroso nació en su pecho, todas estas muertes habían sido por su culpa, por lo que llevaba en su interior, por ser una bestia.

— ¡Por eso mismo tenemos que regresar! ¿¡Es que acaso no les importa que pase con la aldea!?

— ¿¡Y a caso a ellos les ha importado alguna vez lo que pasara con nosotros!?

Desde su posición, Sakura lloraba con la mirada clavada en el suelo, evitando los reproches silenciosos de Naruto. No quería ver la decepción en sus ojos… ¿o seria tal vez el desprecio? Aun así no se contuvo, estaba enojada y deseaba desquitar su dolor, el responsable de todo ese dolor estaba frente a ellos, fingiendo una vez más que le dolía lo que pudiera pasar con ellos. ¡Qué hipócrita de su parte! Quiso gritarle, pero se limito a sollozar.

Al final de cuentas… siempre… eso era lo único que Sakura podía hacer.

—Sakura-chan…

— ¡No! A ellos jamás les ha importado que nos pase… ¡Ellos nos odian, Naruto! ¿Es que no te das cuenta…, porque insistes? ¡Ellos nos quieren muertos!

Asombrada por sus propias palabras, Sakura se cubrió la boca mirando en dirección a la desencajada mueca de Naruto. Los ojos azules le miraban con horror.

Naruto…

El silencio comenzó a hacerse más denso y doloroso. Él lo sabía, sabía que aquellos que conocían su secreto deseaban su muerte, pero había habido excepciones ¿Cómo había podido olvidar eso? ¿Cómo Sakura podía olvidar a Iruka-sensei, a Ino, Shikamaru y Chouji? ¿Cómo podía olvidar al Hokage? Estuvo a punto de recordárselo cuando Kakashi comenzó a hablar.

—Hace 13 años… el primer biju que ataco a Konoha fue el Nekomata.-Todos se volvieron a ver a Kakashi, quien miraba ausente la ventana, el cielo nocturno cubría con un manto de misticismo el pequeño cuarto alumbrado únicamente por las velas. —En ese momento nadie sabía qué hacer. Incontables vidas se perdieron…-Kakashi volteo a ver a Sakura y sonrió con tristeza. Sakura aparto la mirada rápidamente. —Fue entonces cuando el 4 Hokage utilizo aquel jutsu en una pequeña bebe… dijo que esa niña seria una heroína.

Los ojos de Sakura se opacaron y soltó una amarga risa… ¡Heroína! Que absurdo. Kakashi continuó con su relato.

—La aldea fue salvada y la identidad del bebe no fue revelada.- suspiró. —, Desgraciadamente, unos meses después ataco el Kyubi y otro bebe fue sacrificado.-esta vez miró a Naruto, el niño tenía el semblante serio y sus ojos azules le miraban con intensidad.

— ¿Por qué nos está contando esto, Kakashi-sensei?-ignorando la pregunta de Naruto, Kakashi continuo con su relato.—Por culpa, Naruto. Yo era joven y aun que había ascendido rápidamente de rango… estaba demasiado confiado, no comprendía las consecuencias que traería mi orgullo. Yo… fui el responsable de que ustedes terminaran en la aldea de la niebla.

Naruto se contuvo de preguntar algo más, Kakashi continuo.

—Por la aldea se comenzaron a filtrar los rumores de los Jinchūriki. Aun que los responsables fueron severamente castigados el Hokage no pudo calmar a los aldeanos que deseaban la desaparición de los niños.-su mirada se poso en ambos jóvenes que parecían un poco inquietos por el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación.

—Eran solo unos bebes, el Hokage jamás se hubiera atrevido a hacerle daño a unos niños, menos a los héroes de Konoha.- Kakashi agradeció con la mirada a Tsuki, quien al notar a Kakashi flaquear, ella continuo con el relato.

—Para evitar una conspiración, Hokage-sama decidió mandar a los bebes a un lugar seguro.

Sakura bufo y miró con sorna a Tsuki, la kunoichi se sonrojo.

—Decidieron llevar a los bebes a un lugar neutro, sin fuerza militar ninja. Al país de la Ola.

—Pero…

—Pero todo salió mal, alguien dio aviso a la aldea oculta de la niebla; por aquella misma época la aldea oculta de la niebla estaba en guerra civil por los Kekkei Genkai, y reclutaron nuevas armas… a ustedes.

—¡¡Y POR QUE DEMONIOS NO HIZO NADA KONOHA!!

— ¿¡Y qué esperabas que hiciera, se suponía que nadie debía saber que los estábamos llevando a otra aldea…?! ¿¡Sabes acaso lo que eso hubiera significado para la aldea…, las consecuencias que ese hecho hubiera ocasionado si se sabía!?

— ¡Claro! Y mientras Naruto y yo éramos utilizados como carne de cañón.-exclamo Sakura con veneno. Naruto mascullo vulgarmente y miro con fiereza a Tsuki como si ella los hubiera entregado.

—La aldea de la niebla sabía que Konoha no podía hacer nada, dar a conocer que ellos habían atacado grupos ANBU que llevaban por misión sacar a los Jinchūriki de la aldea, hubiera desatado una guerra civil; en aquel entonces Konoha estaba debilitada por los ataques de los bijus. No podíamos hacer nada… estábamos atados de manos.

—Y nos dejaron en esa aldea por casi 6 años…

—Cuando Zabuza dio el ataque de estado, sacándolos a ustedes y a Haku, supimos que ese era el momento para que volvieran a la aldea.-Tsuki tomo aire y miro a los niños delante de ellos, eran tan jóvenes y habían vivido más de lo que Tsuki y Kakashi vivirían. El destino podía ser tan cruel con esos niños.

—No hubieran vuelto por nosotros. Al menos Zabuza había sido sincero cuando nos saco de esa jaula. Él nos necesitaba como herramientas y nos utilizaría como tal; a cambio nos daría libertad.- Sakura sonrío sarcásticamente. — En Konoha no podíamos salir de los límites de la torre y debíamos aprender el "camino recto para ser un ninja honorable"

—Tú estabas en el grupo de rescate ¿no es así, Kakashi-sensei?

—Lo recuerdas.

—Mientras estuve inconsciente… recordé que alguien se había posado frente a Zabuza…

—Le dije que podía llevarse a Haku, y ustedes vendrían conmigo.- Kakashi se encogió de hombros y sonrió tras la máscara.-evite una pelea innecesaria. Además se le ofreció la protección de la aldea de la hoja y trabajar como espías.

Gaara, quien se había mantenido al margen sintió furia hacia la aldea de la hoja, eran tan egoístas como en Suna, el Hokage había sacrificado 2 vidas sin siquiera pensárselo un segundo, pero tal vez su padre era peor ¿Cómo podía un padre sacrificar a su propio hijo? El Kazekage era un hombre ambicioso y entendía por qué había utilizado a su propia sangre como arma suprema. Pero no podía entender al cuarto, aquel al que Naruto y toda Konoha admiraba.

No lo entendía…

Egoísmo.

Tal vez por puro egoísmo.

— ¿Por… por qué?

Sakura lloraba en silencio.

"—_Gaara, a veces quisiera morir"_

Naruto salió corriendo, aunque las heridas se abrieran y sangraran, le dolía más la decepción.

"—_Gaara… yo quiero ser Hokage, quiero tener la fuerza y el respeto para proteger a Sakura-chan y a toda los de la aldea. ¡Quiero ser el ninja número 1 del país del fuego 'ttebayo!"_

No lo entendía…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-END DEL FLASH BACK-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Aun quiero ser Hokage, ni Sasuke ni nadie me va a quitar eso. ¡Mucho menos esa serpiente de Orochimaru!

Gaara se sorprendió de las palabras que con tanta vehemencia, sus ojos azules brillaban tan intensamente como las estrellas que se asomaban en el cielo sin luna.

— ¡Jamás retrocederé a mi palabra, me convertiré en el mejor Hokage de todo el país del fuego, mi nombre será leyenda!

El joven pelirrojo sonrió tenuemente y miro con algo de envidia al enérgico rubio que parecía no abatirse por nada, cuya voluntad inquebrantable parecía contagiarse a todo aquel que lo conociese. Naruto cumpliría su sueño.

Eso era algo que Gaara si entendía.

—Bobo.

— ¡¿Eh?! ¿Cómo que bobo?

—Regresemos, es tarde y debes descansar.

Sin escuchar los reclamos de Naruto, Gaara camino de regreso a la mansión. Sus ojos agua marina se clavaron en Sakura quien lo miraba con tristeza, se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos de la kunoichi, Sakura estaba seria y parecía que había tomado una decisión. Ella miro a Naruto un segundo y sonrió con dolor.

Gaara cerró los ojos y suspiro, de nafa valía retrasar lo inevitable.

—Naruto ya tomo su decisión, Sakura. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Seria egoísta de mi parte aferrarme a Naruto y obligarlo a que desista de su sueño solo porque yo tengo miedo, ya no puedo… sería injusto.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer?-repitió él

"— _¡Sakura-chan, algún día yo seré Hokage; entonces todos me miraran desde arriba!"_

Sería injusto.

—Sakura…

Ella sonrió ampliamente, y en sus ojos se leía un brillo enigmático.

—Buenas noches, Gaara. _Adiós._

El joven parpadeo confundido, ¿Por qué esa frase en los labios de su amiga sonaba como una despedida?

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

—Alexis…

La joven se removía en sueños, la angustia se plasmaba en su rostro en una mueca dolorosa, sus se cerraba con fuerza y sus labios se abrían para soltar una bocanada de aire, como si se estuviera ahogando.

— ¡Kuso! ¿Alguien sabe donde carajos esta Itachi, un?

"—_Oi, Lexi-chan, pronto tendrás un hermanito o hermanita"_

_¿Quién…es la persona de mis recuerdos?_

"— _¿Puedes sentirlo… como patea el bebe en mi vientre?"_

_Emana tanta calidez…_

—_Alexis…_

"_**¡Vamos niña despierta!"**_

"—_Es tu pequeña prima, ¿a que no es linda? Se llama…"_

_¡¿Por qué no puedo recordarlo?!_

— ¡Deidera, no la zarandees!

— ¡Pero… pero líder, Alexis se está removiendo como un demonio!

"—_Cuiden a su hermanito, Lexi no Hime-chan… cuiden a…"_

_¿A quién?_

— ¡Ya fue suficiente, despierta Alexis!

Los ojos zafiro de la joven se abrieron de golpe, un leve rastro de chakra se dispersaba por su cuerpo, las marcas en sus mejillas desaparecieron. El sueño había terminado.

—Li… líder…

Los severos ojos se Pain se clavaron en la joven, aun algo aturdida y con los sentimientos a flor de piel, Alexis se levanto tambaleándose, aun así se irguió cual alta era.

— ¿Eres tan patética cuando Itachi no está?

Las palabras dichas con veneno no parecieron afectar a la joven, la capa hondeo en el aire con elegancia cuando la joven se dirigió a su líder.

—Por supuesto que no, Akatsuki es fuerte y yo también.

¿Entonces por qué se sentía tan débil?

—Nos vamos.

Uno a uno, se alejaron de Alexis, aun aturdida por los sueños, camino con paso inseguro fuera de la habitación, el viento soplo con furia contra el cuerpo de la joven. Resguardada por la capa, Alexis tomo aire y camino más decidida que antes.

Lo que se que había olvidado antes de Akatsuki, permanecería en el olvido.

Aun tenía a Itachi.

-

-

-

-

-

-

ADELANTO:

—El Hokage-sama dejo una última instrucción sobre quien será el nuevo Hokage.

Los ojos de Orochimaru se abrieron con sorpresa y se clavaron como dagas en el prodigio Hyuga, quien le entregaba un pergamino a Hiashi. ¡Maldito viejo, lo había sabido todo el tiempo!

Sasuke sonrió torvamente.

—Parece que no salió como lo planeaste, Orochimaru.

-

-

-

-

-

-

—Kakashi-sensei ¿qué paso ese día, como terminamos Sakura-chan y yo en la aldea de la niebla?

— ¡Kakashi-sempai, Sakura no está!

—Kurenai-sensei…

— ¿Estás segura de querer recordarlo todo, Sakura?

—Si


End file.
